Stalker
by EiRist
Summary: Someone is stalking Fuuko. Someone is obsess with her. Someone... Tokiya x Fuuko.
1. Mysterious Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

Yes, I edited this chapter. I changed some words, made some few (ok, many) adjustments here and there. After 5 long years! I had to do it because the writing was so crappy. Ugh!

* * *

**Stalker**

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Letter**

* * *

_Konnichiwa Fuuko-chan, daijobu desu ka? _

_I hope you are alright. You know I am watching you. _

_Every hour. Every day. _

_And you know what? You keep getting lovelier and lovelier as days pass by. How I wish we could be together. But you have a boyfriend. I haven't seen him for sometime, where is he? Did he dump you? My, my! Poor Fuuko-chan. But don't worry because I'm here--I'm here for you. Always. You just don't notice me. _

_Right at this moment while you're reading my letter, I'm watching you. Watch as you wear that frown on your face. Watch the way your eyebrows knit together in deep thought, thinking who sent this letter to you. Be patient darling Fuuko. You'll know me soon. Very soon. I wish your ever-perfect boyfriend doesn't come back here. I wish he met an accident or fall for another girl so he'll left you to me. Because you know, you are MINE. MINE ONLY. I WANT YOU. I want to be the one whose arms will wrap around you. I want to be the one who'll run my fingers through your long purple hair. The one who'll kiss you passionately. I want to be that ONE. Not your boyfriend, not any other guys, but me. ME! _

_So long Fuuko-chan. I LOVE YOU and you're going to be mine soon... _

Sakoshita Yanagi looked up from the letter that she was reading--her face was a mixture concern and wonder. She folded the letter and handed it over to her friend, Kirisawa Fuuko.

"Well..." Fuuko prompted, taking a sip of her juice. "What do you think about that?" She took the letter from Yanagi and placed it inside her bag.

Yanagi sighed. "I guess it's time to take it seriously." She glanced outside the window. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon. She and Fuuko decided to meet at the café across their university, since the latter have something important to tell her.

Fuuko gave a snort and smirked at her best friend. "Seriously? Ya-chan, don't tell me you believe this crappy letter? Maybe it is just some kind of a joke somebody is trying to pull off." She crossed her arms on her chest. "Well I'm not giving him the satisfaction of believing his lame joke."

"What if it isn't a joke?" Yanagi murmured. "Fuu-chan that is the fourth letter you've received this week. I'm getting worried." She twisted the paper napkin that she was holding. "And don't tell me it's nothing." She warned as Fuuko opened her mouth to say something.

A sigh escaped Fuuko's lips. "You're right. That's the fourth goddamned, gomen ne, letter I received this week." She leaned back and groaned. "Why would anybody send me something like that knowing that I have a boyfriend?"

"Well Mikagami-sempai isn't here now, is he?" Yanagi asked. "It's a very good opportunity to send you a letter."

Fuuko pouted. Mikagami Tokiya, popularly known as the 'fridge boy', was her boyfriend now. At first, it was a great shock for the female population in Tokyo University when they found out that their 'Mikagami-sama' proposed to a certain purple-haired girl named Kirisawa Fuuko. And she suffered a great deal from it receiving crude comments, criticisms and who-knows-what-else Mikagami's fans plan on giving her. But no one dared to say anything right into her face, for they are afraid on what she might do to them or what Mikagami will do to them. It took almost a year for them to get used to seeing Mikagami and her together.

Yanagi was looking at Fuuko worriedly. The former wind-wielder was looking outside with a dazed expression. She can't guess what her friend was thinking. Could it be about the mysterious letter sender? Nah, Fuuko's not the one to take this kind of thing seriously. She always had explanations on why it was done.

_Maybe Fuuko's right._ Yanagi thought. _Maybe this letter is just a sick joke someone's trying to pull off. _But her instinct is on alert mode. She knew better to trust it for it never fails her. And if her instinct is telling her that someone's after Fuuko--then someone definitely is.

"Ano, Fuuko." She called out to her friend. Fuuko tilted her head towards Yanagi and raised an eyebrow. "When is Mikagami-sempai coming back?" Their ever-perfect sempai went to another university for a law lecture/seminar. Their university was the one who sent him there as a representative since he's one of the top law students.

"After a week, I guess." Fuuko answered with a shrug. "You know him. He might change his mind when he finds the lecture interesting and stay there for another more week."

"Do you plan to tell him about the letter?"

The question made Fuuko pause. "I don't know." She glanced at Yanagi, who raised an eyebrow at her.

Yanagi reached out to squeeze her hand. "I think it's better if you tell him about it."

Fuuko nodded. "I think so too." She agreed.

"At least I'll get some sleep at night." Yanagi said with a smile as she brought out a book and a notebook. "This letter thingy is making me nervous."

Fuuko laughed. "I know you care Ya-chan. Arigatou."

"Hai," Yanagi said. "And don't even think about not telling Mikagami-sempai ok? I'll ask him myself to find out if you did tell him."

"Hai, hai." Fuuko muttered. Actually she was planning not to tell Tokiya about the letters. She had her pride as a fighter. And telling Tokiya about it is like running to your mother and tattling to her about the bully who beat you up and stole your bag of candies away.

And she's not like that.

But then again, she had no choice. Yanagi's a little hard-headed when they're talking about her safety. _Besides,_ she told herself. _She's just concerned. _A mobile phone's ringing tone broke her thoughts.

Yanagi glanced up from what she was writing and said, "It's not mine."

"Then it's mine." Fuuko grinned as she opened her bag and brought out her phone. "Fuuko here!" She said after she pressed the answer button.

"Who is it?" Yanagi queried.

Fuuko's face lit up. "It's Mi-chan!" Yanagi shook her head. She never expected things to turn out this way. A few years back, Fuuko and Mikagami would never have one decent conversation with each other. They always ended up in each other's throats. But ever since they entered college, the two started acting a little more mature than before. Or better yet, Fuuko started acting more mature since Tokiya only loses his maturity when faced with the ex-Fuujin master.

Yanagi glanced at her notebook and frowned. She had an assignment in English and she was getting nowhere. _I'll do this later._ She decided and glanced at Fuuko who was laughing mirthfully. _I guess I left my concentration somewhere in my locker._

"What did sempai tell you?" Yanagi questioned the moment Fuuko turned her phone off.

Fuuko toyed with the hem of her blouse. "He's coming back." She said with a big smile on her face.

"That's great Fuuko-chan!" Yanagi squealed. She looked at her watch and started placing her things back in her bag. "When?"

"He's on his way now." Fuuko did the same. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly 5 pm. Why?"

"I have to go back to the university." Fuuko replied as she stood up. "How about you?"

"I'm going to the library to get some books before going home." Yanagi sighed. "I got a couple of essays to finish."

"Good thing you only had two. I have three." Fuuko rolled her eyes.

Yanagi giggled suddenly. "Let me guess, you're too lazy to finish it and you're thinking that you may convince Tokiya-kun to do it for you. Am I right?"

"Jackpot!" Fuuko whooped as they exited the cafe and started walking across the street to their university.

Yanagi shook her head. "Still excusing yourself from your responsibilities Fuu-chan?" She wagged her forefinger at the grinning Fuuko. "That's not a good attitude."

"Yare, yare!" Fuuko answered in a sing-song voice. "I'm just joking. I'm not going to let Mi-chan finish my essay. That would be too much. I'm just going to ask for his help in case I can't finish it myself."

"Where are you heading anyway?" Yanagi waved at a classmate that greeted them as they passed by.

"I'm going to the photography club. We have a meeting." Fuuko stopped in front of a building. "So I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

Yanagi nodded. "Ja!" She gave a small wave as Fuuko turned to enter the building. Yanagi hesitated a little before calling out her purple-haired friend's name. "Fuuko!"

Fuuko turned around. "Nani?"

"Be careful on your way home!" Yanagi said.

Fuuko smiled. "Hai! Arigatou." She turned to walk inside the building, greeting some people she knew before disappearing from Yanagi's view.

The ex-healer continued to walk towards the university's library which was two buildings away. The wind blew softly caressing her soft brown hair. She stopped in front of a garden that was just across the library. It was still beautiful just like the first time she saw it two years ago.

Two years. It was that long. Time flies by so fast. The fight with Kurei and Mori Kouran--they seemed like a long time ago. She shook her head to push away the memory. _At least we're all happy now._ She paused. _Well, before Fuuko started receiving those letters._ She turned and made her way towards the library's entrance. _Maybe it'll stop once Mikagami-sempai is back. _It was the one thing that stops her from worrying. Besides, Mikagami had a reputation in their school. No one dares to cross paths with him since they know they couldn't survive his wrath.

Yanagi was too engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her not very far away.

--

_There's that bitch with brown hair and eyes. Fuuko's best friend, Sakoshita Yanagi. She's beautiful just like Fuuko. But hers was the beauty of an angel while Fuuko has the beauty of a goddess. And a goddess needs to be worshipped. I have to be very careful with my moves from now on. That girl has a sharp instinct even though she looks innocent and based on my observations; she's smart in her own way too. _He started walking towards the library. He gave a little smile every time someone he knew passes by. _I should watch this Yanagi-san. One has to be very careful. Who knows? She might interfere with my plans. I can't let that happen. _He carefully stole a glance at Yanagi again.

_I won't let someone like her ruin it. _

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

Yes! The edited version. Finally. It's not much of an eyesore now than it is before.


	2. I’m Just Near You And You Don’t Know It

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Flame of Recca.

I have no beta reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

Yes, this chapter is also edited. I don't think I need to repeat the reason why.

* * *

**Stalker**

**Chapter 2: I'm Just Near You And You Don't Know It**

* * *

Fuuko opened the door of the room where the photography club will be having their meeting. The club was composed of almost 100 members. Tokyo University offers different organization and countless of extracurricular activities for their students. Anyone can enter any (and as many) guild that he wants to be part of, given that he would be able to handle it along with his academics.

As for her, she was a member of the photography club and a contributor to their college's newspaper. She was taking up a course in journalism and thought that it would be a good idea to join the photography club since she's a photographer by whim and taking pictures are also part of her course.

"Hello!" She greeted the other members which were there already. They weren't that many since it was only five minutes after 5. A chorus of hi and hellos answered her greeting. She strode towards a guy who was near the open window and patted his back. "Natsuo, I'm here." She said.

Kamatari Natsuo turned his head towards her and smiled. "I thought you weren't coming." He pinched Fuuko's right ear, playfully. He was an inch taller than Fuuko, with blond hair and blue eyes. He's one of the photography club's officers. Above all, he's also Fuuko's closest friend (next to Yanagi-chan and that bastard Recca) and is a hundred percent gay.

"Of course I'll come!" Fuuko retorted, rubbing her ear when Natsuo finally released his hand. "I think you want me to lose my ear, damn it!" She cursed. "I just pierced it last night."

Natsuo peered at her right ear. A small earring can be seen on the upper part. He let out a sigh. "What are you planning to do with your ears anyway? Put some holes all around it? Gosh Fuuko-chan! You're not turning into a punk, are you?"

"Of course not!" Fuuko answered defensively. "It just looks cute. And if I want to, I can let it close again. No need to fuss! Besides it's the only earring I'm wearing." She tucked her long hair back.

"Ok, ok!" Natsuo held up his hands in defeat. "I got the point." He glanced again at her. "And I think you're right. It looks cute."

Fuuko beamed and sat on the window sill. "So what's this meeting all about?"

Natsuo frowned. "Sheesh, can't you wait 'til all the members are here so I don't have to explain it again?" He complained.

"Hey," Fuuko retorted. "In case you're forgetting Mr. Vice-President, I'm also a club officer." She crossed her arms and pouted. "I have the right to know what kind of agendas we have."

"Point taken." Natsuo answered. He pouted back at her. "You're starting to sound like our Mikagami-sama." He joked.

Fuuko groaned. "Gee Natsuo-chan. How can I forget that you're also a member of Mikagami Tokiya's official fan club?" She said sarcastically. "Don't you have a meeting today with your fellow members?"

Natsuo laughed. "Dah-ling," he drawled. "Me and half of the female and the whole acting-females here at Tokyo University are members of his fan club." He paused momentarily to glance at her before continuing. "We are already planning to form a kind of cult with him as our god, you know, just like Dionysus or Apollo."

"Cut it out." Fuuko whispered fiercely. The door opened and more members came in. "Are you telling me that you're also planning to make a statue of him and worship it?"

Natsuo gave her a surprised look. "How did you know that?" He gasped. "Do you want to join us? We can make you the high priestess since…"

"Are you crazy?" Fuuko interrupted, placing both of her hands on her hips.

Natsuo laughed rather sarcastically. "Your expression's worth a million Fuu-chan." He rolled his eyes. "I wish I had a camera with me."

"That was sick." Fuuko muttered. "I thought you're really planning to form some cult." She gave a small sigh of relief.

"Hey, I wasn't joking about it." Natsuo replied. "Actually every member agreed to it. A lot of us are willing to sell all our belongings so we can make a statue of him." Fuuko stared at him wide-eye. "But," Natsuo continued. "Since we have Yumi Haru, a very talented sculptor, we don't have to worry about money." He glanced at Fuuko whose jaw dropped off its hinges.

He waved her expression away like it was some sort of a mosquito. "Are you surprised? We have so many plans…" He sighed dreamily.

"He's mine now!"

"Nani?" Natsuo looked at her with a surprised expression. "Care to repeat that again?"

"I said Mikagami Tokiya's mine now." Fuuko repeated with a smug smile on her lips.

Natsuo sniffled. "You don't have to make me remember that fact." He cried, dabbing his eyes with a lacy handkerchief. "It breaks my heart."

"Yumi Haru, huh?" Fuuko repeated the name, so as to change the subject. "The name's familiar." She heard that name before, but when and where, she couldn't remember.

"And you call yourself a journalist." Natsuo commented with a snort. "You did an article about her and her winning sculpture a few months ago. Have you forgotten about it already?"

Fuuko snapped her fingers. "Yeah, you're right." Now she remembers. "The editor loved my story, ne?" She winked at Natsuo who snorted again.

"So you've seen some of her work? How would you rate it?"

"Perfect 10." Fuuko answered. "Or maybe I'd go for 20."

"Same here." Natsuo agreed. "So this Yumi Haru, she has this piece that she's currently working on for an upcoming competition. I just thought you might be interested to know. Maybe you can help me make an article about it for the paper. Kami knows how they need some good news to feature there." Natsuo was also a contributor to their paper just like her.

"Uh-huh."

"This piece," Natsuo continued. "She calls it 'The Unknown'. I haven't seen what it looks like but you could go, or we could go, and check it personally in her apartment."

"Seems like the university's entering her to a lot of competitions." Fuuko observed.

"You're right. But who could blame them? We have so many talented artists here. And that includes both of us." Natsuo winked at her and she laughed. "But that's not really my concern."

"And what is?" Fuuko queried.

"In this competition that she would enter, she's required to bring two sculptures as entries." Natsuo explained. "The other sculpture is the one that concerns me now."

Fuuko's brows furrowed. "Why? What's the other sculpture?"

Natsuo smiled. "Mikagami Tokiya!"

"Would you stop that? It's not funny!" The former Fuujin wielder managed not to screech in front of all the photography club members.

Natsuo shrugged. "That's what she told me. And I passed it on to you since she's afraid to tell you personally. Besides if that sculpture won, then it would be the perfect statue for our about-to-be-founded-cult to worship, ne Fuuko-chan? I even suggested to Yumi that she should sculpt Tokiya-sama naked." He let out a high tinkling laugh, while Fuuko was fighting the urge to send him flying to the sky.

"QUIT. IT!" Fuuko punctuated her sentence, indicating that she's near to being irritated. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Besides, what makes you think Tokiya will agree to that?"

Natsuo stopped laughing. "That's where you'll come in honey." He looked at her somberly for a moment and without another word, he suddenly threw himself at her feet. "Come on Fuuko-chan! Convince him please!" Everyone turned to look at them.

Fuuko turned red, and tried prying off Natsuo's arms which were wrapped around her leg. "Please, oh, pretty please with sugar on the top." Natsuo continued clinging at her leg.

"Ignore us, please." The purple-haired girl grinned sheepishly at the club members who were staring at them, wide-eyed. "Natsuo's just having his episodes." Turning to her so-called, exaggeration-loving friend, she growled. "Get up or I'll throw you out of the window."

"Not until you agree to convince Mikagami-san." Natsuo retorted.

Fuuko sighed and leveled her face with his. "I can't and he wouldn't agree to it. Now get up. You look stupid."

As if recalling that he's one of the most respected students in the university, Natsuo stood up confidently, dusted his shirt and cleared his throat. He glanced at Fuuko, who had one of her eyebrows up.

"If you can't convince him, then what kind of girlfriend are you?" Natsuo muttered.

"How about YOU convince him." Fuuko suggested.

"And have my pretty head chopped off?" Natsuo replied. "No, thank you. I'm too young to die."

Fuuko gave him a 'see-what-I-mean' look.

"Sheesh," Natsuo murmured. He sighed and looked at her. "Are you sure you can't?"

"Can't." Fuuko answered.

"Not even if you beg him?"

"No."

"Or serve him as his slave?"

"Why would I do that?"

"How about if you bargain with your body?"

"Do you want me to chop your head off?"

"Oh come on he can't resist that."

"How did you know?"

"For Kami's sake are you that stupid Fuuko? With that body?"

"Are you insulting me?"

"Gomen! I'm joking!"

"I said no!"

"Onegai!"

"No!!"

"Not if you tell him, you'd let him do whatever he wants with your body?"

"He already did."

"Nani?"

"I'm joking!" Fuuko rolled her eyes. "Mi-chan's not a pervert. Unlike some people I know." She looked at him pointedly and Natsuo pretended to whistle.

"Fuuko-chan's got a secret." Natsuo sang.

"It's not what you're thinking!" Fuuko retorted.

Natsuo grinned. "If you say so…"

"There's nothing going on like that between us." Fuuko reasoned out.

"Spare me the excuses." Natsuo replied, examining his fingernails as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"You're really a pervert!" She bonked his head.

"That hurts!"

Fuuko groaned. "I'm going to repeat it. There's nothing going on between us like that. Is it that hard to understand?"

"A little defensive aren't we?" Natsuo teased. "Ok, so there's nothing going on between you and our Tokiya-sama like that 'thing'?"

Fuuko took a deep breath to calm her nerves. At least, Natsuo managed to get that inside his thick-skulled head.

"But certainly there IS something going on between both of your legs, ne?" He smiled sweetly at Fuuko.

It was all Fuuko could do to stop herself from killing Natsuo.

Natsuo let out a laugh. Fuuko gritted her teeth. _Calm down, Fuuko-chan, calm down_. She repeated it over and over again, like a chant. _Or you'll end up killing this so-called friend of yours._

"Don't take it that seriously. I'm only joking." Natsuo patted her shoulder.

"I would love to slit your throat," Fuuko muttered. "You seem to be picking me as your target today. Do you have a problem?"

Natsuo shook his head, laughing a little. "Gomen! You know I just love teasing you." He smiled and looked around. "Well I think we better start the meeting now." He sauntered off to the front of the room.

Fuuko followed him with her gazed and sighed.

--

_There she is--my beautiful goddess. She looks good no matter what she wears. She seemed to be having some fun time with her gay friend, Kamatari Natsuo. I have to be careful of this guy also. Just like Yanagi, he might be another threat. He's also smart._

_I don't think he knows anything about my letter. Fuuko didn't show it to him. Yanagi-san's the only one who knows about it. At least, I'm still safe. But will she tell Mikagami about it? Well I'm going to find out. _He smiled discreetly, aware that there are people around him.

_My Fuuko-chan. I left a little gift inside your locker. I hope you like it. _He glanced at her again. _I'm sure you'll try harder this time to figure out who sent it to you. Well too bad, you can't. _

He smiled again.

_I'm just near you… and you don't know it._

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

So how was it? I hope the edited version's much better than the first one.


	3. The Stalker?

Disclaimer: For the third time, I don't own Flame of Recca.

I have no beta reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

Again: This chapter is edited.

* * *

**Stalker**

**Chapter 3: The Stalker?**

* * *

Yurikago Hoshi stepped out of the room where the photography club held their meeting. He looked around and spotted Kamatari Natsuo talking to Kirisawa Fuuko. He was going to ask the former about the photography contest (that was what their meeting's all about), but hesitated since he was talking to someone.

As a kid, Hoshi already had a talent concerning art. He can draw, paint and even sculpt--though not as good as Yumi Haru. But there is one thing that he likes more than holding a pencil and drawing an interesting subject in a blank paper, and that is photography. Nearly everyone in their club considered it as a hobby, but not him. He loves to take pictures of anything and everything and he tries to capture its beauty on film.

He glanced again at Natsuo. He was still busy with his conversation with Fuuko. He shifted his gaze to the pretty purple-haired girl, who had that 100 carat smile on her face. Hoshi blushed. If there was another reason why he joined the photography club, it was Fuuko Kirisawa.

She had stolen his heart from the moment she stepped inside the room of his Psychology class. Beautiful, confident, popular and cheerful--that's how Fuuko was known. She had chosen a seat near the window, which was an advantage for him because he can see her perfectly from where he was sitting. He was aware that a girl like her wouldn't even spare him a second glance, so he doubts if she remembers him—or if she even knows him.

_Why don't you go and talk to them?_ His inner voice told him.

_I can't._ He answered back.

_Why? Are you scared?_ The voice taunted him. _You're a chicken Hoshi. You can't even talk to a girl like her even if your life depends on it._

_Fuuko's not just a GIRL, she's different. _He retorted.

_The least you can do is give it a try. _The voice said. _Remember, when the opportunity comes, grab it. Now's the perfect opportunity!_

He felt his palms went clammy and he realized that his feet were already taking him directly to where Natsuo and Fuuko are. He grinned nervously when he approached them. "Ano, Natsuo-san," He called and Natsuo turned to look at him.

"Oh, it's you Hoshi." Natsuo recognized the tall, light brown-haired guy who approached them. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked.

Hoshi smiled shyly. "I just wanted to ask you something about the photography contest."

"Hey," Fuuko called. "I think I know you." She pointed a finger at him.

"Me?" Hoshi asked coyly.

"Yeah," Fuuko nodded. "Wait, you're…" She tapped her forefinger on her chin. "You're…"

"Yurikago Hoshi." Natsuo said.

"That's it." Fuuko snapped her fingers. "You're from my psychology class during first year, right?"

Hoshi nodded. He was surprised that Fuuko knows his name and the fact that he existed. His heart pounded heavily inside his chest. He gave her a small smile, which Fuuko returned.

"I heard so much about you from Natsuo." Fuuko said. "He said you're very talented."

"Arigatou." Hoshi managed to say. He was blushing madly.

"I forgot to introduce myself. She extended a hand which he shyly took. "Fuuko Kirisawa. I hope you still remember me."

"Of course I remember you." He said softly, shaking her hand. _How can I forget you? You've been plaguing my dreams for a long time now. _He thought. "You're a very popular person in our school. That's why it's hard to forget someone like you."

Fuuko smiled. Hoshi prayed for time to stop. Finally, his dream came true. Fuuko Kirisawa was smiling at him and not only that; he was also holding her hand. _They're soft. Just like I imagined they would be._ He murmured inside his head. Their handshake lasted for only a few seconds. But to Hoshi, it was like, forever.

Fuuko retrieved her hand and turned to Natsuo. "I have to go now." Fuuko said. "It was nice meeting you Hoshi-san."

"Can't you wait for me?" Natsuo asked. "I'm sure Hoshi and I wouldn't take long."

Fuuko shook her head. "Sorry but I have to go to the other building and get something from my locker. Besides I need to get home as early as I can. Mi-chan's coming back." She sprinted towards the entrance after giving Natsuo a peck on the cheek.

"Kiss Mikagami-san for me!" Natsuo called after her.

"Will do!" Fuuko responded.

"So what are you going to ask me about?" Natsuo turned to Hoshi.

"I want to know what kind of subjects we can and can't take pictures of." Hoshi replied. He already had a lot of subjects in his mind.

"Already going to take pictures?" Natsuo looked at him in amazement. "You're something."

"I wouldn't do anything this weekend anyway." He explained.

"Well, Tsuki-san told me that the contestants can pick whatever subject they like." Natsuo said. "He doesn't care what the members present as long as they present something."

Hoshi nodded. "Arigatou Natsuo-san. I'll give some of my pictures to you on Monday."

Natsuo smiled. "Is that all? I'm going to bet that you'll win this contest Hoshi. You're very talented." He glanced at his watch. "I have to go now and see if I can still catch up with Fuuko-chan. Bye for now." He gave a small wave before sauntering away.

Hoshi nodded and followed him with his gaze. _Fuuko. _He thought sadly. _She's the only girl that I ever love. And yet…she'll never be mine. _He lowered his gaze on the floor. _Mikagami's coming back, so I guess…I have to content myself on watching her._

--

Fuuko slammed her locker's door open. Of all things to forget, it just had to be her English notes. She cringed when the sound echoed along the empty hall of the Arts and Letters building. "Creepy." She muttered. She was about to grab her notes when she noticed something sitting on the top of her books.

Tilting her head, she tried to make it out._ A box?_ She brought it out to examine it. _Well it's certainly not mine. _

She opened it and gasped. Inside the box was a silver charm bracelet. "Sugoi!" Was all she can say. She glanced back at her locker and found out that there is also a rose with a note attached to it.

Reaching out, she took the white rose and inhaled its sweet-smelling fragrance. "Wonder who sent this?" She murmured. Then she remembered the note. "Mi-chan?" She guessed and grinned. _I guess he's already here._ She looked around as she opened the letter. _Maybe he's hiding somewhere around, ready to pop out and give me a kiss._ She snickered a little at her own thought. _Well that's the side effect when you miss someone who's been away from you for a week. _She smiled and proceeded to read the letter.

Then she froze.

_My dear Fuuko-chan, _the note began.

_I hope you like my little present. It's beautiful, right? But not as half as beautiful as you are. Nothing can compare to your beauty. What are you waiting for? Wear it. It'll look good on your wrist. Did you like the rose too? I'm sure you did. I know all about your likes and dislikes Fuuko-chan. So don't be surprised if I sent a bouquet of lilies or a bouquet of white roses to you one of these days. Or maybe I'll send you some tulips or…tsk, tsk, tsk! You have so many favorite flowers. But I'll send them all, every one of them, just to prove that I really, really, really love you. I want you to keep the bracelet as a proof of our love. _

_As they say in Spanish, hasta la proxima ves…till next time Fuuko-chan. Aishiteru._

Fuuko gritted her teeth as she crumpled the letter. That's it. She's going to find out who's sending her all of these stuffs and beat the crap out of him. She grimaced and was about to rip the letter in half, when a voice (resembling Yanagi's) reminded her that it would be better if she show it to Tokiya.

Hesitating for a moment, she tucked the letter at the pocket of her jeans and slammed her locker shut. She was about lock it when a sudden thought made her pause. _How in the world did the rose and the bracelet got inside my locker? _She pondered._ They didn't pick the lock by themselves, did they?_

_Well it's certainly obvious that they can't since they are non-living things. _Her mind rationalized. She breathed deeply as she continued staring at the lock in her hand. Even if she locks it now, it wouldn't stop her secret admirer from opening it again and placing whatever he wants inside.

_I'll get a new lock tomorrow. _She decided as she started walking towards the building entrance. It was starting to get on her nerves. She can tolerate the mysterious letters showing up at doorstep of her apartment and sometimes in her locker. But a letter is so thin that it can be slipped easily under the door or locker without bothering to unlock it.

What she can't tolerate is that her mysterious letter sender managed to place a rose and a gift inside her LOCKED locker.

She slowed her pace as she neared the building's exit. That was when she realized that she was still holding the rose and the gift. With an expression of pure disgust on her face, she looked around for a nearest trash can. When she found one, she threw both items in it and closed the lid with all her might.

"Whoa!" Natsuo exclaimed as he approached her. "What is happening here?"

Fuuko turned around sharply that she nearly collided with Natsuo. "Oh it's you." She whispered. "You scared me. Don't do that again!"

Natsuo frowned. "What happened?" He grabbed Fuuko's arm. "Tell me."

The former Fuujin master placed a hand on her forehead and took a deep breath, calming herself. She didn't tell Natsuo about the letters and its sender. And probably, now is the right time to do it. She gave a weak smile and said. "How do I look?"

Natsuo bonked her in the head. "BAKA!!" He shouted. "Here I was concern about your welfare, and then all you can say to me is HOW DO I LOOK?" He half-screeched. "Well to tell you frankly… you look like--eeew!!"

Fuuko managed to laugh at that. Trust Natsuo to amuse her at times like this. "Seriously Na-chan? How do I look?" She repeated the question again.

"Dazzling in your pale color." Natsuo answered, placing both of his hands on her cheek and giving her a friendly smack on the lips. "And with your hair sticking out everywhere." He stuck his tongue out at this.

"Well Mikagami-san will surely have a fit when he sees me." Fuuko sighed.

Natsuo snorted. "Come on girlfriend. I can't let my Mikagami-sama see his other half like this. Even though you're my rival for his love, I'll fix you up enough to make him drool."

The girl in front of him grinned. "I always look best no matter how my hair looks like or what I wear. Heck, I'll even look good wearing a sack." She stated confidently. Finally her nervousness managed to subside a little. They started walking towards the university's exit, heading for the bus stop.

"A sack huh?" Natsuo repeated. "Maybe you should really try wearing it. I wonder how the whole university will react."

"Hey I'm not serious about the 'sack thing'." Fuuko replied as she and Natsuo waited for the bus. "And it's nice of you to accompany me."

"Well not really," He gave her a cheeky grin. "I'm going to Niko-chan's today, that's why I was asking you to wait up for me. He lives near your apartment, in case you've forgotten."

Fuuko nodded. A bus stopped in front of them and they boarded it.

After settling down on a vacant seat, Natsuo turned to her with a serious face. "You know, you nearly wrecked the trash can when you put back its lid a while ago." He recalled in a somber tone. "Something's up. Care to tell me about it?"

"I haven't been telling you something, actually." Fuuko said after taking a deep breath.

"Maybe you should do now. I'm all ears."

"Just promise me that you're not going to blabber it to anyone." Fuuko stared at him seriously. Natsuo nodded. "I told Yanagi about this already."

She began to relate to Natsuo all about the letters she'd been receiving, the gift and the rose at her locker and her unwanted and unknown admirer.

--

By the time she finished the story, they were already trekking the street towards Fuuko's apartment.

Natsuo was frowning. "From the way it sounded, I'll say he's not only an admirer Fuuko, He's stalking you." He muttered as they walked slowly along the deserted and lamp-lighted street.

"Sometimes, I can sense that someone is watching me but I haven't paid any attention to it." She plucked some imaginary strings from her blouse. "I told Yanagi that I would tell Tokiya all about it."

Natsuo nodded. "Yeah you should tell him. At least, you'll have someone to watch you and keep you away from that admirer of yours."

"Well here we are." Fuuko announced when she saw that they're already near the apartment. They passed by a Yaris sedan that was parked on the side of the street.

"Do you want me to accompany you inside?" Natsuo asked.

Fuuko shook her head. "No need. I can manage." She replied and gave Natsuo a quick peck on the cheeks. "Bye now!"

"Don't forget to kiss Mikagami-sama for me." Natsuo reminded her again as he blew her a kiss. Fuuko nodded with a grin and bounded towards the two-storey house.

_Mi-chan is still not here._ She thought as she stared at the empty garage. She noted that the bike she used yesterday when she went to the grocery store was still lying in the middle of it. _Oops… better take care of that before Mi-chan runs over it._ She reminded herself that she would return it to its rightful place later.

She unlocked the apartment's door and stepped inside. It was already dark outside and was even darker inside the apartment, since it was nearly 8 pm. Just as she closed the door she felt someone's presence behind her.

Her hand started groping for the switch beside the door, as stealthily as she could. She was downright nervous. What if that someone inside the apartment was her secret admirer? He told her in one of his letters that they will see each other soon. What if he managed to enter the house by picking the lock of the door just like what he did to her locker? She took a deep breath and readied herself just in case.

All of a sudden a voice boomed out from the darkness.

"I've been waiting for you."

--

_So you think you can just throw my gifts just like that Fuuko-chan? Well we'll see about that won't we? I know you liked my gift. Who wouldn't? It's not every day a guy will give you a silver bracelet. _

_But it's more than just a silver bracelet. It's the proof of our love. OUR LOVE. And you threw it away as if it doesn't have any importance to you. I'll punish you for it. I'm going to make you understand that we belong together. WE BELONG TOGETHER! _

_You're mine. I'm going to make you mine… whatever it takes._

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

Chapter 3. Finished. Whew!


	4. Boyfriend's Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca or any of its characters.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

Again this will be edited. With some few major/minor changes and add-ons.

* * *

**Stalker**

**Chapter 4: Boyfriend's Back**

* * *

"I've been waiting for you." A voice boomed out from the darkness.

Fuuko's heart jumped to her throat. _I have no weapons here with me._ She thought, a bit panicky. _My awls are long gone and…_ She felt for the closed door behind her. _I'm trapped! Shit!_

She drew in a deep breath. She didn't expect her unknown admirer to show up not just at the doorstep of her apartment…but inside it. _Kami help me!_ She pleaded silently, appalled that she was so shocked that she seemed rooted on the spot.

Normally when she is facing an attacker (or someone like this), her body's automatic response would be to fight back. She was a former Hokage fighter after all, for Kami's sake!

But right now, all her fighting hormones were probably in a dormant mode, since all she could think of is escaping the apartment in order to get some help.

_Natsuo's probably somewhere near here_. She thought, staring down at the books in her hand. An idea occurred to her. _Right! If I throw these at him, he'll be caught off guard and it'll give me enough time to escape._ She realized. _At this moment all I can count on is the split second between surprise and realization…_She readied herself. _And my speed._

_On the count of three Fuuko-chan. One, two--don't forget to turn the lights on first._ She reminded herself, one hand groping for the switch. _Three!_ She flicked the switch on and threw her books at the figure standing a few feet away from her.

Without bothering to look if she had hit the target, she opened the door and ran outside shouting Natsuo's name.

--

Natsuo glanced back when he heard someone shouting. He was not far from the apartment where he parted ways with Fuuko. Just three houses away to be exact since he ran into someone he knew and they chatted for a few minutes about their favorite subject: Mikagami Tokiya. The guy, or much appropriate, the gay was also a member of MTFC (Mikagami Tokiya Fan Club).

And now… some lunatic was shouting his name in public. Talk about humiliation. This crazy human species will absolutely get something from him…

…like a good chiding—Kamatari Natsuo style.

--

"Natsuo!!" Fuuko called out while running towards her friend. She felt relieve that Natsuo is still within the vicinity. Surely that stalker of hers wouldn't dare to come near her since she's with guy.

Or in Natsuo's case…never mind.

"KAMATARI NATSUO!" She yelled again.

Natsuo turned towards her direction with an annoyed expression on his face which changed swiftly when he realized who was calling him. "Fuu… Fuuko-chan?" He sputtered out.

The purple-haired girl stopped in front of him so suddenly that she nearly toppled over him.

"Fuu-chan what happened?" Natsuo shrieked; placing his hands on her shoulders, trying to steady her. "Daijobu desu ka? Fuuko-chan!" He shook her a little.

"He…was…he was in... the…apartment." Fuuko managed to sputter out, still short-winded. "He is inside the apartment!" She pointed towards the apartment's direction.

"Who? Why? What?" Natsuo asked, rubbing her back gently hoping to soothe her. "Take your time." He ordered. "Take a deep breath, first." He demonstrated.

Fuuko followed his order. "He's inside the apartment." She repeated after a couple of deep breaths.

Natsuo raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"The guy that I told you. The one… the one sending those…those letters." Fuuko stammered. "He got inside. HE GOT INSIDE THE APARTMENT!" She screeched as she grabbed Natsuo's arms and started shaking him.

"DAMN IT!! What's with all that shouting?" An angry, middle-aged neighbor banged her door open. "You young people have no manners! You're just wasting time in those universities where you learn nothing but flirt. That's why…" The woman ranted only to be cut off by Natsuo's remark.

"Keep your mouth shut woman!" Natsuo shouted back. "We're having an emergency here! Turn the volume of your TV or radio high. That way, you won't hear us. Damn it!" He cursed back shocking the woman who, after recovering, banged her door again--close.

He turned to Fuuko who was still trying to compose herself. "There, there," He soothed her. "I'll accompany you back home. Maybe you stalker isn't there now. From the way you were shouting, he probably got scared and ran away."

"I don't want to go back…yet." Fuuko declared stubbornly, shaking her head. "What if he's hiding somewhere inside the apartment waiting for me to come back?"

"Sshhh!" Natsuo hushed her. "WE are going back to your apartment. This is so unlike you, you know." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Fuuko might be a one brave girl. But finding your unknown admirer AKA stalker waiting for you inside your apartment, can be downright unnerving.

"I'm going to look at every possible place inside your apartment. Every corner, every closet and cabinet just to make sure he's not there. Is that a deal?" He promised. "And if he is; I'll beat the crap out of him." He stated not-so-confidently, following it with a little gulp and a somehow painful expression on his face. "For you… that is."

Fuuko's expression turned skeptical. Somehow… that sounded a little ridiculous.

Natsuo rolled his eyes in response. "I know I can't exactly beat the crap out of him." He admitted. "But there's the two of us, so we got the upper hand in this situation." He reasoned out.

The former wind master bit her lip, contemplating.

"We can gang up on him." He grinned sheepishly, trying to calm his own starting-to-get-frazzle nerves. "And I know you can handle arm to arm combat with a person twice your own size."

Without another word (and without waiting for Fuuko's reply), he grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the apartment's direction before his courage ran out.

--

Yanagi glanced at her bedside clock. _It's nearly seven o' clock. Recca's probably back in his dorm now. _She grabbed the cordless phone and dialed her boyfriend's number.

After four rings, Recca finally picked up the phone. "Konbanwa." He greeted. "Recca here!"

"Recca-kun. Konbanwa." Yanagi greeted back.

"Yanagi-chan!" Recca exclaimed. "I'm glad you called. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just want to check if you're already there in your dorm." Yanagi explained, tapping her slender fingers on her study table.

"I just got here." Recca laughed. "Your timing is good Ya-chan. Our professor dismissed us a bit earlier today. Normally, I wouldn't be back here until 7:30." Recca had stopped calling her 'hime' since she personally requested it to him after the last battle with Mori Kouran. Now he was taking Behavioral Science at Waseda University, believe it or not.

"Oh, gomen!" Yanagi apologized. "Maybe you better change your clothes first and rest."

"Don't worry about it." Recca assured her.

"No, I insist." Yanagi replied in an authoritative tone. "Do what I say."

"Hai, hai!" Recca agreed. "You know I can't say no to you. I'll call you later."

"Eat first." Yanagi reminded him. "Then call me. I have something to tell you. Sayonara."

"Sayonara."

"Sayonara." Yanagi repeated before turning the phone off. Then she remembered that she herself hadn't eaten any dinner yet. She stood up and went out of her room. Since her parents had so much money, they had insisted on buying a house for her to live in while she was attending Tokyo Uni, complete with 2 maids; one for cooking and the other one for cleaning. She sighed._ So much for wanting to be independent. _She thought sadly. Her parents are overprotective. How she envied Fuuko who was living on her own, from their day one in the university.

_But Fuuko's not 'on her own' anymore. _She reminded herself. _She's now living in Mikagami-sempai's apartment._ _I wonder what those two are doing now._ Yanagi's face colored; a deep shade of red. _Of course they'll be making up for all those days they've been separated. Are they cuddling, kissing or… _She left the sentence hanging in the air. "Iie!!" She squealed as she shook her head to erase such unwanted thoughts.

One of the maids who was about to go upstairs and call her, saw her blushing and shaking her head furiously. "Yanagi-san daijobu desu ka?" She asked worriedly. Yanagi stared at her wordlessly; embarrassed that she was caught in a humiliating situation.

"I'm ok." Yanagi gave her a weak grin.

"But your face is all red. Maybe I should call a doctor."

"It's not necessary. I just remembered something funny." Yanagi assured the maid, still blushing. "I'll go and eat now." She headed towards the kitchen as fast as her feet would let her.

--

Natsuo inhaled sharply when he entered the apartment with Fuuko in tow. He was expecting someone to pop out suddenly and whack him in the head unconscious or something. _Uno, dos, tres…_he counted in Spanish. Nothing happened.

He glanced back at Fuuko who was behind him. "We're going in." He said and got a nod as an answer. Heck! That line sounded like they're in some kind of a mission involving entering an abandoned building in search for hostages or whatever. They just lack the proper uniforms, helmets with communicating systems attached to it and of course guns.

Fuuko clutched Natsuo's hand tighter. She had never been nervous like this before. Not even when she was facing Gashakura in the UBS. Surely all her opponents will have a fit once they find out that only a stupid stalker managed to scare Kirisawa Fuuko. If ever that twerp shows up in front of her and Natsuo, she would probably faint.

Glancing left to right, Natsuo released a sigh. "The coast is clear." He whispered. "I repeat, the coast is clear captain. We're…" Fuuko whacked him on the head. "Ouch!" He turned to give her a glare. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood here."

Fuuko was about to respond when she heard some sounds coming from the direction of the kitchen. "What's that?" She hissed as she grabbed Natsuo's arm.

"It's coming from the kitchen." Natsuo murmured. "Shhh!"

Slowly they edge towards the direction of the kitchen. Fuuko's heart was beating, no, more like pounding inside her chest so hard. "Please don't let it be him. Please!" She whispered.

"I think it's only a mouse." Natsuo whispered back to her.

"Fuck. This apartment doesn't have any mouse." Fuuko retorted.

Suddenly Natsuo stiffened. "You're probably right about it not being a mouse Fuuko. They don't make sounds that loud." There was a sharp intake of breath beside him. "I think it's a man!" He shrieked when a figure appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Fuuko gasped. She couldn't see the figure well since she's currently hiding behind Natsuo's back. But she can make out the silhouette of her stalker.

The pounding of heart was so loud that it feels like she's going to be deaf from it. There is a weird feeling inside her as if she was being suck into a whirlpool of nothingness.

With that, she did the most unbelievable thing she could ever do in her life. One that will surely bring ruin to her reputation as one of Hokage Team's toughest fighter…

She fainted.

--

Yanagi was talking to Recca on the phone. Again.

"Yes I'll be there tomorrow." Recca was saying. "Come on I can't let a week pass without me seeing you."

"Hai." Yanagi replied. "But are you sure you have no classes tomorrow?"

"Of course." Recca answered. "I have both of my weekends free. Maybe I'll be there about 10:00 am?"

"That'll be fine." Yanagi said gleefully. "By the way Fuuko told me that Mikagami-sempai's coming back."

"The ice prince?" Recca snickered. "Oh yeah, you told me he went to some kind of a meeting, ne?"

"A lecture...or seminar." The former healer corrected him. "He called Fuuko earlier and told her that he's coming back tonight, though I still haven't called Fuu-chan if he's already there now."

"U-huh."

Yanagi rested her head on the fluffy pillow on her bed. "There's something I have to tell you about Fuuko, Recca-kun. Promise me you won't tell anyone." Recca can be a tattletale sometimes.

"Err… sure." Recca answered in a doubting tone. "What about Fuuko huh? Is there any problem?"

"There is…" Yanagi sighed.

"Nani?" The former flame master all but screamed. "Is she…pregnant?" Recca asked the last word in a very soft tone.

Yanagi coughed. "Iie!" Trust Recca to assume that first.

"Joking!" Recca said in a sheepish tone. "Ok, so what's the catch?"

Recca's former 'hime-chama' drew in a deep breath before telling her boyfriend all about Fuuko and her unknown admirer-slash-stalker, despite her promise to the ex-Fuujin wielder that she would keep mum about it. Recca is also Fuuko's friend--the closest one to her actually.

He has the right to know what is happening to his childhood friend. Right?

--

Natsuo took a very deep breath for the umpteenth time that day.

A very deep, deep breath.

Who knows maybe it'll be his last breath considering the person standing before him is glaring at him menacingly.

In a very calm and serious tone, Mikagami Tokiya asked. "What's going on here?"

They were outside Fuuko's bedroom, where he had obligingly carried his unconscious girlfriend, glaring at Natsuo. "First, she threw her books at me with NO apparent reason, opened the door and ran outside screaming her head off like a lunatic." He ran a hand through his hair and released an exasperated sigh.

Natsuo kept his mouth shut. Wisely kept his mouth shut.

The silver-haired guy in front of him continued speaking. "After a few minutes, both of you came back here like two scared rabbits. When I appeared in the kitchen doorway, you shrieked and she dropped unconscious." He was looking--correction--glowering at Natsuo, demanding for an explanation.

Natsuo gulped. "You have a photographic memory Mikagami-sama, uh, I mean sempai." He gave a weak smile. "No wonder they call you 'perfect'."

Mikagami scowled and Natsuo bit his lower lip. Wrong thing to say. Fuuko often told him that Mikagami's always calm and cool. But right now he looked a little closer to the word pissed. _Well whatever his emotion is, he's still so handsome._ Natsuo thought. _Maybe we can have some coffee or juice or tea at the kitchen now that Fuuko's lying knock-out on her bed. _He sneaked a look at Mikagami who was still wearing a scowl on his face. _Then again, maybe not._

"Let's go down to the kitchen Natsuo-san." Mikagami invited, or more like ordered. "We have a lot to talk about." With that, he turned and walked towards the stairs.

Natsuo placed a hand on his open mouth. _A private talk with Mikagami-sama? Now this is what I call fun. _He stared at Mikagami, who was now descending the stairs, dreamily. _Gomen nasai Fuuko-chan. By the time you wake up Mikagami Tokiya's mine. _He silently faked an evil laugh and blew kisses at Fuuko's closed door.

"Natsuo!" Mikagami's voice thundered from downstairs.

"Coming!" Natsuo replied. _Ta-ta Fuuko-chan. Rest well!_

When Natsuo entered at the kitchen, Mikagami was already making some juice on a glass pitcher. Natsuo studied him not-so-discreetly. _No wonder Fuuko-chan's in love with him. He's such a darling._ He gave a small, inaudible sigh as he seated himself on one of the chairs of the small, round dining table.

"Natsuo," Mikagami began as he placed a glass of orange juice in front of him. "What the heck is happening here? Has Fuuko gone nuts?" He did not wait for Natsuo to respond; instead he strode towards the ref.

"Iie, Mikagami-san." Natsuo replied. He watched with pure interest as Mikagami brought out a frozen chicken.

Mikagami felt his eyes on him. "Yes Natsuo-san, I do cook. Do you honestly expect us to survive with Fuuko's cooking?"

Natsuo shrugged, smiling a little. "You're like a…"

The ex-Ensui wielder raised an eyebrow prompting him to continue.

"Like, uh, you know…houseband?" Natsuo said.

"A houseband?"

"Just a neologism, sempai." Natsuo explained. "It's like a housewife... male version."

Mikagami nodded, indicating that he understood what Natsuo was saying.

Natsuo relaxed and cleared his throat. "Ano Mikagami-san, sorry for what happened a while ago."

"It's ok. But I do need an explanation for it."

Natsuo debated whether or not he should tell Mikagami about Fuuko's stalker. _Go on and tell him, besides Fuuko might not tell him everything. At least, Mikagami will know how to deal with it._ His conscience explained. _Go on. _It urged him.

"Mikagami-san," He began. "I know I'm not the one who should tell you this and that it should be Fuuko-chan. But she's currently lying unconscious upstairs." He paused for a moment, glanced at Mikagami who was paying full attention to him. "Fuuko has a…has a…stalker."

Mikagami's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Fuuko has a stalker." Natsuo repeated, biting his lower lip.

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

If the characters are too OOC for your taste, that's because the plot calls for it. Besides, number one, it has been years after the Sodom battle. Number two, Mikagami is now Fuuko's boyfriend. And number three, anime characters do change—in my opinion.

Anyways, just an additional info, awls are the weapons that Fuuko uses when she is fighting. In a special chapter in the Manga Volume 7 (it was Night Breeze, if I'm not mistaken), it was mentioned there: "Hey! The awl!"


	5. So You Won’t Tell Me, Huh?

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca or any of its characters. This is the 5th time already.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

Lo and behold. I'm back from my hiatus. I haven't updated this fanfic for about 3 years. I wasn't hoping to get any reviews since I totally abandoned this, but I was surprised when I got some notifications in my email. Well let's just say that the reviews that were sent to me inspired me to continue this. I was hoping I'm able to remember my original plot…. Eh? Hehe! I think I'm going to try very hard on that part.

Again, there were editing, revisions and some major changes done in this chapter.

* * *

**Stalker**

**Chapter 5: So You Won't Tell Me, Huh?**

* * *

"Fuuko has a what?" Mikagami asked, trying to make sure that he had heard what Natsuo said. "Gomen… but I don't think I heard you correctly."

Natsuo bit his lower lip again. "Aah, you did hear me correctly Mikagami-sempai."

"Fuuko has a stalker?" Mikagami repeated. "What made you say that?"

_Me and my big mouth._ Natsuo thought, chastising himself from being such a tattletale. "Sempai, I think it would be much better if you ask her the details. She just mentioned something about receiving anonymous letters and stuffs." He was a blabbermouth, yes, but he was not going to be the one who will tell the whole story to Mikagami. _Fuuko's so gonna kill me!_

The ex-Ensui wielder looked thoughtful for a moment. "She was receiving letters and stuffs?" He stared at Natsuo and his eyes narrowed. "Are you hiding something from me, Natsuo-san?"

Fuuko's gay friend shook his head.

"Are you going to tell me about it? Or do I have to force it out of you?"

Natsuo grimaced mentally. There was no escape. It was hard to contemplate on who would give him a worse fate; the deliciously handsome guy in front of him or the knock-out brute upstairs.

He gulped before opening his mouth. "Mikagami-san, I'm not hiding anything from you. It's just that, I think it would be better if you ask Fuuko for the details later when she wakes up. I really don't have any idea if she told me the whole story or just a summarized version of it. If you like, you could ask Yanagi-chan. She probably knows more about this." He suggested.

_Safe answer!_ _Actually I do know that what Fuuko told me was the whole story._ Natsuo sighed with relief, mentally_. I'm sorry for lying to you my Mikagami-sama and I'm sorry for dragging your name here Yanagi-chan. But better you than me._ Maybe he really should have waited for Fuuko to tell her boyfriend about her current predicament.

Frankly, he just wanted to make sure Mikagami knows something about the stalker, even just the fact that the said guy exists. He groaned inwardly. _I don't really want to be anywhere near Mikagami-san when he hears all the details of the story. _

"Yanagi-san, huh? I will call her later..." Tokiya narrowed his eyes at Natsuo. "After you tell me the reason why the two of you entered the apartment so scared."

Natsuo swallowed. So much for thinking he managed to get away with the junior law student. _He must be practicing his questioning abilities on me._ He exhaled. _Oh well._ He thought. _I'll deal with Fuuko's wrath rather than Mikagami-sama's_. Opening his mouth he explained the reason as to why they acted the way they did.

"Gomen ne sempai. Fuuko was upset by the letter she got earlier. I think it really unnerved her when she realized that someone is already inside your apartment with the lights off. She thought it was her stalker." Natsuo looked sheepish. "If I were in her place, I think I would react the same way."

Mikagami was frowning all throughout Natsuo's explanation. "Letter? She received a letter earlier?"

"She found the letter inside her locker." Natsuo elucidated. "She still has it because she wanted to show it to you."

The former water wielder was silent.

"Sempai?" Natsuo murmured. "Daijobu?"

Mikagami nodded at him. "I'm ok. Thanks for telling me about it. Knowing Fuuko, she would probably change her mind and decide not to tell me anything and deal with it alone."

Natsuo managed to give him a small smile. Standing up, he grabbed his bag and slung it on his shoulder. "Ne, sempai, I have to go. I still have to stop by my friend's house, if you don't mind?" _TGE. __The great escape._ _My only chance of getting away from this handsome guy from questioning me and milking my brain's juices dry._

Tokiya hesitated for a moment. "I shall see you at the door."

Natsuo shook his head. "I'll be fine sempai. Don't worry." _So much for hoping to get a good night kiss from you._ He thought impishly. "Oyasumi nasai!" He waved and walked out of the kitchen.

The silver-haired lad heard the front door close. He wanted to ask Natsuo some more questions about the 'stalker' that he mentioned. But it seems like Fuuko's gay friend was a bit hesitant to talk about it.

_Fuuko may have threatened him._ Tokiya thought. _That's probably the reason why_ _Natsuo didn't want tell me everything. But he did say that Yanagi knows about the stalker stuff too._ With that notion in mind, the ex-Hyoumonken master grabbed his mobile phone and dialed Yanagi's number.

--

Fuuko slowly stirred from her sleep.

_What happened?_ Was the first thought that entered her brain. Trying to sit up, she groggily looked around her. _Where am I?_ Her brain vaguely registered the light sea green-colored walls, a study table without any space left because of scattered books and papers, a silver-haired, extra-ordinarily handsome guy leaning against her bedroom's door frame, a poster of Sponge Bob with doodles from Ganko…

Wait. Scratch that. A silver-haired, extra-ordinarily handsome guy leaning against her bedroom's door frame? If she wasn't mistaken that is…

"I see you are finally awake." A familiar voice greeted her. Mikagami strode towards her bed. "Are you ok?"

Fuuko grinned widely. Momentarily forgetting her grogginess, she bolted out of her bed and threw herself at him in a tight embrace. "Mi-chan!!" She squealed. "You're here!"

Tokiya caught her effortlessly in his arms and returned her embrace. "Yes I'm here now." He murmured, placing a kiss on her temple. "What a nice way to greet your boyfriend who just came back. Is fainting really necessary?"

The former Fuujin master laughed, hugging him tighter. Without further ado, she jumped on him, legs locking around his hips while her arms did the same behind his nape. His hands automatically went down to her round bottom, partly to support her and partly… to grope—as stealthily as he could, of course.

He buried his nose on her soft purple tresses inhaling their scent. "I miss you. Care to give me a welcome home kiss?" He smirked at her.

"Of course! You know I couldn't say no to you." Fuuko answered cheekily before pressing her lips against his.

He returned her kiss eagerly. Kami, he missed her so much. He pressed her head closer using one hand while the other went around her waist so he could help her hoist herself up against him. He could feel her legs wrapping tighter around his waist as she started kissing him fervently.

How he missed the way she kisses him. Missed how her lips molded perfectly against his. How her tongue battled his. Missed the way she nipped at his lower lip asking for a more passionate response from him.

His mouth slanted against her, capturing her lips again and again; deeper and deeper until…

Fuuko pulled away from him. "Oh wow…" She rested her forehead against his. "That was…" She whispered giving him a quick peck on the lips, not bothering to finish her sentences.

"Mind blowing?" He whispered back, breathless.

"Hmm…" She leaned back to study his face. "I missed you so much, Mi-chan." She gave him another hug.

"Me too kitten." He replied, stroking her back affectionately.

"Kitten?!" Fuuko exclaimed. "I thought I was a monkey?" She guffawed. "Well then, wait until you hear me purr." She whispered seductively at him.

Tokiya's lips quirked into a small smile. "That sounds too naughty." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Although, I would love to hear it."

"Careful, this kitten has sharp little claws!" Fuuko she gently raked her fingernails on his back, so that he could feel them. "They can scratch your eyes out fridge boy!"

"Scratch my back you mean?" Tokiya corrected her smugly. "Actually I don't mind that." He murmured pulling her tightly against him. "Not at all." He proceeded to bit her ear softly.

Fuuko sighed. "It's good to have you back Mi-chan. It's so lonely being alone here." The purple-haired girl pouted at him.

"I told you, you can stay at Yanagi's house for a while but you were so insistent on staying here alone." Tokiya reminded her as he approached her bed. Bending down a little, he gently placed her down on it.

The wind child snorted, still not releasing her arms around Tokiya's neck . "Gomen Mr. Know-it-all. I don't have time to hoard my things at her place. There are so many of them."

Mikagami removed Fuuko's arms from his neck while the ex-Fuujin master shifted a little from her sitting position. "Fuuko we have to talk." He crouched down in front of her. "Natsuo told me something earlier."

Fuuko's heart skipped a beat. _Oh no! Natsuo didn't tell Mi-chan about the stalker stuff, did he? Grrr! He's so gonna get it!_

As if reading her mind, Mikagami grumbled. "Yes, Natsuo told me about the stalker stuff." He looked at her straight in the eye. "Why did you not inform me about it?"

The purple-haired girl was silent for a moment. How the hell is she going to explain it to him? _Baka!_ She thought mentally kicking herself. "Ano…" she began.

Mikagami stood up from his position and sat down beside her. "No use telling me a fabricated story Kirisawa. I already talked to Yanagi-san before I went up here."

Fuuko pouted. He was always one step ahead of her. Beating around the bush is meaningless, she may irritate him. And an irritated Tokiya is not a very good sight. "Gomen ne…" She whispered. "I was so sure I can handle this. I mean, come on, we battled guys much worse than this. We've encountered things much worse than this. This should be a piece of cake." She explained in a soft tone.

Tokiya snorted. "That's so comforting. Reminds of Soukakusai and his obsession of you, thank you very much." He muttered sardonically.

"I'm sorry." Fuuko apologized, resting her head on his shoulder. "I really am. I just don't want you getting worried like hell over me."

"I can't help getting worried Fuuko." Tokiya said softly, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "You maybe a strong fighter, but this is a lot different from physically fighting your enemy. You just can't beat the person responsible since you have no idea who he is. You're not in the advantageous side of the situation. He knows almost everything about you and you know nothing about him."

Fuuko's sapphire-colored eyes softened. "Mi-chan…"

"This is YOU we are talking about." Mikagami continued. "I can't help but get worried." He planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm so sorry for not telling you earlier. Don't get mad at me."

The ex-Ensui wielder stroked her hair lovingly. "I'm not mad. I'm just worried like hell, to borrow your words." He tilted her chin so he could kiss her lips. "I love you so much to let anything happen to you."

"I love you too. I'm just being stupid."

Mikagami nodded. "I definitely agree with that." He earned a hard punch on his arm. "Talk about ego huh?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"Definitely ego." Fuuko agreed, childishly making a face.

"Things have changed Kirisawa. You have me. If you're used to solving your problems on your own, think twice. That was long ago. I'm here with you now. Get used to it and don't you dare forget it." He flicked her nose softly.

"Mi-chan, arigatou." Fuuko smiled, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"We're not finish with this conversation yet. I want to hear the whole story from you." Mikagami said. "Tell me everything and then we'll think of the best way to deal with it."

Fuuko nodded. Then she stared at Tokiya for a moment as if contemplating about something. "What time did you arrived here Mi-chan?" She asked suddenly.

"About 7:30. Didn't you see my car outside?"

"Eerr…" Fuuko had a vague memory of passing a car on her way to their apartment. "Not really."

"I wasn't able to park it in the garage since a certain bike was occupying the space." Tokiya muttered, looking at her pointedly.

"Oops, sorry." Fuuko bit her lower lip. "I meant to return it to its rightful place before you arrive. But I guess that's too late to do now."

"Doesn't matter." Tokiya stood up. "I prepared some food downstairs. You must be famished. Let's eat while you tell me your side of story."

The bubbly ex-wind wielder playfully leaped on his back, full force. "Carry me downstairs Mi-chan!"

Mikagami grunted. "Stop doing that, you're going to break my spine!" He scolded. "You're not that light you know."

She bonked his head.

A sigh escaped his lips. "Hold on Kirisawa. I don't fancy seeing you fall from my back."

Fuuko grinned widely arms wrapping around his neck. "Aishiteru fridge boy."

He smiled and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

**The great escape.** My college friend kept using this expression. Since she talks just like a gay, I decided to incorporate it in Natsuo's language.

Anyhow, I hope this was better than what I posted before. Like I noted above, I added a bit of this and a bit of that to this chapter. grins


	6. The Eavesdropper

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca or any of its characters—only the plot of this story.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

My gratitude goes to my reviewers (hugs to all) and my bf for helping me out with this chapter. Some ideas here came from him.

Again. Editing, revisions and some changes were done in this chapter.

* * *

**Stalker**

**Chapter 6: The Eavesdropper**

* * *

He stared at the brightly lit apartment where two figures are eating their dinner.

He gritted his teeth. _So the bastard's already back?_ He thought, jaw clenching from suppressing the fury that is threatening to rise inside him. _No, I must be calm. Be calm._He repeated the words like a mantra_. __I have to clear my mind. I must calm down._ He reminded himself.

Slowly the clenching of his jaw muscles relaxed. _That's it. Take a deep breath. Long deep breaths._ He instructed himself. His gaze went back to what was happening inside the apartment.

_She's so beautiful._ He stared at the purple-haired girl who was laughing about something the silver-haired guy told her. _Such a perfect couple__,_ he sneered. _But it won't last long. Mark my words Mikagami Tokiya. It won't last long. Fuuko will be mine!_

With a silent laugh, he walked away from the apartment and disappeared into the darkness.

--

Mikagami turned his head towards the kitchen's window and stared outside. _I swear someone was there._ He thought. _A presence… I can't be mistaken._

"Is there something wrong Mi-chan?" Fuuko asked as she cleared away the dishes from the table. "You seemed to be glaring at the window menacingly?"

"It's nothing Fuu." He replied, helping her place the dishes in the sink. "I just felt some weird presence outside."

"A presence, huh?" Fuuko looked at him with curiosity. "Do you think it's him?" She paused for a moment. "You know the…"

Mikagami stared at her. "You didn't feel it?"

The ex-Fuujin wielder shrugged. "I did."

"We have to be careful. He's watching us." Mikagami sighed and his ice blue orbs met hers. "He's watching you."

Fuuko pondered for a moment. "Well, we could be possibly mistaken. I mean maybe that 'he' was just a person passing by our vicinity."

"He was standing at the same spot for more than 5 minutes. I wouldn't say he was just passing by." Tokiya pointed out.

Fuuko blew her bangs away from her eyes. "I hate it. It's spoiling our mood. We should be celebrating because you've returned. Not contemplating whether or not stalker-san is watching us." She leant back at the sink and folded her arms across her chest. "Mood spoiler," she muttered. "I'll cut off his balls when we meet face to face."

"Young lady," Mikagami warned. "You're not cutting anyone's balls off."

Fuuko smiled impishly. "What does that mean? That you'll be the one who'll do the cutting?"

The silver-haired bishounen smirked. "I'll chop him into pieces when we find out who he is."

"That's sickeningly sweet of you." Fuuko laughed whole-heartedly. "Let's make a deal Mi-chan. Let's just forget this and just celebrate your return."

"What kind of celebration do you have in mind?"

She grinned cheekily. "Let's go out."

"Where?"

"Oh, anywhere fun." Fuuko replied, reaching out to him to pull a strand of his silver hair playfully.

"My idea of fun is just spending time with you here, making love."

The ex-Fuujin master's face colored. "What?!" She asked scathingly.

Tokiya rolled his eyes. "I was kidding." He looked contemplative for a moment, watching the color of Fuuko's face return to normal. "I heard a new club just opened near the Tokyo Uni. Would you like to try it?"

Fuuko straightened from her position and beamed. "Oh! Sky's the Limit! Natsuo told me about it already. He said it was really fun and cool there." Then she wrinkled her brows. "Wait a minute. Did I just hear you suggest that we should go to a club?" She wrinkled her nose, disbelief etched on her face.

"Unless you've got hearing problems, yes I did." Tokiya answered, frowning. It was undeniably, unbelievable for him to suggest going to a club since he's not really fond of noisy and over-crowded places, but he knows Fuuko is. And if going to a club would keep her mind off the unpleasant events that happened to her, he would gladly endure it.

Fuuko squealed. "Finally! I've been itching to go but I haven't got a free time."

"You haven't got a free time or you don't have someone to go with you?" The former Ensui wielder raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "As far as I know, you love taking me in those places. You know, to show off to your friends."

"You found me out! No shit Tokiya!"

She was rewarded with a scowl.

"You know how they get jealous when they see you with me, I can't resist it!" Fuuko said mirthfully.

He tweaked her nose playfully. "That's mean."

"Look who's talking!" Fuuko retorted.

Tokiya just smiled. "We better get dress."

Fuuko grinned naughtily. "You mean I get to watch you get dress?"

A corner of his lips lifted. "I wouldn't mind."

"Forget it!" Fuuko stuck her tongue out at him. "Meet you in 15 minutes?" She asked.

"Or more." Tokiya said as Fuuko left the kitchen to go upstairs but not before giving him a smacking kiss.

Going out would be a good thing. It would take their mind of their current problem.

_Tomorrow. _He thought staring outside the window where he had felt the presence of the unwanted intruder. _I'll start looking for that bastard tomorrow. _

--

Fuuko drank her 4th glass of martini. The club was already jam-packed when they arrived. She noticed that a lot of people there are actually students of Tokyo University. She waved at a classmate who reiterated before disappearing into the sea of dancers.

"Still sober?" Someone whispered at her ear. She turned towards the voice and found a smirking Mikagami Tokiya.

"Still enduring the night?" She inquired rather haughtily. Tokiya answered her with a small laugh. He signaled the bartender for a drink. Placing another martini in front of her, he slid on the high stool beside her.

"This is the only time I'll let you get drunk, so if I were you I'd grab the opportunity." He said with a hint of mischievousness in his tone.

Fuuko grinned at him. "I don't get drunk easily." She retorted, pinching her boyfriend's cheek. Eyeing the martini with feigned disdain, she muttered. "And if you are trying to get me drunk, you'll have to do better than this." She raised the glass as if she was toasting something and swiftly drank it. She winked. "See no effect at all!"

Mikagami raised a perfectly-shaped eyebrow. He had to admire his girlfriend's alcohol tolerance. If they were to be pitted against each other in a drinking contest, he would probably lose to her. Not that he'll let it happen. "How about we upgrade your drink into a much stronger one?" He challenged.

A smirk graced Fuuko's lips. She slipped out of her seat and moved closer to him. "Be my guest." She murmured in a sing-song voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck and winked at him.

His hands went around her back instinctively, pulling her closer. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I wish we could make out here." He murmured softly.

Fuuko chuckled. "That's so un-you Mikagami Tokiya. On the other hand," She grinned mischievously at him. "We could." She cocked her head towards the darkest part of the club where they could make out silhouettes of couples kissing.

"It could tarnish my reputation." The silver-haired bishounen pointed out teasingly.

"Oohh…" Fuuko pouted. "Gomen. How silly of me to forget how important your reputation is." She chortled.

The ex-sword wielder smiled haughtily. "To hell with reputation." He muttered. "This is a club. People will be busy dancing and drinking to pay any attention to us anyway."

Fuuko stared at him incredulously. "I swear you're getting mushier and mushier every day."

"Must be your effect on me."

A smile formed on her lips. "You're adorable." She murmured sweetly. "I love you."

"Now who's getting mushier?"

"Must be your effect on me." Fuuko repeated his words with a grin.

Without another word, he captured her lips with his.

The kiss was slow, sensuous and delicious. What made it quite thrilling is the fact that they're doing it in plain sight, where people can see them clearly--where people FROM their university can see them clearly. Mikagami could taste the martini she'd been drinking. And that combined with Fuuko's addicting taste was enough to intoxicate him.

So busy were they with each other that they didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them, not very far away.

--

He noticed her the moment she stepped inside the club, looking exquisite in her sexy dress. His eyes followed her form as she made her way towards the inner part of the club; stopping momentarily to greet an acquaintance with a simple hello, hugs or air kisses. His eyes continued their silent observation as he watched her movements that was all too familiar to him.

Months and months of watching her everyday; every movement she made was already imbibed in his brain. Every mannerism, gestures, the different pitches of her voice… everything. Down to the smallest details, he had it memorized. Sometimes it scares him that he knows so much about her that he can predict what she's about to do.

He smiled, like a predator eyeing his prey. _You'll be mine Kirisawa Fuuko… there'll be no doubt about it._ His eyes remained glued to the couple making out near the bar. _I'll let this little act of you with that bastard go for now._ _The next time you'll be making out with someone in this bar… it would be with me. I promise._ He drank his beer in one long gulp and set the glass down the table. He was about to stand when he caught a pair of blue eyes studying him.

"Daijobu?" Kamatari Natsuo asked. "Is something bothering you…"

"Yes I'm fine Natsuo-san." He replied, silently cursing himself for not being more careful. He faked a friendly smile. "Gomen, I didn't mean to be rude to you, but I have to go now. I'm starting to feel dizzy. Excuse me." He gave a friendly pat on Natsuo's shoulders. "Oyasumi nasai."

--

Fuuko reluctantly pulled away from Tokiya's lips. She stared at him through half-misted eyes. When did she get so lucky? Tokiya's not only an ultimately handsome guy, he's intellectually gifted too. Oh, and she should not forget that he's a great kisser. Nuh uh, she mustn't forget that.

She licked her lips and gave him a sly smile. She pulled him closer for another mind-blowing kiss, when a palm of a hand blocked her face suddenly and pulled her back roughly.

"Good evening Mikagami-sempai." Natsuo suddenly appeared in front of Tokiya, who jerked back a little, surprised.

"Natsuo!!" Fuuko growled. She bonked him in the head, hard.

"And good evening to you too, Natsuo-san." Mikagami greeted, more amused than irritated on what Fuuko's friend did.

Natsuo batted his eyelashes at him flirtatiously. "Good evening Fuuko-chan."

"Good evening to you too, asshole." Fuuko muttered darkly.

Her friend wagged a finger in front of her face. "That's not very nice!" He paused to light up the Davidoff cigarette that he was holding. "Want some?"

Fuuko grimaced. "The idea of sharing that cigarette with you is quite repulsive."

Natsuo rolled his eyes, not offended by her statement. "Please, I actually have a pack of this here with me and I just thought that it might be rude not to offer you some." He declared haughtily, eyeing Fuuko disdainfully. "I'm not poor like some other people I know!"

Fuuko grinned. "Then let's have some."

Tokiya coughed a little to get her attention. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Oh don't be such a killjoy Mi-chan."

"I am not a killjoy." Mikagami retorted. "I just need to go to the restroom." He planted a kiss on Fuuko's temple before walking away.

"Is Mikagami-sama offended?" Natsuo inquired. "It seems to me he didn't like the idea of offering some cigarettes to you. Oh dear!"

Fuuko grabbed the pack of cigarettes from him and proceeded to light one. "Oh please," She paused to breathe out the smoke she had just inhaled. "He's not exactly Mr. Goody-two-shoes."

Natsuo raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "What do you mean by that? Is there something, we, of the Mikagami Fan Club ought to know more about our charming sempai?"

The purple-haired girl laughed. "Oh please not the fan club thing again." She complained, shaking her head.

"Come on spill."

"What I'm trying to say is that Mi-chan does have his share of bad habits like a normal person should have."

"So he's not offended?" Natsuo asked trying to make sure that his ever-perfect Mikagami-sama is not mad at him, or anything synonymous to it.

"Nah… I doubt it."

"Sure?"

Fuuko gave a small nod as an answer.

"Positive?"

Another nod.

"Positively sure about it?"

Fuuko gritted her teeth as charmingly as she could.

"Ok, I get it. I'll shut up."

For a moment, silence hovered between them.

Then Natsuo opened his mouth… again.

"Are you positively sure that he is not offended?"

"Aargh!" Fuuko stamped a high-heeled foot on the ground. "What is it with you that you are afraid of offending Mi-chan?"

"The fact that I don't want to offend him?" Natsuo answered sarcastically, emphasizing the words. "And the word don't is spelled with a capital D."

Fuuko sighed exasperatedly.

"Can't you at least have some consideration for me, who worships your boyfriend as if he is a Greek god himself, in flesh?" Natsuo cried, pointing at himself. Fuuko smacked him at the back of his head with her hand.

Natsuo rubbed the abused part. "Besides the whole Mikagami Tokiya fan club is watching your display of affections with each other." He pointed to a booth where some gays and girls are lounging; talking and laughing loudly. "We can't help but be… green with envy."

Fuuko grinned cheekily. "Then be green with envy for all I care." She whispered with an arrogant grin.

"You're a mean bitch."

"That's what I am."

"You and me, both." Natsuo declared proudly, high-fiving Fuuko, as they started laughing.

"By the way Fuuko-chan," Natsuo's tone changed into a rather serious one. "I want your photographs for the contest next week. I nearly forgot to tell you about it. Mikagami-sama can really distract me." He brought the cigarette to his mouth to take a puff. "Like I've told you before you can pick any subject." He brushed of some of the ash the fell on his shirt. "By the way I saw…"

"Natsuo!!" Someone hollered before he could continue any further.

"What is it now?" Natsuo answered in a loud voice, scowling at the direction of the interrupter. "Do you mind? I'm having some conversation here." He shouted above the club's loud music.

The interrupter seemed deaf to his complaints. He incessantly called (or better yet hollered) Natsuo's name.

Natsuo sighed. "I'll be back, girl. Excuse me for a moment." He apologized, giving Fuuko's cheek a quick kiss, before taking off into the direction of the one who called him, muttering something about 'this better be worth it'.

Fuuko nodded even though she was sure Natsuo wasn't able to see it. She glanced at the cigarette in her hand. She called out to the bartender for an ashtray, so she could put it out.

"Need some company?"

The purple-haired girl smiled. She didn't need to turn around to know who the owner of that voice is. "Yeah, I could use some. You see, my friend ditched me and my boyfriend's nowhere to be found."

"I see." Tokiya nodded. He threw something at her which she expertly caught with her hand. She stared at it, surprised.

"I know you don't like smoking Davidoff cigarettes. I bought you another brand." Mikagami explained, shoving his hand inside his pocket and bringing out a Gold Zippo lighter.

"That's thoughtful of you." Fuuko began opening the pack. "Arigatou." She stopped for a moment then stared at him. "You wouldn't mind if I smoke?"

"It's your lungs not mine." He pointed out, grabbing a stick for himself.

"Good answer."

They both settled on the bar stool, each with a cigarette in hand.

Fuuko stared at him for a moment. "Wow! You've got this awesome profile when you're holding a cigarette." She praised him. "I could take a shot of you like that, but with a better lighting. It would be a good entry to the contest."

The ex-Ensui wielder flicked his cigarette on the ashtray to rid it of some ash. "Hold on. No taking of pictures. Not until you tell me what it is for."

"I haven't told you about the contest the Photography club is having?" Fuuko asked.

Tokiya shook his head. "Do I need to remind you that I just came back?"

Fuuko rolled her eyes. "Every member is required to pass an entry. Natsuo told me that I have to pass mine next week." She explained, grinning cheekily at him. "I haven't decided about my subject yet. But since I saw you in that pose earlier, staring into space, cigarette in hand… I must say it kinda inspired me."

"Inspired you?"

"To make you my subject."

Tokiya, who's about to bring his cigarette on his lips, halted. "Your subject? If I'm not mistaken you have yet to ask me if I want to be your subject."

"I don't need to ask you. I'm telling you."

"Woman," Mikagami began. "That's a clear violation of human rights. My rights, actually."

"You don't fit in that category Mi-chan." Fuuko said playfully. "You're an iceberg remember?"

"No I'm not, monkey."

"Just be a good boy and let me have my way Mi-chan!"

"No." Mikagami said firmly. "I don't want any portrait of myself to be submitted as an entry to a contest."

"Have a little sympathy." Fuuko begged. "It's hard to think of a good subject for this contest. My deadline's next week."

Mikagami rubbed his temple. "I could be persuaded. Let's talk about the terms and conditions." He said in a businesslike tone.

Fuuko smiled. "Gladly."

--

The club was hopping by the time the clock's hands struck the number 12. Nearly everyone was in the dance floor dancing the night away. Natsuo came back moments later to borrow Fuuko from Mikagami for a dance. The ex-ensui wielder relented and was left alone drinking a non-alcoholic beverage. As much as he wanted to drink something with alcohol… the fact that he'll be driving a car later to get home was enough reason for him not to touch anything alcoholic.

He watch as Natsuo twirled Fuuko in the dance floor expertly. From what he had heard from Fuuko, Natsuo is a part time dance instructor. That was the reason behind those flashy moves and incomparable gracefulness. That and the fact that Natsuo is a gay. Applause and cheers erupted from the dancers when the song ended, followed by a loud holler from Natsuo and some of his gay friends about 'tequila shots'.

"Hi there. Looks like you could use some company." A sultry voice murmured beside him. He glanced sideways, only to find a black-haired beauty, dressed in a quite revealing outfit, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Excuse me." He muttered curtly. And before the girl could say anything else, he strode towards the dance floor. 5 girls approaching him all throughout the night was enough.

He stepped between Natsuo and Fuuko. "Sorry Natsuo, time's up."

That earned an amused laugh from the two. "Ok ok, sempai. You're just in time." Natsuo laughed. "The tequila shots are starting and I'm definitely not going to miss it."

"The tequila's more important than me." Fuuko pouted. "Some friend you are."

"Sorry honey," Natsuo apologized. "But it's already calling my name." He grinned cheekily. "Can't you hear it?" He cupped a hand behind his ear. "Natsuooooo…." He called out in a dreadful ghostly tone. "Feel free to join us anytime." He added, before sashaying off to the direction of the 'tequila shots'.

"He's not going to make it back to his apartment." Fuuko said warily.

"Positive." Tokiya agreed.

--

"Good Kami!" Fuuko cursed as she stumbled inside her dark room. Her hand groped for the light's switch. "You owe me your life for this Natsuo." She muttered, glancing at the figure that she's trying to support. It's already 1:30 in the morning according to the illuminated digits of her clock on her bedside table. Finally her hand found the switch and she flicked it on.

"Are you sure that he's drunk?" Tokiya queried as he half-drag, half-supported Natsuo on the other side. True enough the 'tequila shots' kicked nearly half of Natsuo's buddies into oblivion, including him. Pitying the blond guy as he lay in stupor on one of the club's couches, he and Fuuko decided to take Natsuo with them back to their apartment. "Maybe it's just an act so he can molest me."

"What makes you think he's molesting you?"

"The fact that he's nuzzling my neck?" Tokiya growled out. "I don't mind you nuzzling my neck, but he nuzzling it is another story."

She glanced at Natsuo only to find his face snuggling Tokiya's neck. With jealousy kicking in, all the remnants of being friends are forgotten, she said, "You can just throw him on the couch Mi-chan." She pointed towards the comfy couch near her bedroom's window.

"Gladly." Tokiya complied, maneuvering Natsuo's unconscious body and plopping it down the couch.

They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're going to sleep here?" Tokiya asked rubbing his neck a little.

"Hai…" Fuuko responded. "It wouldn't be a good idea to let me sleep in your room, genius." She poked him in the chest. "You know how nosy Natsuo is."

"That guy owes us big time." Mikagami grumbled.

"I know."

"Let's rest." Mikagami suggested. "I'm… tired." He admitted.

Fuuko smiled and took his hand. "Thanks for everything Mi-chan."

"My pleasure, love." He tilted her chin to place a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Good night." Fuuko breathed.

"It's already morning."

"Whatever."

"I'll leave Natsuo to you." Mikagami said.

Fuuko nodded, as Mikagami left the room. She yawned, the events of the day finally taking its toll on her. She decided to take a shower in the bathroom downstairs first (since Mi-chan's probably going to use the one adjacent to his bedroom) before crawling into her inviting bed.

--

Natsuo stirred from his sleep. He sat up groaning, rubbing his temples a little. Where is he? The last thing he remembered was that he was sitting on one of the club's couches, drinking his 6th Tequila shot, then… zilch. Nothing.

He yawned, glancing around the room that looks familiar to him. He stared at the sleeping figure on the bed then smiled. "You really are a good friend Fuu-chan." He whispered before standing up from the couch. His throat was a little dry and raspy and he badly needed some water. There's no use in waking Fuuko up since he already knows the apartment's floor plan after numerous visits.

He stretched his hands over his head, yawning again. The soft light of the moon cast some shadows inside the room. A tree was blocking what supposedly was a good view of the neighboring apartment's wall. He scratched his abdomen a little. Not knowing what possessed him to look out from Fuuko's window; he peered a little into the darkness outside.

And found himself staring at a pair of human eyes.

--

Fuuko woke up because of a loud scream. She rushed out of her bed the moment she saw Natsuo standing near the window pointing outside, mouth opening and closing involuntary. She could her footsteps coming from Tokiya's room.

"Natsuo what happened?" She shook him, trying to get his snap him out of his trance-like state. "Natsuo."

"Fuuko, Fuuko!!" Natsuo called out hysterically. "There's someone outside." He pointed out towards the window.

"What?"

Natsuo gripped her shoulders. "I just woke up and… and… was about to go downstairs… for water... Suddenly I saw a pair of eyes…" He stammered.

The door of her room opened and Tokiya rushed in, a look of concern etched on his face. "What happened here? Who screamed?"

"Mikagami-san!" Natsuo wailed. "Someone's outside!"

"Outside?"

"Natsuo said that he had just woken up and was about to go downstairs when he saw someone outside. Or rather, he saw a pair of eyes or something…" Fuuko explained, patting Natsuo's back, in an attempt to comfort him.

"Someone is outside?" Mikagami walked towards the window and reached out to slide it open. His eyes scoured the area but he found no one. He turned to Natsuo. "Are you sure?"

Fuuko's friend seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Hai… there, at the tree."

Mikagami frowned and stared back at the tree. The branches of it were big enough to hold a man with the same built and weight as him. His insides turned a little cold. The branches were almost at the level of Fuuko's bedroom window. Anyone there would have a good view of the bedroom. _Shit._ He cursed inwardly.

"The eyes disappeared when I started screaming." Natsuo explained. "Gomen, I was so surprised."

Fuuko smiled weakly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I'll just go downstairs and get you a glass of water."

"I'll go with you." Natsuo said. "I need to pee too." He whispered shakily and headed towards the bedroom's door.

Fuuko glanced at Tokiya who was still staring outside the window. "Mi-chan?"

He turned to look at her. "I'll just follow."

Fuuko nodded. Natsuo was patiently waiting outside the bedroom.

"And Fuu," He called out before Fuuko can exit her room.

"Yes?"

"You'll be sleeping in my room from now on."

--

He laughed softly. What a commotion. Now his trysts with Fuuko would have to be put on hold, since Mikagami's probably aware of what he was doing on that tree. And judging from the look on his face when he stared outside the window; hoping to catch a glimpse of him, the eavesdropper, he was not too happy about it.

_Too bad Mikagami!_ He chortled inwardly. _Too bad…_

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

Please excuse the name of the club. I know its lame. But I'm too tired (and lazy) to think of another. And just a random thought: I love a naughty-slash-mischievous Tokiya.

Frankly, I haven't been inside a club. The events here are based from the people I knew who have first-hand experiences with these places. I hope this chapter's long enough to compensate for my delay. That's it, please read and review.


	7. Closer and Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own FoR. The lyrics I used belongs to The Hush Sound. It's from their song, City Traffic Puzzle.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm sorry for taking a very, very long time in updating. I combined nearly two chapters here to make it up to all of you. So it's gonna be quite long.

* * *

**Stalker**

**Chapter 7: Closer and Closer**

* * *

"Mi-chan?"

Mikagami looked up from his laptop towards the direction of the voice. Fuuko was standing near his bedroom doorway, wearing a surprised expression on her face.

"You're early." The ex-Fuujin master commented as she strode inside the bedroom. She threw her backpack at the crimson-colored beanbag near the foot of the bed. "If I'm not mistaken, your last class for this day is until 4 pm."

"Sensei's absent." Mikagami grumbled. He turned his attention back to his half-finished essay. "You're early, too. I thought you had a club meeting."

"Uh, yes I have." Fuuko opened the closet door; half of the clothes occupying it were hers while the other half belongs to Tokiya. She had officially moved into his bedroom after the stalker scare three nights ago. So far after that incident, she has yet to receive anything from her unwanted admirer. It seems like her stalker is on a hiatus or something.

"If you have a club meeting, then why are you here?" Tokiya queried not taking his eyes off the laptop's screen.

"You don't want me here Mikagami?"

The ex-Hyoumonken master frowned. "I didn't mean that."

Fuuko laughed. "I don't want to attend the meeting so I'm going to feign a headache attack." Her head disappeared inside the closet, muffling her voice. "I'm not in the mood for it today."

"As far as I know, you don't have headache attacks."

"I don't?" Fuuko looked contemplative for a moment. "A dysmenorrhea attack then." She quipped, holding a white shorts in her hand before disappearing into the adjacent bathroom.

Mikagami just shook his head in disbelief. "Just don't ask me to cover for you."

"Oh I won't." Fuuko's voice flew out from the half-closed bathroom door. "I know lying is a mortal sin for you."

He just grunted in response. With fingers flying swiftly across the keyboard, he continued typing his essay. There was a movement in the corner of his eye and his head shifted towards it automatically and he saw Fuuko leaning against the bathroom's doorway, watching him.

"You looked like the perfect epitome of a hard-working nerd." The former wind master remarked. "Laptop, eyeglasses, your fingers on the keyboard, the serious expression on your face…" She trailed off, sighing wistful. Her eyes brightened suddenly and she ran towards her backpack to grab her camera.

Mikagami's eyes widened slightly. "Don't you dare Kirisawa." He said in a threatening tone.

"Oh come on Mi-chan!" Fuuko pleaded. "I still haven't got any entry for the upcoming photography contest. Have a heart."

"I don't have a heart."

"I know," Fuuko sniggered. "Coz, I have it. You gave it to me remember?"

Mikagami closed his eyes, slipping his glasses off. "You're weird." He muttered massaging the bridge of his nose. His eyes were already strained from gazing at the computer screen for hours and the nerves in his brain were already sending signals of an impending headache. Damn this essay to hell and back.

Fuuko rolled her eyes as she watched Mikagami. She knows from experience that once he started pinching the bridge of that snooty nose of his, he's coming down with a headache.

Pitying him, she set her camera down on the bed and strode towards the back of his chair. She placed both of her hands on his temples and started massaging it gently. "Relax for a moment will you?" She murmured. "It's not gonna cost you much if you take a break from what you're doing."

He let out a tired groan in response.

She just continued with her massaging, relaxing the overworked nerves in his head. Her fingers slid down his nape and shoulders kneading the stiff muscles there.

"That feels good." Mikagami mumbled as Fuuko's fingers tangled across his hair to give it a soft but firm pull. He could almost feel his body slowly relaxing. Who would've thought that the same hands capable of punching Domon into oblivion can also cause such a pleasant sensation? He sighed contentedly. His girlfriend's got great hands.

"Take your shirt off Mi-chan." Fuuko said as her hands slid down his back again.

He complied, baring that perfectly toned body.

The wind child let out a wolf whistle. "You have a great body Mikagami." Fuuko murmured teasingly. "When did I get soo lucky?" She gushed with a roll of her ocean blue orbs.

"I know." The former water wielder answered in a smug tone. He reached out for her hand and kissed it. "You're a devil when it comes to massaging Fuuko." Tokiya complimented with a small smile. He was feeling a million times better now.

"Why thank you!" Fuuko beamed at the compliment. She leaned closer to his ears and whispered. "And do you know what it's gonna cost you?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

The satisfied smile on his lips disappeared.

--

The small room was lit by a red safelight.

A figure was dipping a photographic paper in the photographic fixer, before hanging the print for it to dry.

The figure smiled in satisfaction, his eyes brightening with excitement as he stared at the newly-developed photos. His hands gathered some photographs that he developed the night before--the newest addition to his growing collection.

Carefully, he opened the door of the darkroom and stepped outside. His bedroom was just adjacent to it, a convenient set up for him. He glanced at the picture in his hand as the other turned the knob of his bedroom door open.

She looked thoughtful, the wind playing with her loose purple tresses softly. He hated the fact that she was not smiling in the picture but still she looked lovely. She was sitting on one of the stone benches in their university quad, reading a book, her iPod's earphones tucked in her ears.

He remembered that moment exactly, how she suddenly raised her head as if someone called her. He remembered that small, familiar frown etched on her enchanting face…

She looked so… comely that he wasn't able to stop himself from taking her picture.

Music started playing from the next door apartment.

_Escape into the eerie night_

_In the dark I'm out of sight_

_Shadows on the alley wall_

_Are dancing like a lovers brawl_

His ears perked up. The lyrics made him snigger with no particular reason at all. A few seconds later he was singing along with it as his eyes surveyed the wall near his bed, half-filled with pictures. He was so happy--indescribably happy.

_I don't want to love you if love leaves me this cold_

_I don't want to love you if love is this alone _

More than a hundred photographs of Kirisawa Fuuko covered that part of the dreary burnt sienna-colored wallpaper. And he was about to add more to it. Pretty soon her face will cover every single, available space in wall. He sighed dreamily. His favorite photograph of her was already framed--personally done by him of course, and was carefully propped on the wall opposite of his bed.

_I don't want to love you if love leaves me this cold_

_I don't want to love you if love is this alone _

He was excited, to display such an exquisite portrait in the upcoming photography contest as his entry.

It would be his surprise to her.

--

Brood--it was something he was good at, something that didn't need any effort at all.

Something that comes naturally to him.

And right now that is what he was doing as he stared outside the open window of his bedroom, one hand resting on the sill while the other held a white mug filled with hazelnut-flavored coffee--with just his jeans on.

The sweet aroma wafted through the air, tickling his nose as the gentle afternoon breeze played with the wisps of his unbound hair. Everything was relaxing.

Except for that irritating click of the camera as Fuuko took photographs of him from that position.

That good massage caused him to be subjected to this. The wind brat is a first-rate opportunist.

"I love your abs Mikagami." Fuuko sighed dreamily as she lowered her camera. "I wish I could touch them, skim my fingers over them, trace them, feel them…" The expression on his face made her double over with laughter. Why did he have to look like she was about to molest him?

His eyes bored through hers intently making her feel queasy. "Then touch them, skim your fingers over them, trace them, feel them…" His sentence trailed off as he brought the cup of sweet-smelling liquid to his lips for a sip, not taking his pale blue eyes off her dark blue ones. "After that it's my turn. And I assure you, I'm going to do more than skim my fingers over and I'm not only talking about your abs."

There was something in his tone and gaze the made her body tingle all-over. Fuuko gulped. "Ok, point taken."

"Good."

"To quote Natsuo," Fuuko said as she flipped her purple hair over her shoulder and aimed her camera at him again, signaling him to maintain his current stance. "You are a pain in my sexy ass."

"I'm going to agree with the sexy ass part." Mikagami said nonchalantly.

Fuuko blew him a kiss.

He was never the one to check out and ogle at the opposite sex's certain body parts. And frankly, such things were not important for him. Besides, the curvy body was not on the list of reasons why he fell in love with Fuuko in the first place.

But then again, when you are with someone who's blessed with a body as undeniably sexy as hers, you'll definitely learn to appreciate it.

"Are you finished?" He asked, silently hoping that the answer would be yes. "I really don't appreciate standing beside the window half-naked where some people could actually see me."

"Jeez! Relax will you?" Fuuko waved his complaint away. "This is not gonna take an hour. The more you let me have my way, the earlier we finish."

He grunted.

She brushed her unbound hair back. "Look, I don't want to waste this day without taking any photographs of something. Natsuo's bugging me for my pictures. So be a good boy for once, please." She said exasperatedly.

He narrowed his eyes and muttered a swearword under his breath in annoyance.

"That's it Mi-chan!" Fuuko cajoled him. "Scowl some more."

"You're annoying." He growled. "Just get it on with." His fingers tapped the sill in time with the music coming from the apartment next to theirs. Honestly, are the people from next-door deaf? Do they really have to play their music that loud?

_Rains on in the city traffic puzzle_

_Shifting pieces just like my stomach_

_Were both so upset_

Fuuko was singing along with the music as she fiddled with her camera and continued taking some photographs of him.

_I don't want to love you if love leaves me this cold_

_I don't want to love you if love is this alone_

She winked at him. "Last one Mi-chan!"

_I don't want to love you if love leaves me this cold_

_I don't want to love you if love is this alone_

--

Natsuo stormed past the hallway of Tokyo University. He spent the last 20 minutes, scouring Todai for a certain purple-haired girl. And based from the sour expression on his handsome, erhm, beautiful face… his search was futile.

_Kirisawa, screw you._ Natsuo cursed inwardly. _I swear I'm going to bite a chunk out of your head your pretty, little, purple-topped head._ His gut instinct has been telling him that Fuuko probably went home already. He tried calling her mobile phone but no one's answering.

_Damn it!_ Natsuo tapped his cheeks softly. _Wrinkles, wrinkles._ He tried to calm himself and pasted a smile on his lips as he entered the photography club's meeting room. No use in scaring the neophytes now, right?

He took his cell phone out and dialed Fuuko's number... again.

After three rings someone answered the phone.

_Finally!_ Natsuo thought. "Bitch!" He gritted out. "Where in the fucking hell are you? I was calling your fucking phone for about 10 times now." He lowered his voice a little, so that no one would hear him shower Fuuko's ears with not-so-beautiful words. "Damn it! I swear I'm going to—"

"Natsuo-san?" A voice definitely not belonging to Fuuko answered.

"Mikagami-sempai?" Natsuo squeaked recognizing the speaker. _Shit!_ He bit his lower lip. _Did I just use profane words on Mikagami Tokiya? Oh no!_ "I'm sorry sempai. I didn't know it was you." He apologized quickly.

"It's ok." Mikagami said in deep voice.

_Oh Kami, this guy's got a great voice. A great bedroom voice._ Natsuo thought impishly. _Ok enough about that._ He scolded himself. "Sempai, is Fuuko there?"

"She's here. She's in the bathroom at this moment."

Natsuo exhaled in relief. "Can you please tell her to come back here at the university? We have an important club meeting and she needs to attend it."

"I'll just pass the message to her."

"Thank you Mikagami-sempai." Natsuo ended the call. The meeting has yet to begun and he was already having a headache.

"Natsuo-san." A freshman tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" Natsuo asked as he settled himself on one of the chairs.

"Hoshi-sempai asked me to tell you that he wouldn't be able to make it to today's meeting."

Natsuo pressed his eyes closed. More bad news. And he needed Hoshi's prints for the upcoming contest today. "Any particular reason why he wouldn't be able to make it?" He tried to keep his tone civil. Almost all the brilliant photographers of their club were out for the day. Their president was with a fever, Fuuko was already home (sneaky bitch) and now Hoshi…

"He's not feeling well." The student explained. "He said he'll just drop the prints that you want in your apartment if he's feeling ok later. He said he's sorry for the trouble."

Natsuo nodded his thanks. It was not a great idea to push the meeting for today. "Great!" He muttered. "Maybe I should cancel this goddamned meeting." He groaned thumping his head on the table in exasperation.

--

Mikagami threw Fuuko's mobile phone on the bed. "Why can't you just explain to him yourself why you're not attending the meeting?"

Fuuko stepped out of the bathroom with a Cheshire cat-like grin. "Because knowing Natsuo he will just bombard me with questions and force me to come there regardless of what I'm feeling." She explained, combing a hand on her long tresses.

"Indolent."

The supposedly insult just widen the grin on Fuuko's face. "Natsuo's a putty in your hands Mikagami-san." She batted her eyelashes at him.

He threw a pillow at her face in retaliation.

Fuuko bubbled with laughter. "So how did Kamatari-san sounded?"

"Based on the profanities he used, I would say he's downright pissed." Mikagami answered as he grabbed his forgotten t-shirt lying on the study table.

"Where are you going?" Fuuko asked as her eyes followed him and watched as he slipped his shirt on.

"I'm going to do some grocery shopping since we're running out of supplies." Mikagami replied, grabbing his mobile phone and sliding it in the back pocket of his jeans.

"I'll go with you."

--

His head reared up abruptly. He heard a voice coming from the sidewalk--a very familiar voice.

He strategically positioned himself near his window. His room had a great view of the street since he's on the topmost part of the apartment. He could easily see people as they come and go.

Peering out, he saw a couple approaching. There was no mistake; the purple hair was a dead giveaway.

She was garb in a white shorts, light pink tank top and flip-flops--casual and sexy. Mikagami was beside her in jeans and black t-shirt with a sullen expression on his face.

He shifted his head and his eyes rested on the portrait propped on his bedroom wall. He walked towards it and stroked it, almost reverently; his fingers skimming the frame's surface as if it was the delicate face of the woman who holds his heart.

It was one of the photographs from his collection--a blow up version. He was so proud of it. It was his favorite. It was the one that he decided to enter in their club's contest.

The image was colored--hues of blue, black and white playing across her sleeping form. His only light had been the moon that managed to make its way inside her bedroom. He had taken that shot outside her window, up on the same tree where Natsuo saw him a few nights ago. She was sleeping on her side, one arm cuddling her head. The white blanket was tangled around her body, in just the right way that it covered her… more womanly parts.

She looked so exotic, sleeping half-naked under the soft beams of the moon.

Lady luck must be on his side that night…

For there was never a photograph of Kirisawa Fuuko as perfect as this.

She was his goddess…

And this portrait is the immortalization of her beauty.

He can't wait to show it to her.

But for now she would have to settle with the little gift that he'll give her. It would probably freak her out; will probably freak everyone around her out. He stared at photographs on his table. Ooh, he was going to see that reaction on Mikagami's face again, the one that promises hell to the one harassing his girlfriend.

_Tough luck ice prince. You wouldn't be able to find me. Nor make me experience hell. _

He purposely withdrew from his stalking activities for the past three days after what happened in Fuuko and Mikagami's apartment, giving them enough time to let their guards down before striking again.

He smiled.

It was time to make his presence known once more.

--

"I told you I was sorry." Fuuko repeated for the umpteenth time.

It was Tuesday. Natsuo and Fuuko are at the noisy and crowded cafeteria taking their lunch.

Natsuo glared. "Oh spare me the excuses." Using his fork, he made jabbing actions on the air to emphasize his point. "You deliberately left me out there yesterday!" He said dramatically.

Yanagi sat beside Fuuko as she settled her tray on the table. "Deliberately left you out where?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The club meeting." Natsuo wailed. "Your good friend here just went home suddenly without another word to me. Without telling me!"

Fuuko rolled her eyes. "I said I'm sorry. Stop acting like a drama queen. I'm tempted to stab you with my fork."

Yanagi giggled. "You're not feeling well yesterday Fuuko-chan?"

"Sort of."

Natsuo huffed. "Miharu saw you and Mikagami-sempai at the grocery store last night!"

"She did?

"Hmph!"

"I'm sorry ok?" Fuuko apologized again. "I already told you that I don't want to attend the meeting and you kept forcing me." The former wind master reminded him. "And I also told you that yesterday's not a good time since our president is sick."

"Shut it!" Natsuo scowled.

"Mikagami-sempai!" Yanagi called out as the silver-haired guy approached their table.

"Yanagi-san. Natsuo-san." He nodded in greeting. He placed a hand on Fuuko's shoulder.

Natsuo's sour expression changed the moment the handsome 3rd year student came up to them. "Good afternoon Mikagami-sempai. Lunch?" He offered sweetly.

Mikagami declined politely. "No, thank you." He turned towards Fuuko. "Hey," he whispered, discreetly planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm not going to be able to wait for you today Fuuko, I'm sorry. I don't know if Takada-sensei will dismiss us early or late."

Natsuo rolled her eyes at Yanagi as they watched the hushed conversation between the two.

"No prob. I'll just head straight home ok? Just send me a message later or call me." Fuuko smiled at him. "You sure you're not going to grab some lunch first?"

"I'm due for a lecture." He said giving her shoulders a comforting squeeze. "I'll see you at home." He turned and walked away.

"I wish to the gods above that he was my boyfriend!" Natsuo sighed dreamily.

"Dream on." Fuuko muttered.

--

_That's strange._ Fuuko frowned as she pushed the door of their two-storey apartment open. Tokiya called her earlier and told her that he will be coming home early, so why are the lights on their apartment still turned off?

"Mi-chan?" She called out, closing the door. "Mi-chan? Are you here?" She dropped her backpack on the floor before groping the wall for the switch.

Before she could flick the switch on, there was a movement in the darkness and Fuuko found herself being crushed into someone's chest as lips descended into hers, fiercely.

She froze--the suddenness of the attack made her mind go blank for a while. She tried pushing her assailant but he held her in a vice-like grip, his mouth continuing the unwanted ministration on her lips.

Dimly she felt him bit her lower lip—enough to draw blood. Something inside her suddenly snapped. In an instant, she realized who he was. This was the guy that was messing her peaceful life, the bastard that was sending her those letters, flowers and gifts.

The asshole that was bothering her for months--her stalker.

Her eyes narrowed and there was a sudden rush of adrenaline inside her body. _You're definitely messing with the wrong bitch._ She thought furiously, remembering that this was the one who installed an unwanted kind of fear inside her.

He's going to pay for it… dearly.

In one swift move, she kicked her assailant's shin. The attack caught her stalker off guard and the arms around her loosened. It was enough to give her the chance to punch him in the stomach with all the strength she could muster.

"Bastard." She wiped the trail of blood from her lips where he had bit her. Her hand shot out and caught the stalker's jaw squarely. The force was enough to send him sprawling on the living room, knocking the coffee table in the process.

The stalker had the nerve to let out a low laugh despite his condition. Fuuko observed that he was quite a strong guy, for he was able to recover from her attack fast. That or she was probably losing her touch with hand-to-hand combat.

It was dark, but her eyes can make out his silhouette. She estimated that he was 3 inches smaller than Mikagami. Her hands curled into tight fists beside her. The door was behind her, if this asshole wants to get out of the apartment, he'll have to pass through her first.

"I never knew you could fight so well Fuuko-san." He said in a raspy voice. Fuuko strained her ears, hoping that she would somehow be able to recognize the voice. "I didn't do my homework well." He continued in a gruff tone.

"Too bad." Fuuko said in an ice-cold tone. "You're not going to get out of here bastard." She cracked her knuckles. It's been a long time since she had beaten someone into a pulp.

"We'll see my love." The voice was mocking. "We'll see."

"Don't call me that, you fucking asshole!" Fuuko growled as she delivered a powerful kick on the direction of the voice. There was a crash as the guy tumbled backwards on something that sounded like a chair or another table. In a swift movement she darted towards the door to switch the lights of the living room on. She needs to see him. To know his face.

The stalker scrambled up. Shit! He can't let her see his face. It was not the right time. It was pure luck, as his hand caught the leg of a chair and he threw it at Fuuko's direction.

The former Fuujin wielder was inches on flipping the light's switch on, when the chair caught her squarely on the back. "Shimatta!" She cursed as she stumbled down from the unexpected weight and pain.

That gave the stalker enough time to run towards her and hoist her up roughly. He couldn't believe it. How dare Fuuko hit him? HIM? His body was hurting like crazy from her attacks. She was a damn good fighter. He underestimated her.

Rage as red and hot as fire took over him. He banged her body at the wall earning a loud yelp of pain from her. His lips curled in a twisted and cruel smile and was surprised when Fuuko backhanded him suddenly, followed by a kick that slammed into his face nearly knocking him unconscious.

Fuuko was about to execute another powerful kick when her stalker caught her foot and pulled her towards him. He smacked his fist into her stomach cutting of her air.

"I'm sorry." He murmured in a frighteningly soft voice. "It's still not the time for you to know who I am." He stroked her hair in a sickeningly tender manner as Fuuko slid down on the floor, gasping.

"We'll see each other soon." It was a promise. With that he ran towards the door.

Fuuko gritted her teeth, trying to win against the pain. "Oh no, you don't bastard." Breathing heavily, she mustered all her remaining strength to run after him.

Not a single soul was outside the street for a night walk. The street lamps were already turned on but it was still not enough to make her recognize the person she was chasing. The bastard had a ski mask and had pulled it over his face. Fuuko winced in pain as she urged her legs to go faster. He was about to cross the deserted street.

_Shit!_ She thought desperately. _I'm not gonna catch up to him._

Her stalker had already reached the other side of the street. Fuuko was about to follow when a blare of a car horn and screeching of tires stopped her from doing so.

She was so focused on catching up with that pathetic excuse of a human being that she didn't notice the car coming towards her. She was just inches from getting hit by the car's front bumper.

She blinked and stared at the car's headlights. She lost the chance of catching her stalker, nearly lost her life and as the adrenaline rush stopped she's starting to get lost too.

Exhaustion started to took over her. She couldn't see the figure she was chasing anymore. Her hand was shaking when she rested it against the hood of the car, trying to catch her breath.

She heard the car's door opened as the driver got down.

"Fuuko? Damn it, Fuuko? What the hell happened?" Tokiya asked in a worried tone, his arms enveloping her taut form. "Come on Fuu." He urged. "Answer me."

He was fast. Mikagami thought. Thank heavens he was fast. If he hadn't stepped on the brakes he would've surely hit Fuuko.

She stared at his familiar ice blue pools. "Mi-chan?" She whispered hoarsely, resting her head on his chest instinctively. "I didn't catch him." When she lifted her head to meet his perplexed gaze again, anger was blazing out of her normally mirthful eyes. "I didn't catch the bastard. Fuck!"

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

Chapter 7 finished. Ugh. Crap. Boring. More stalker creepiness. More OOC. So shoot me. I hope this is long enough. Because honestly it is long!

Todai is another name for Tokyo University if I'm not mistaken. And yes even if they are together they still call each other with their last names. It's not really unusual.

I get to read the first chapters of this story and good grief! I suck! I'm sorry for that. Well I'm an amateur what more can I say? But I'll try to edit them--if I have time.

So read and review please. Inspire me ok? Thanks in advance.


	8. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca and its characters. It is Anzai Nobuyuki's.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

This baby turned 5 last May 27 or 28. I wasn't able to update sooner because my PC crashed and all the files in my hard drive disappeared. No, I never recovered them—so all my ToFuu drafts went down the drain. I have to start from scratch again. Also the monster called writer's block glomped me. If I were writing Chapter 8 the old-fashion way, all the trash cans in our house (and our neighbor's house) will be filled with crumpled paper.

Anyway, to those who read and reviewed Chapter 7, thank you for your time and effort. I only have hugs, kisses and this chapter to give to you. The same goes to those who added Stalker in their alert list and favorite story list.

To **KIAC**, future RMT, thanks for the infos and for suggesting stuffs and scenes for this story. I know you hate Mi-chan's guts and you persistently insist that he is gay, BUT HE IS NOT! Grrr! You know how much I love him that's why you keep pissing me off. Haha!

Warning: OOC possible. I have my reasons of course.

* * *

**Stalker**

**Chapter 8: The Aftermath**

* * *

He trudged inside his dark apartment, wincing in pain. Letting out a small groan, he leant back on the door of his room after he closed it, breathing harshly.

The light coming from the street lamp outside illuminated his face. It was cold, hard and angry at the realization that despite all the time he spent learning everything about the purple-haired girl, there are still some things that he's not aware of—like her fighting skills.

It really surprised him that a slender girl like her is capable of bringing a man twice her size down. If he wasn't really lucky, she would've found out who he is.

Trying to ignore the pain on his side that was robbing him of his breath (he probably got it when he crashed on something back at the apartment); he approached his bed and sat down on it as slowly and carefully as he could.

It was an utterly impulsive decision to enter Mikagami and Fuuko's apartment. He was just going to leave his latest gift for Fuuko at the doorstep, when the tempting notion of going inside the unoccupied abode presented itself to him.

And of course, he wasn't able to refuse it.

Knowing that the front door is locked, he circled the apartment cautiously and searched for another way to enter it. Then he remembered the tree near the window of Fuuko's room.

A smile crept up on his face. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

He climbed the tree and tried if the window was unlocked—and it WAS. He was such a lucky guy. But then again if it wasn't, he would've turned to a more drastic measure...

… like smashing the window's glass.

Excitement ran up and down his body like electrical currents when he realized that he's finally inside Fuuko's bedroom. He literally had to stop himself from shouting with joy. This was Kirisawa Fuuko's room. He was inside it. _INSIDE. IT._

His eyes roamed around, memorizing everything. From the light sea green-colored walls, the neat study table, the wrinkle-free bed…

He frowned a bit at that. Everything was organized. Spic-and-span. He didn't expect that. He knows Fuuko is a messy kind of person. Her room was supposedly more on the untidy side, with books and clothes strewn everywhere. The room where he's currently standing right now looks so bare. Like, it was not the wind child's room at all.

He approached the bed and grabbed the pillow resting on it. Pulling it closer to him, he inhaled the sweet scent that was still clinging on it.

Kami, her smell is enough to drive him insane.

He wanted to linger inside the room longer but he decided to use the opportunity to explore the whole apartment—just to familiarize himself.

After satisfying his curiosity and realizing that the sun had already set, he decided to leave his gift in Fuuko's room instead of the doorstep as he originally planned.

He was about to exit the apartment using the front door, intending to leave it unlocked so it would shake some nerves up when it opened and Fuuko entered, calling out Mikagami's name.

What happened after that was purely accidental. He didn't mean to let Fuuko see even just a silhouette of him. But he just couldn't stop himself.

He wanted to taste her lips for so long.

It was a disastrous move. He didn't know Fuuko can handle herself so well.

But now that he was aware of it, there won't be any surprises from her next time.

---------------------------

Mikagami raked a hand through his unbound hair when he reached the top of the stairs. He let out a small sigh. Trying to calm an aggravated and steaming Kirisawa Fuuko and cleaning the mess in their living room was enough to drain one's energy—though the former holds more credit for it.

Fuuko did calm down—after a long while, that is. And she was able to relate to him what occurred between her and her stalker without bursting into a stream of curses and fiery tirades while they were busy sweeping and picking up the remnants of their former furniture.

Though after hearing what happened, it took all his effort to hold his close-to-exploding temper down and maintain his usual calm and cool self. He suggested to Fuuko that she should go upstairs first to take a warm bath to relax her taut nerves and soothe her aching muscles.

He was left in the living room where he was free to vent out his anger by nearly denting the wall. Now the knuckles of his right hand were stinging a bit, but thankfully, he's in a much calmer mood.

Shaking his head at the consequence of his impulsive action (he was pissed, damn it!), he was about to pass by his girlfriend's former room when he noticed that the door—that was supposedly locked—was slightly open.

There was an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach as he stared at it for a moment before he pushed it open. His pale blue eyes scrutinized the expanse of Fuuko's room slowly.

He entered and flicked the light's switch on just as a soft night breeze made its way inside the room. That stilled him for a moment. It wasn't a cold night, but he felt an unwanted chill creeping up his spine as his eyes rested upon the open window.

A cursed escaped his lips as he moved to approach it. For a brief moment, the tree outside held his attention before his gaze went down to the couch beneath the window.

His brows furrowed. There was a dusty shoe print on it.

With a raised eyebrow, his eyes travelled from the couch, to the tree outside, then to the open window. The window was big enough to accommodate someone with a physique similar to Hanabishi or him. And he recalled that Fuuko estimated her stalker to be three inches smaller than him—with the same built.

_He has a lot of guts to enter this apartment._ The ex-Hyoumonken master thought darkly. There's no question on how Fuuko's stalker managed to enter the apartment.

Mikagami slid the window close and locked it. Turning around, he was about to leave the room when something on the bed caught his eyes.

A brown envelope.

Frowning, he picked it up, opened it and peered at the contents.

"Shimatta."

---------------------------

_Who is he?_ Fuuko wondered as she took a deep breath, the warm water from the shower head cascading down on her. _Some people have weird ways of showing their affections._ She groaned inwardly as she closed her eyes.

She never wanted to be the subject of some twisted obsession. She definitely didn't appreciate this kind of admiration. She had enough of it from one Ura Uruha member years ago. And boy, that was creepy and twisted at the same time.

Her stalker made a comeback after a not-so-long hiatus. She thought she wouldn't feel his annoying presence again after that close call with Natsuo a few nights ago. But drat, she was wrong.

Though she concluded that what he's doing was more because he wanted to grab her attention than scare her.

"Well bastard, you grabbed not just my attention but Mi-chan's as well." She muttered, opening her eyes. "He has a nastier temper than I have."

The water continued raining down on her and she stared at it, mesmerized. She could feel her strained nerves and muscles relaxing bit by bit. Water, always had this effect on her. She smiled, remembering the silver-haired guy who used to wield the said element. At least she's feeling much better now.

Steam rose up around her as she ran her fingers through her soaked hair. For now there are only two important questions that needed some answers.

How the stalker entered the apartment and…

Why was he here?

---------------------------

The former Ensui wielder let out an exasperated sigh for the umpteenth time as he stared at the bathroom door, willing for it to open.

_What's taking her so long? _He wondered as he folded his arms across his chest.

Taking in a deep breath, he continued waiting for his girlfriend to come out of the bathroom so he could finally use it. The package he saw in Fuuko's room earlier was safely inside the study table's drawer. He was still contemplating on whether or not he'll tell her about it.

He was in such a deep thought when Fuuko finally emerged from the bathroom drying her long hair with a towel, clad in her favorite pink sleep shorts and white cami tank.

"I thought you drowned in there." He commented the moment his girlfriend approached him.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Gomen. You can use it now."

Mikagami stood up and flicked her forehead lightly. "How are you feeling?"

The wind child pouted while rubbing her forehead. "Well, I feel much better. Before you flicked my forehead, that is."

"You're such a baby."

Fuuko punched his arm in retaliation.

"Ouch." Mikagami muttered without emotion before taking a step towards the bathroom.

"Hey," Fuuko tugged at his arm, stopping him. "I'm starving Mi-chan." She said sheepishly after she felt her stomach rumble. She was deliberately trying not to bring the stalker subject up. They would have time for it later.

Tokiya looked contemplative for a moment. "Then maybe you should call Derishashu for delivery." He suggested, as he watched her eyes widened with glee. Derishashu is a small restaurant near their university and is a favorite of hers. He decided that after everything that happened earlier, she deserves a little treat just to lift her spirits up. Besides he's not in the mood to cook.

"Call them up and order whatever you want." He said, bending his head a little to kiss her lips. "I'll just take a bath first."

"I take it that you're not in the mood to cook, right?" She asked as if reading his mind.

He smirked. "Hai."

Fuuko wrapped her arms around his neck. "Your treat?"

"Of course."

She squealed in delight. "Arigatou." She murmured before kissing him fully on the lips.

"Mmm… it's nothing." Mikagami replied between kisses.

The former Fuujin wielder pulled back a little to look at him. "Thank you." She repeated. "I know you want to lift my spirits up."

Mikagami stroked her hair and kissed her temple. "Anything to make you happy, kanojo."

"Too bad people don't know how fuckingly sappy you can be when we're alone." Fuuko guffawed, winking at him.

"Just shut it and call for food delivery. You're not the only one starving."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Be a good girl now and call." He gave her a playfully push. "I'll give you a lollipop as a treat."

"A lollipop?" Fuuko snorted in disbelief. "What am I? A kid?"

"Exactly. Now run a long little girl and call for food."

"Oh alright." The purple-haired girl tilted her head on the side. "And I want that lollipop Mikagami." She said as she headed towards the phone on the bedside table.

"You'll have it."

"Double meaning implied?" She asked mischievously.

Mikagami just shrugged and smirked at her before stepping inside the bathroom.

---------------------------

"So where's my lolly?" Fuuko asked as she reached out to poke her boyfriend's cheek lightly.

Mikagami smiled mischievously at her. They had just finished eating their late dinner and Fuuko was pestering him about her treat. He shoved a hand in the pocket of his shorts. "Here." He said, handing her a strawberry-flavored lollipop.

The purple-haired girl looked surprised. "Where did you get this?"

That brought a frown on the ex-Hyoumonken master's face. "We bought some of it—a pack actually—when we shopped for some supplies last night. You insisted on buying it." He reminded her. "Don't you remember?"

Fuuko slapped a hand on her forehead. "Oh yeah!"

"Sign of aging?" Mikagami asked amusedly, picking up the bento boxes which are lying on the floor. They had eaten their late dinner inside the room, at Fuuko's insistence, since they haven't done something like it so far and he was so into giving in to her whims because he was feeling guilty for not coming home early like he said he would and for nearly ramming her with his car.

He already apologized to her about it, back when they were cleaning the living room. And she just waved it off as an accident and firmly stated that it wasn't his fault. If there was anyone to be blamed, it should be her stalker-slash-assailant.

"Kareshi, do I need to remind you that YOU are OLDER than me?" Fuuko asked sweetly, as she unwrapped the lollipop before shoving it into her mouth.

Mikagami choose to ignore her comment. "I'll just bring these to the kitchen." He motioned at the bento boxes in his hand.

"Need help?"

"Nah." He fixed his gaze at her. "I'm not that old."

He heard Fuuko's exuberant laugh as he exited the room.

When he came back, the former Fuujin wielder was already lying on the bed with a blanket up to her chin, staring at the ceiling. The sweet treat that she was sucking earlier was nowhere to be seen. She must've decided to just crack the candy with her teeth and throw the white stick outside the window.

From the way her jaw was moving… he guessed right.

Tokiya leaned against the doorway, folding his arms across his chest. "Going to bed so soon?"

"Nah." Fuuko answered with a grin, not taking her eyes off the ceiling. "You know, your ceiling looks so bare. Back in my room, I pasted some glow-in-the-dark stars on it just to amuse myself."

The ex-Ensui master was prompted to look at his room's ceiling as he strode towards the bed. "Feel free to paste the stars there if that's what you want."

"Really?" The purple-haired girl chuckled. "What's with you and all these giving-in-to-my-whims drama?"

Mikagami sat on the bed. "Trying to make it up to you since I nearly hit you with the car earlier?"

He got a groan from that statement. "Do we have to go over this again? I told you, you are not at fault." She sat up on the bed and scowled at him.

Her scowl turned into a questioning look when she realized that his attention was not on her. It seems like he was thinking of something because it's a rare occurrence for his attention to be diverted like this.

"Mi-chan?" She called softly. "Daijobu?" The relaxed mood they have earlier dissipated suddenly. She raised an eyebrow at him, willing him to tell her what he was thinking.

He sighed. "Wait here." He stood up and walked towards the study table to get the envelope that he placed inside the drawer earlier.

"I think this is the reason why he was here Fuu." He said handing it to his girlfriend.

"This?" Fuuko examined the envelope with a frown.

"My guess is that he wanted to leave it here for you." Mikagami said, as he sat on the bed again.

"Where did you get this?"

"On the bed, in your bedroom."

"What?!" Fuuko asked in disbelief. "But…that room is locked!"

"It wasn't. The door was slightly open." Mikagami murmured. "You didn't notice it when you went upstairs?"

"No. I didn't." The former wind master shook her head. "I guess I had other things in my mind."

"I checked your room and saw that the window was open." The silver-haired lad explained. "He probably climbed the tree near it to see if it was unlocked," Mikagami turned towards her. "Looks like it was. And even if it wasn't, he would probably smash the glass with a rock or something so that he can enter the apartment."

"He managed to enter our apartment, through the window of my room?" Fuuko frowned at that.

"There's a shoe print on the couch under your window." Tokiya added. "He probably didn't bother dusting it off. He wants you to know that he was…here. Inside the apartment, inside your bedroom."

"Kinda like a psychological scare?"

"Yeah…" Mikagami nodded. "But the thing is…"

"I don't get scared that easily." Fuuko continued for him with a grin. She was silent for a moment, taking in all the information. "I don't get it. All that effort just to leave this here?" She motioned to the envelope she was holding and shook her head in the absurdity of it all.

"Well apparently his efforts paid off, since he was able to get close to you." Mikagami muttered coldly, his eyes narrowing. The ex-wind wielder told him that the bastard had kissed her. The temper that he'd been holding back after finding out about it was flaring up again—dangerously flaring up again, to be exact.

Fuuko flinched at his tone. She never liked it when he's angry or anything near that word.

Because whenever he is like that, it reminds her of their Hokage fighting days—where everyone dubbed him as the most cruel and ruthless of them all.

"Gomen." He apologized when he saw her reaction.

"You rarely lose your temper."

"I just hate his fucking guts. I hate what he is doing to you. Kami help me, but I'm going to kill him once I get hold of him."

"Tch, don't say it like that." Fuuko winced. "I want to kill him too, wring his neck to be exact. But hearing you say that in a chillingly cold voice gives me creeps." She sighed and stared at the package that she was holding. "So what's inside this thing?"

Mikagami didn't answer.

Her eyebrows disappeared behind her bangs. "Have you seen what's inside it Mi-chan?" She asked, wondering what her stalker was going to give her this time. She frowned when she saw the way Tokiya was clenching his jaw.

Wordlessly she opened it and pulled the contents out. Her eyes widened as she stared at it. The envelope contained more than a dozen photographs of her—in different angles, locations and occasions—all stolen shots.

"What the fuck?!" She exclaimed as she leafed through the photographs. It was her—all HER. There was a shot where she was sitting on one of the stone benches in their university quad, reading a book, her iPod's earphones tucked in her ears. There was one where she was talking to Natsuo while they're walking along the crowded hallway of Todai. Another was taken when she and Yanagi were coming out of the cafe where she told the ex-healer about her unwanted admirer last Friday.

She continued staring at it, mesmerized at the dozen reproductions of her caught in different scenarios, wearing different expressions, oblivious that someone out there was busy snapping pictures of her everyday life.

Her dark blue eyes met Mikagami's, who was quietly watching her. "He probably wants me to realize that he is watching me, every day, every hour." Fuuko glowered at the prints in her hand. "It's like he's chronicling my everyday life."

"Well he's a stalker after all. That's what he does." Tokiya pointed out.

"Shut it smart ass."

The handsome lad decided to ignore the 'smart-ass' comment. They were silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

Fuuko sighed. "Regardless, these are some good shots."

"What?" Tokiya snorted. "You're not gonna tell me they are good because you're the subject?"

She rolled her eyes at his comment, a bit exaggeratedly. "Yeah, I was going to say that." Fuuko turned her attention back to the photos. "But really, they are good not just because I am the subject. These shots can be a good entry in the photo contest. Too bad I can't use them."

Tokiya's brows rose at that. "What makes you say that they are good enough for the contest?" Even if he belongs in a different college, he knows that the caliber of Todai's photography club and its photographers is high.

Fuuko held up one photo. "The angles are all right, the lighting good. It's artfully done. It has the appearance of a photo taken not just because it needs to be taken. This is definitely not the kind of pictures I'd expect from a stalker. "

"Unless he is a photographer." Mikagami muttered under his breath.

"What did you say Mi-chan?"

"Do you realize what you are saying?"

"Of course I do." Fuuko pouted at him. "I'm not—"

Her boyfriend cut her off. "You just inadvertently told me the possibility of your stalker being a photographer."

"Eh?!"

"You said the photographs are 'good enough' to be an entry in the contest." The silver-haired lad smirked at her. "I know the caliber of Todai's photography club and its members. If you say that the picture is good enough, then it is. And it could mean that your stalker may have some talent concerning photography."

Fuuko's eyes widened.

"That's just probable. I'm not really certain with it."

"He has to be! How else can he take pictures as good as these?" Fuuko's grip on the pictures tightened.

"Let's not jump into conclusions."

"But it makes sense." The ex-Fuujin master argued.

Mikagami shifted from his position so that his back was now resting on the bed's headboard. "It does Fuuko. But we're not really sure about it. We need more proof." He closed his eyes for a moment as Fuuko nodded half-heartedly.

"I guess we do." She agreed wearily. "Let's recap what we know about him ok? He's approximately 3 inches smaller than you, with the same built, talks with a raspy voice--"

"Of course it's not his usual voice." Mikagami interjected, reaching out for his contact lens container lying on the bedside table.

Fuuko glared at him. "I know that." She said with a huff. "And he is probably a photographer as evidenced by these photos." She flicked the photos with her fingers. "That's all we have."

"That's quite a help actually." Mikagami muttered as he took his contacts off. "How many guys out there are three inches smaller than me, with the same built? You cannot really change your height and built overnight, right?"

"Well… yeah." Fuuko grinned at that. "That means we just--"

"Need to be wary and in lookout for them." Her boyfriend continued for her.

"I really wish we can find out more info about him. It'll be much easier." Fuuko said with a pout. She was about to slip the photographs back in the envelope when she realized something. "Hey, come to think of it, they are not machine printed?" She blurted out in surprise.

Mikagami tilted his head to look at her. "Meaning?"

"Meaning they were printed in a darkroom." Fuuko clarified for him.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Wow. That was impressive." He commented, clapping his hands twice.

"I think you're insulting me."

"I'm not. Good observation Kirisawa." He reached out to pull her closer to him. "Anything else you can tell me?"

"You're a jerk."

She got a teasing smirk at that. "I know. I've been hearing that a lot from you. Is that a mantra?"

"Do not tempt me into using profane words on you." Fuuko threatened, giving her boyfriend the evil eye.

"Come on, work with me here." He nipped at her ear. The mood around them lightened up a bit. "What made you assume those things?"

"I'm not assuming." Fuuko corrected him, nudging him with her elbow. "It's a fact. Because only photographs taken from SLR cameras can be developed inside a darkroom since they use films unlike DSLRs." She explained, sliding the photographs back into the envelope.

"I see." Mikagami nodded at what she said.

The ex-Fuujin master slipped out of his arms and moved towards the study table to place the packet back in the drawer. She stood there for a moment, thinking. "You know, it's required for those taking photography classes to learn how to print photographs the old-fashion way."

"You mean, using the darkroom?"

Fuuko nodded. "Yeah, using that. Chances are stalker-san could be a student in Todai just like us."

"What makes you say that?"

"It just occurred to me," Fuuko said a bit quietly. "That those who mostly use SLR cameras aside from professionals, are either beginners and amateurs or… photography students."

---------------------------

A car horn blared outside as a vehicle passed by with some loud hooting and laughter. Its headlights momentarily lit up the room and the figure grimaced. It was probably a bunch of drunken college bastards from a party in one of the neighborhood houses.

He brought his attention back to the photograph that he was holding. He had taken it from Fuuko's room earlier.

The purple-haired girl's face was tilted towards the camera. It gives off the impression that she was smiling directly at him. She was sitting on a chair with a food-laden picnic table in front of her, the blue lake behind her made a dazzling background with the sun rays sending sparkling silver lights on its surface. Mikagami was sitting beside her, arms resting on the table with a rare, small smile on his handsome face. They really made a pretty picture, the so-called perfect couple.

He let his finger glide over the smiling girl's face. Kami, she's so breathtaking. Everything about her is perfect. Her eyes, her nose…

Her lips…

He smirked. Her lips were so soft… so sweet…

So very, very, very addicting. No wonder Mikagami loves kissing her every chance he got.

He sighed and licked his own, as if doing so would let him remember her taste again. He recalled the unforgettable moment when their lips were finally pressed to each other. Molded into one…

It makes him crave for more. Want more. Taste more.

His hand shook a little. He had come to a decision.

He stood up and grabbed his jacket. He was not satisfied with what happened back at the apartment. He thought with a snicker.

It's about time for another bold move…

---------------------------

Fuuko opened one eye when she heard her mobile phone ringing. Groggily, she pushed herself up a little, trying to recall where she had placed it before sleeping.

There was a grunt from her right side as Mikagami started waking up due to the unceasing ringing of her phone (which was increasing in volume by seconds). The digital clock on the bedside table near her about-to-wake boyfriend shows that it's already near midnight. Her phone was lying near it, lights flashing familiarly.

Despite the semi-darkness of the room, she saw Mikagami's hand reaching for it. Before he can answer it or throw it across the wall, she groggily climbed above him to grab her mobile phone. She was half-afraid that he'll do the latter, since his sleep got interrupted.

"Fuuko here." She answered the phone in a sleepy drawl. Yawning, she comfortably settled herself on top of Mikagami and planted a kiss on his chin as she felt his arm automatically draped itself on her back.

There was only a crackling sound from the other line. "Hello?" Fuuko prompted when she got no answer from the caller.

At her tone, Mikagami opened an eye.

"Hello?" Fuuko tried again. She was about to end the call when someone spoke in a raspy, spine-tingling yet familiar voice, prompting her to push herself away from Mikagami into a sitting position.

"_Fuuko. Fuuko-chan."_

Fuuko's eyes widened. What the hell?

Mikagami was now awake. He was eyeing Fuuko curiously. Without another word, his hand reached out to press the loud speaker button of Fuuko's phone.

"_How are you Fuuko-chan?" _The voice, unmistakably belonging to her stalker greeted.

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

This is twisted but I really enjoy writing the stalker's POV, hehe!

Compared to the previous chapter, this one is definitely boring—big time boring—with all those conversations yadda, yadda. But still I hope it's long enough to make up for not updating soon. And if you do find this chapter boring, I'm sorry but this scenario needs to take place.

Photography-related stuffs here may be incorrect. I'm not a photographer, so bear with me.

The _desperate times call for desperate measures line _was from Disney's Aladdin. _Kareshi_ and _kanojo _are Japanese terms for boyfriend and girlfriend, respectively.

Before I forgot, thanks to those who reviewed, read and added in their fav stories list my newest one-shot, The Simplicity of It. Thank you guys!

So, you know the parting words. READ and REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Right in Front of You

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca and its characters. It belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.

Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter, as well as to those who added this fic in their favorite & alert list.

This fanfic is dedicated to _**KIAC**_. Thank you for everything you've done for me all these years (and for continuously giving me ideas & facts needed for this fic). You gave me back my love for this pairing. If not for you, I wouldn't be back in this fandom and I wouldn't be writing the continuation of this fic, nor will I be able to write new ones.

Warning: OOC possible. Mikagami and Fuuko are already a couple here.

* * *

**Stalker**

**Chapter 9: Right in Front of You**

* * *

"NO WAY!"

With blue eyes widening in surprise, Kamatari Natsuo gaped at his purple-haired friend who was sitting across him on the stone bench. Fuuko has just finished recounting the incident last night to him and to Sakoshita Yanagi while they were hanging around the university's quad; waiting for their respective afternoon classes to start.

Natsuo leaned on the stone table between them. "I can't believe it!" He hissed with a slight shake of his head. "This kind of news is enough to give me a heart attack. I think I'm going to hyperventilate!" He announced dramatically, fanning himself with his hand.

"It really is surprising Fuu-chan." Yanagi said with a worried look in her eyes.

"I think that bastard overdid it this time!" Natsuo said loathingly.

"Uh-huh," Fuuko murmured lazily. "He really did."

"But what's with you?" Natsuo frowned at her. "I can't believe you let him get away just like that!"

"It's not like I didn't try to break his legs, Kamatari!" Fuuko retorted with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Tch! It's an opportunity wasted." Natsuo sniffed in a stuck-uppish way.

"It's not Fuuko-chan's fault Natsuo-kun," Yanagi decided to intervene, sensing that Fuuko was at the verge of maiming her blond-haired friend.

"I know it's not Yanagi-chan, but hello? She's Kirisawa Fuuko. She can kick that guy's ass to Timbuktu if she wants too!" Natsuo declared. He moved his head a little so he could stare directly at Fuuko. "To tell you frankly, I'm more surprise with the fact that you weren't able to beat him up than with him entering the apartment and kissing you."

Fuuko clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Well du-uh?! Ass-kickers have day offs too you know." She narrowed her eyes when Natsuo rolled his. "Look, I tried my best ok? I guess I'm losing my touch. I haven't been using my skills for quite a long time that they're now… rusty." She leant back on the bench with a huff. "To think that I had the opportunity last night to find out who he is, but drat… he managed to escape!"

"You let him escape!" Natsuo half-whined.

"I have no doubt about Fuuko-chan's skills," Yanagi immediately said when she heard Fuuko's growl. "Honestly, it's not easy to escape from her. I can attest to that. But I do believe that sometimes a person gets away with sheer luck. Maybe her stalker was just really, really lucky last night."

Natsuo pursed his lips while Fuuko beamed at the former healer. "Ok, maybe you are right Yanagi-chan." He rested his chin on his palm. "But still, last night was such a waste."

"It's not like I'm not going to see him again." Fuuko folded her arms across her chest. "I told you before that he said something like, 'now is not the time for you to know who I am'. It's as good as saying 'we'll see each other soon', _ne_?" The purple-haired girl smirked. "And to be honest, I'm looking forward to seeing him again. I still owe him a good beating."

Natsuo rolled his eyes. "Ok wonder woman, we already know what you're planning to do. No need to say it out loud." He brushed his bangs away from his eyes. "Gosh, you are such a brute!"

Fuuko glared at him.

Yanagi took a deep breath before speaking her thoughts. "I hope you're still not thinking that someone's just playing a prank on you Fuuko-chan. This is a lot different from leaving letters and gifts in your locker," the ex-healer continued. "He entered your apartment, kissed and attacked you then after that… he called you."

The ex-Fuujin master recalled the conversation she had with Yanagi last Friday. That time she was so sure that someone was just trying to play a joke on her, but after last night…

"If this is a joke or a prank," Natsuo said. "Then it has gone way too far."

"Be careful Fuuko-chan," Yanagi begged. "_Onegai_…"

"Don't worry Yan-chan, I will." Fuuko gave her a reassuring smile. "Last night was really unexpected, it caught me off guard. All of a sudden the guy who sent those gifts and flowers is standing right before me…" Her voice trailed off. "I was so surprised I blanked out for a moment. I didn't know what to do!"

"Hmm… but despite your initial reaction, you still managed to fight him off." Natsuo pointed out. "Bravo girl! Bravo!" He clapped his hands enthusiastically.

"Why thank you Natsuo-chan." Fuuko drawled.

Yanagi smiled at what Natsuo had said. She knew (first-hand of course) what Fuuko is capable of doing even under dire situations. And last night was nothing compared to what the former wind wielder had been through during her 'Hokage' days.

"If it's another girl in your shoes right now, I'm pretty sure she would've been scared to death from all of these." Natsuo stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Fuuko laughed a little. "Hey, it's not like I wasn't a bit bothered by it. Having a stalker's not a normal everyday occurrence after all."

"But you took it all in a stride Fuuko-chan." Yanagi said.

"Yeah," Natsuo crossed his legs elegantly. "I have to give you points for that. Not everyone can be in this kind of predicament and still look not bothered by it."

Fuuko snorted. "As if I would let something like this affect me so much."

"By the way Fuuko-chan," Yanagi tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "You got a call from him last night, right? Did he call again?"

The question prompted Fuuko to take her mobile phone out from the back pocket of her jeans. "Surprise, surprise…" She lifted her head to stare at Yanagi first then at Natsuo. "He didn't."

"That's weird." Natsuo commented. "I'm pretty sure he'd call you every chance he got."

"Well… maybe he doesn't have a chance right now." Fuuko slipped the phone back to her pocket.

"He called you using a public phone right?" Yanagi asked.

"_Hai…_" Fuuko replied.

"Maybe there's no public phone anywhere near him that's why he didn't call you today." Natsuo guessed.

"It's possible. Besides it's only 1 o' clock." Fuuko said, checking her watch for the time. "Who knows? Maybe he'll call me later."

"If he does, then just cancel the call." Natsuo suggested with a slight wave of his hand. "You don't need to entertain it, ne Yanagi-chan?"

Yanagi nodded. "Besides his call will just make you angry Fuuko-chan."

Fuuko pondered about it for a moment. "Well, yeah. You're right."

Silence hovered over them as the mid-afternoon breeze blew softly, rustling the leaves of the trees near them.

Yanagi was the first to speak again. "Fuu-chan," she called to her friend. "If you need help, any help, we'd be happy to lend you a hand."

"It is as pretty Yanagi-chan says." Natsuo said with a grin. "And we don't wanna hear any buts from you Kirisawa."

Fuuko chuckled. "Ok, no retorts from me. I know no matter what I said, the two of you will still find a way to involve yourselves in this. Thanks guys."

"It's our pleasure Fuuko-chan," Natsuo responded. "We don't want anything to happen to our favorite purple-headed girl."

"And I'm going to bet Hanabishi's going to be involve in this too, _ne_?" Fuuko stared teasingly at the girl beside her.

Yanagi blushed. "_Ano_…"

"You did tell Recca about this stalker shit, eerr… I mean, stuff right?" Fuuko nudged her friend, making Yanagi blush harder.

"Uhm… yes I did…"

"Figures…" Was Fuuko's reply.

"But Recca wouldn't like to be kept in the dark about this. I'm sure he'll help in any way he can." Yanagi defended.

"I have no doubt about him helping." _Not to mention teasing me to no end._ Fuuko added mentally. "Besides I'll probably get an earful from him about keeping secrets and other shits." She grumbled. "He'll be of use… if he's actually here."

"Eh? I can tell him to come here and visit us!" Yanagi offered excitedly as she grabbed her purple and black tote bag to look for her mobile phone.

"Refresh my memory Fuu-chan," Natsuo requested. "This Recca is…?"

"Hanabishi Recca," Fuuko answered. "Yanagi's boyfriend. My mortal enemy, slash, childhood friend."

"Oh, I see…" Natsuo uttered in a lazy tone as Yanagi hopped out of the bench, signaling to them that she's going to make a call, moving a few feet away from them. Natsuo turned his attention back at the girl across him. "Mikagami-sempai knows about the incident last night, right?"

"Uh-huh." Fuuko twirled a lock of purple hair around her finger. "And he's not very happy about it."

"He knows everything?" Natsuo asked again. "Even about the stalker kissing you?"

"Yes. He knows everything. He even heard my conversation with stalker-san last night since he was just right beside me and the phone was in loud speaker."

Natsuo gulped. "I'm pretty sure sempai's already planning a painful demise for that guy."

"More likely. Mi-chan's really angry last night." Fuuko fiddled with the straps of the backpack beside her.

"Right now, I'm starting to feel some pity for that guy just in case sempai and you get your hands on him." Natsuo whispered. "Just an itty-bitty of it."

Suddenly Fuuko snapped her fingers. "Sheesh! I nearly forgot."

"What?!" Natsuo exclaimed.

"I have to show you something." Fuuko said as she opened her backpack.

"It better be something interesting Kirisawa." Natsuo chuffed.

"Don't worry, it IS interesting Kamatari." Fuuko assured him as she began rummaging inside her bag. She pulled out a brown envelope and placed it on the table.

"What is that?" Natsuo asked, raising his eyebrow, staring at the packet with curious eyes.

"It's the gift that the son-of-a-bitch left in my bedroom last night." The purple-haired girl replied. Without another word, Fuuko opened the paper packet and pulled the contents out. Natsuo curious gaze was instantly replaced with a shocked one.

"I need your opinion about these photos Natsuo." Fuuko said as she spread the more than a dozen photographs bearing her in front of her seemingly-frozen-from-shock friend.

---------------------------

"_How are you Fuuko-chan?"_

_He can clearly see her reaction as if he was just standing right in front of her. There was a moment of hesitation from her before she answered. "I'm still alive and breathing."_

_He smiled. "That's good to know."_

_There was only silence from the other end of the line._

"_I called because I wanted to check if you're alright." And also to hear your voice. He mentally added, knowing that if he speaks it out loud, the wind child will not be very happy about it. _

"_No. Thanks to you," Fuuko replied stonily, making him wince a little at the sound of her voice._

"_I'm sorry about earlier," he apologized._ "_I hope you'll forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just… surprised. Really surprised. You fight well Fuuko-chan. If I wasn't lucky, you would've beaten me up."_

"_Yeah, I would have." She agreed in voice with a rather cold quality to it. "And if you weren't such a coward, running off like that. I would've found out who you are." _

_He let out a deep chuckle. "Don't be angry Fuuko-chan. I did tell you earlier that it's still not the right time for you to know who I am."_

_Silence again. He frowned at that. Did she turn her phone off? He listened closely. No, she was still there, listening to him. _

"_I behave very badly earlier. I'm really sorry. I'm going to make it up to you," He cooed. "I promise." _

"_Don't bother." _

_He chuckled again. She's feisty as always. He was already expecting that retort from her. "Don't be like that Fuu-chan," he murmured softly. "I'm going to make it up to you, whether you want it or not."_

_She didn't say anything, so he just continued. "I hope you liked my recent gift, the one I left in your room. You have a very pretty room." He said, turning his head a little when a car passed by._

"_You entered the apartment using my bedroom's window didn't you?" Her voice was emotionless and he didn't like it._

"_Is that what you think Fuuko-chan?"_

"_Whatever. I know you're not going to answer my question anyway."_

"_You didn't answer mine either. Did you like my recent gift, or rather gifts?" He asked again, fiddling with the phone's cord._

"_I have seen it." She answered._

"_And did you like it? I still have more pictures of you. I have a wall filled with pictures of you." He whispered softly._

"_That's great to know." Fuuko muttered blandly. "It never occurred to me that you were a photographer too." _

_His eyes widened and he nearly dropped the phone from shock. How the hell did she knew of that? His heart pounded inside his chest and he closed his eyes, ordering himself to calm down._

_Despite the nervousness that suddenly took hold of him, he let out a controlled laugh. "How sure are you of that Fuuko-chan?" _

"_Oh I'm pretty sure. Just as sure that you are calling me from a public phone. You are a photographer… and probably a student, just like me."_

_His jaw clenched. He inhaled sharply and..._

…He opened his eyes.

The rays of the afternoon sun were threatening to burn the skin of his arm. He hurriedly moved it away, rubbing the still warm part. Shifting a little on his seat, he shook his head to clear away the remnants of last night's conversation with Fuuko from his thoughts.

Just remembering it annoys him. There are a lot of things he wanted to tell her last night, but everything vanished the moment she told him that she knew some… important things about him. It was still a mystery to him as to how she'd come up with that conclusion.

It can be a bluff, of course. But Fuuko had sounded so sure that he was astounded.

Last night ended up a disastrously though it had started perfectly. He was able to get inside the apartment, leave his gift in Fuuko's room and met with the wind child face-to-face. Heck, he even managed to kiss her! But things took a different turn when Fuuko started attacking him. How was he to know that the she can fight like that?

Then, the phone call he'd made to her had the opposite effect. Instead of shaking her up a bit, it had shaken HIM! Damn it!

He settled back on his seat, wincing a little. He grabbed a cigarette stick from the crumpled pack on his table and lit up, looking at his surroundings. Despite the afternoon heat, the outside part of the local café (where he is currently at) was filled with students—talking, laughing, smoking and milling about.

He drew in a lungful of smoke, lowering the baseball cap he was wearing. Thank Kami that he didn't have any classes today or a lot of questions will be thrown at him as to why he was sporting a bruised jaw. Though he can easily pass out an excuse about some frat guys beating him up, he'd rather not explain anything.

He shifted his gaze on the sidewalk and a smile began forming across his lips. Well, well. Will you look at that? How lucky can he get?

The purple-haired girl that he adores so much was approaching the café in fast strides.

---------------------------

Fuuko eagerly pushed the café's door open and she stepped inside the air-conditioned interior. She was late—half an hour late to be exact.

Catching her breath, her eyes began scanning the place for the silver-haired guy that she was supposed to meet there 30 minutes ago. It would've been easy to spot him since the place wasn't jam-packed as it usually is… IF he was there.

She frowned. Did he got tired of waiting for her and left the café already? Boy, she's going to get it from him later. She winced inwardly at that thought.

"Fuuko-chan!" A voice called out and Fuuko snapped in attention. She saw the girl behind the counter waving at her.

"Hey Chiaki!" She grinned at the auburn-haired girl as she approached the counter. Chiaki was her classmate in some minor subjects during freshman year. "I didn't know you're working here."

Chiaki nodded. "Part-time only. I have to work my ass off or it's bye-bye Todai for me." She gave Fuuko a sunny smile. "So let's get down to business. What will you have?"

The ex-wind wielder smiled back and tapped her finger at her cheek thoughtfully. "Uhm… some clubhouse and iced tea probably." Fuuko said and her eyes wandered across the café's interior again.

Chiaki noticed it and asked. "Are you looking for someone?"

Fuuko nodded. "Yes actually. Have you seen a tall guy with long silver hair around here?"

"Uhm… no sorry."

"It's ok. I was thinking that maybe he was here and he just left because he got tired of waiting for me."

"I haven't seen anyone like that." Chiaki said. "I've been manning the counter for the past two hours so I would've known."

"I see." Fuuko replied, mentally sighing with relief. If Chiaki hadn't seen Mi-chan anywhere around, then it must mean that he still have to arrive. And that also means she's safe from receiving a lecture about punctuality.

"No prob." Chiaki said with a wink before turning around.

"Oh Chiaki," Fuuko called to her friend. "Can you add some Fettucine alfredo in my order? And make the iced tea large. I'm starving." She sheepishly said, recalling that she hadn't eaten any lunch.

"Okie dokie."

"Thanks!" The purple-haired girl gave a small wave before making her way towards an unoccupied table near the café's window.

She thoughtfully placed her backpack on the table. Where the hell is Mi-chan? Wasn't he supposed to be the perpetually punctual one? She sat on the chair and stared outside. Did something come up? If there is, then he should've called her.

Resting her chin on her palm, she stared outside glumly. She watched the outdoor scene for a few minutes before deciding that it was high time to call Tokiya. She pulled the phone out from her jean's back pocket.

Fuuko stared at it for a moment. She remembered the call she received the night before. She was not really expecting it, though both logic and Mi-chan says she should have. It was a bold move from her stalker, but then again so is entering the apartment and kissing her. The call compared to the other two is milder—much, much milder.

With a heavy sigh, she placed her phone on the table. The hell! She must stop thinking about displeasing things.

She slammed her right fist into her left palm. Beating that fucking bastard into a pulp is a very, very pleasing idea. Cracking her knuckles, she thought of ways on how she'll torture him and make him feel unbearable pain.

"Hmm… I hope you're not planning to beat me up since I'm late."

Fuuko nearly yelped in surprise and her hand flew to her chest. Turning her head a little, she saw Mikagami Tokiya standing behind her. He leaned towards her to kiss her cheek.

"Well actually, you thought right." Fuuko said after recovering from her initial surprise. "You see, I was getting impatient."

She got a snort from that.

"Besides," Fuuko continued in a playful tone as Tokiya took a seat across her. "I figured your ass needs a good whipping every once in a while." She ended her sentence with a laugh.

"I'd like to see you try Kirisawa." The silver-haired guy smirked at her. "You couldn't beat me before; you wouldn't be able to beat me now."

"Just wait Mikagami Tokiya," Fuuko stuck her tongue out at him. "By the end of this day I'll be the one wearing that smirk on my face."

"Why don't we go home now and you'll see who whips asses much better." The ex-Hyoumonken master said in a rather suggestive tone.

Fuuko sneered at him. She knows (of course) that her boyfriend is capable of saying salacious remarks every now and then. A server approached their table with Fuuko's order and she felt her stomach growl in response.

Tokiya raised an eyebrow at her. "Snack?" He motioned at the pasta and sandwich before him. "Or late lunch?"

"Late lunch," Fuuko replied. "I wasn't able to grab one earlier." She reached out for her iced tea, sipping from it. "Mmm… do you want some Mi-chan?" She pointed at the sandwich before her.

Her boyfriend declined.

"Why are you late anyway?" Fuuko queried. "It's so unlike you."

"_Gomen_. I have to take care of something first."

"And that something is…?"

"Academically-related." Tokiya answered, not bothering to elaborate. He studied the girl across him for a moment, fixing his ice blue eyes intently on her. "So, how are you feeling?"

Fuuko, who was about to take a bite from her sandwich, halted. Then a smile graced her lips. "I'm ok. Just a few aches here and there."

"You should've followed my advice and just stayed at the apartment to rest."

"Mi-chan, I'll only get bored there." The ex-Fuujin master pouted. "Besides it's not like I'm not used to this kind of—"

"Point taken." Mikagami said cutting her off. "You never listen to me anyway."

"Hey!" Fuuko retorted. "I do listen to you… sometimes."

Mikagami huffed. "Whatever."

"Aaww… Mi-chan. Don't get mad."

"I am not mad." The former water wielder rolled his eyes at what she said. Fuuko imitated him before attacking her sandwich with gusto. Tokiya cleared his throat. "Fuu, did _he_ call you again?"

Fuuko stopped chewing. "No, he didn't. I was thinking that he would, but he didn't."

Her boyfriend's lips curved into a small smile. "So you are waiting for him to. Should I be jealous?"

The wind child nearly choked at his question. "Excuse me?" She managed to cough out as she reached for her iced tea. "Really, Mi-chan," she said after downing nearly half of her juice. "I know you're not a jealous type of boyfriend."

"Then you don't know me that well."

His answer stilled Fuuko for a moment. But nonetheless it made her grin. "Are you actually saying that you ARE?"

Mikagami just smirked in answer as he reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss its knuckles. "My girlfriend's waiting for someone else's call. What am I going to do about it?"

Fuuko laughed softly as she gave his hand a squeeze. He was obviously teasing her. "Relax Mi-chan," she said, indulging herself in his rare display of playfulness. "Have you forgotten that I'm madly in love with you?" She teased back.

"That's good to hear." Mikagami said settling back on his chair as the wind child winked at him. "So he didn't call again, huh? Strange don't you think?"

"Yeah, but the day's not over yet. Maybe he's partial to midnight calls." Fuuko jested.

"Maybe."

"By the way, I told Natsuo and Yanagi-chan about last night. They were surprised about it, of course." Fuuko explained, motioning to Tokiya to hand her some paper napkins.

"And I'm sure Yanagi-san's going to tell the sea monkey about this."

"That's right. Recca will have the time of his life teasing me when we see each other." Fuuko groaned. "Anyways, I showed the photographs to Natsuo."

Tokiya rested his elbows on the table, clasping his hands in a brooding manner. "What did Natsuo-san said about it?"

The purple-haired girl wiped the corners of her mouth before replying. "Same opinion as mine. It was taken by someone with a background in photography. Someone who knows how to use an SLR properly, who knows about angles and lighting and other photography shits." She inhaled sharply. "Someone who knows how to develop photos using the dark room."

"Then we can safely say that he is a photographer." The silver-haired lad muttered.

"Yeah. Besides, when I mentioned it to my stalker last night, his reaction tells me I hit the 'photographer' part right." Fuuko grabbed her fork and started poking the pasta in front of her. "Funny. We have something in common."

Mikagami's eyebrows rose up at that. That was correct; Fuuko and her stalker shares the same interest… photography. Maybe... he must not jump into conclusions. "Last night you mentioned something about the possibility of him being a student." He reminded his girlfriend.

Fuuko blinked at him. "Mi-chan it's just my speculation. I may be sure about him being a photographer. But I'm not very confident about him being a student. "

"I was thinking that in order for him to leave those letters and gifts in your locker, as well as take shots of your everyday life; he had to be near you. What if you're also right about him being a student just like us? And here at Tokyo Uni? What you said last night actually made some sense." Mikagami rubbed his chin slightly. "If he really is a student here—"

"It'll be much easier to find him." Fuuko continued for him. She sat up on her seat straighter. She was about to say something when she felt the table vibrated and she realized that someone was calling her phone.

Fuuko grabbed her phone and stared at the screen. "Drat," she mumbled, rolling her eyes. "It's Recca." She answered to Mikagami's inquiring gaze as the former flame caster's name, flashed on the screen. She flipped her phone open, answering with a huff. "Yo, Hanabishi."

Recca probably said something stupid to make some veins popped out in Fuuko's forehead. Tokiya watched their conversation with mild interest.

The ex-wind wielder rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "She's in her class Recca," she said through gritted teeth. "You can't expect her to answer your call when she's busy listening to her professor's lecture and jotting down notes!"

Fuuko gave Mikagami a painful smile, mouthing 'Recca's such an idiot'. "Some boyfriend you are. You don't even know your girlfriend's schedule, _baka_." She muttered on the phone tonelessly.

There are more shouting from the other line that made Mikagami raised his eyebrows.

"I'm hanging up Hanabishi." Fuuko growled menacingly. "Do not piss me off." With that she closed her phone and groaned out. "I have an idiot for friend."

"You just realized it?" Mikagami said, reaching for her fork to twirl some of her pasta around it. "I've known about that since day one." He motioned to her to open her mouth so he could feed her some.

"Oh really?" Fuuko said in a haughty tone as she obeyed him. She smirked at him as she chewed the food. "You know, I have hands Mi-chan. I'm not invalid." She said teasingly after she swallowed the fettuccine.

Tokiya ignored what she had said. "What does the sea monkey wants?"

"He was yak-yakking about his _hime_ not answering his call." Fuuko explained. "He should get a grip. Yanagi's world does not exactly revolves around him."

"That has to hurt." Mikagami smirked; amused with the fact the statement can make Hanabishi Recca wince and whine. "Did you tell him that?"

"No. I just thought of it now. Too bad." Fuuko said, shaking her head. "Maybe I—" Her sentence was cut short when her phone rang again. Two heads simultaneously turned towards it and Fuuko's eyes widened.

An unregistered number is flashing on her phone's screen.

---------------------------

He blew out a stream of smoke again, smiling at a sophomore guy who was borrowing his lighter. He's still sitting outside the café, waiting for a kohai who had called him up wanting to meet up with him to talk about... photography-related stuffs.

It was lucky day if he may say so himself. About an hour ago, Kirisawa Fuuko arrived at the café. But despite her hurriedness to get in, she was still able to see him lounging outside. She smiled and waved at him before slipping inside the air-conditioned interior.

He would have smiled well all throughout the afternoon but minutes after Fuuko stepped inside, he saw Mikagami Tokiya approaching the café. He could feel his blood boiling inside him as he stared at the handsome law student. It occurred to him just how much he wanted to hurt Fuuko's boyfriend so bad.

From his position he can clearly see the two. Jealousy rose up inside him so fast and strong that his hands started shaking and an acquaintance, who happened to be near him asked if something was wrong.

He had to learn how to control his emotions. Or it could be disastrous on his part.

He watched as Mikagami and Fuuko stood up from their table, gathering their things. So, they going to leave now, huh? He closed the book that he was reading and he also stood up. Adjusting his baseball cap, he purposely strode towards the café entrance just as Mikagami and Fuuko were coming out.

"Mi-chan," he heard Fuuko called to her boyfriend. "Can I borrow you phone for a while?" Then the purple-haired girl turned her head and their gazes met. "Hey," she greeted him with a smile and a small wave—again.

He smiled shyly in return and murmured a _'konnichiwa'_ to her, carefully hiding his bruised jaw from her view. Not that she noticed it anyway since her attention went back to the tall guy beside her who had nudged her, holding out his phone.

He moved his head, directly meeting Mikagami's cold blue eyes accidentally. The man really had an intimidating presence. He thought amusedly. He dropped his book, pretending that it slipped from his grasp and bent down to retrieve it, so as to avoid Mikagami's penetrating gaze. If he stayed staring at Fuuko's boyfriend like that, Mikagami would surely see the bruise on his jaw. And Mikagami Tokiya strikes him as someone who is very sharp.

"Mi-chan let's go?" Fuuko said, tugging at her boyfriend's arm. She suddenly tapped his shoulder and waved a goodbye at him.

He faintly heard her greet someone as he stood up and approached the café's door. It really feels good to be able to get near her and see that she never suspects that her stalker…

… is _**HIM**_.

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

Yeah, I should greet this fanfic a happy, happy birthday. It just turned six. Oh. My. God.

It is long and it doesn't have much action in it. Frankly this isn't the way this chapter was originally outlined.

Oh well... just READ and REVIEW please. I'd like to know what you, readers, think. Ruffle my feathers or something. Who knows, you might convince me to write the next chapter faster.


	10. Same Circle

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca & its characters. They belong to Anzai Nobuyuki-san. But Kamatari Natsuo & the stalker are mine to brag.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.

To those who reviewed Chapter 9, thank you so much guys! Your comments made me really, really happy so I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to you all. And I'm not forgetting those who added 'Stalker' to their fav list & alert list. Thanks too!

I don't need to remind you about the 'OOC' stuff, right?

* * *

**Stalker**

**Chapter 10: Same Circle**

* * *

"Sheesh…" Kirisawa Fuuko groaned as she thwacked her forehead lightly. "I can't believe it was only Natsuo. What the hell was he thinking? Calling me using a public payphone?" She complained as she flipped her phone open to check it. "Tch! And I was so ready to give stalker-_san _a piece of my mind!"

Mikagami raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? If I remember correctly, you froze when you saw the unregistered number flashing on your phone screen. You didn't look like someone who's ready to give—"

"Ex-cuuuse me? I did not!" Fuuko cut him off with a conceited huff. She stopped walking and placed both of her hands on her hips, glaring at her boyfriend.

"I clearly saw your reaction Kirisawa." Mikagami said with a smirk that seems to challenge Fuuko to go ahead and prove him wrong... if she can.

The former Fuujin master scowled at him and he ignored her. He continued walking towards the university's parking lot where they were headed. Fuuko did freeze when she saw the number in her phone's screen, but only for about 4 seconds.

Still, he can't help but tease her about her reaction, knowing that she will vehemently deny it. He always had this nasty habit of trying to annoy her from time to time (and he knows that she does too, so fair enough).

A punch suddenly landed on the back of his arm and he winced slightly at the somehow, expected contact.

"You're such an ass Mikagami Tokiya!" Fuuko growled, her sapphire-colored eyes narrowing into slits. "I. Did. Not. Freeze!" She punctuated every word, ramming her fist on his arm again and again.

The silver-haired lad did not bother to evade them. Instead, he snaked an arm around Fuuko's waist, pulling the starting-to-get-violent girl closer to him. He planted a soft kiss on the tip of Fuuko's nose.

Fuuko halted her attack and blinked up at him in surprise. Then her face suddenly scrunched into a frown. "You did that to distract me."

"I did that to stop you from further damaging my arm." Mikagami said, not letting go of his hold on her.

"Slick move ice cube."

"And very effective if you ask me."

The ex-wind wielder glowered at him. "I hate you."

"I'm used to that statement. There's no truth in it."

"Grrr…"

With an arm still around her waist, he steered her towards where his car was parked. The purple-haired girl continued scowling and glowering at him but never made an attempt to push him away.

Deciding to change the subject (before Fuuko decides to continue wearing the scowl until later), he asked. "Why did Natsuo-_san_ called?"

Fuuko tilted her head to look at him, surprised with his question. "Err… he just called to tell me about the club meeting later at 4." She answered, deciding to let her boyfriend get away with his teasing just this once. She can always get back at him later, physically. "Attendance is mandatory. Seems like Tsukino_-sensei_ have an important announcement to make." She continued.

"I see…" Tokiya said thoughtfully, taking the car key out of his pocket. "So you're not coming home with me?"

"Yeah…" Fuuko replied as they neared his car. She grabbed the key from Mikagami's hand and pressed the car remote to unlock the car. "Sorry _kareshi_." She said while childishly pressing the car remote's button again and again.

"Stop playing with this monkey." Mikagami muttered as he snatched the car key/remote from her hand. "It's not a toy."

"Pfftt…" Fuuko blew a raspberry at him as he opened the door on the driver's side. Something inside Mikagami's car caught her eyes. "Hey," she called out. "What are those?" She pointed at the things sitting on the passenger's seat.

"Law journals."

"Hmmm… Are they my current rivals for your attention?"

Mikagami raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?"

She only gave him an impish grin.

"…"

"Geez, I was only kidding!"

The ex-Hyoumonken master snorted. Sometimes he can't believe the absurdity of what she's saying.

Unable to resist himself, he pulled her closer to him again. "Look, if you want my full attention, just say so. I'm going to give it to you." He whispered huskily, bending down to kiss Fuuko's lips.

"Don't flirt with me, Mikagami."

"I'm not flirting with you."

"Right." Fuuko grumbled sarcastically, plopping herself down on the driver's seat.

"Hnn…" Resting an arm on the top of the car's open window, Mikagami stared at his girlfriend for a moment. Fuuko in turn, blew at her bangs as she stared back at him.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No," Fuuko replied. "You can go ahead. You have a lot of stuff to read." She glanced back at the journals.

"I can read them here in the car or in the library."

Fuuko shook her head. "You'll be able to concentrate more with them if you're at the apartment."

Mikagami looked like he was going to retort but Fuuko suddenly stood up.

"Mi-_chan_," she spoke his name softly but with a hint of seriousness in it. "I know you're worried but please don't be. I'll be ok." She was aware that he wanted to be near her just in case her so-called admirer makes another move. "Trust me, please."

The tall lad hesitated for a moment, then he nodded. Fuuko's right. He had to trust her and her abilities. It's not like she's going to let the events from the other night happen again.

But still, that won't stop him from worrying about her… too much. He is her boyfriend after all.

"As much as I hate to admit this fact, I know you can take care of yourself," he admitted grudgingly. "I also know what you're capable of doing." Mikagami shoved a hand inside his pocket. "Just _please_ don't ask me not to get worried about you. That's bull."

Fuuko bit her lower lip before whispering yes.

"And if ever you encounter him again. Kick his ass harder this time Fuuko." He requested.

The wind child snickered at his statement. "You don't have to remind me Mi-_chan_. I _intend_ to."

---------------------------

"_Tadaima_." Mikagami muttered as soon as he entered the apartment. He wasn't expecting anyone to answer, he was alone after all. He left Todai after he accompanied Fuuko to where their club meeting's going to be held.

He headed straight into the kitchen to get a glass of cold water, dropping the law journals not-so-gently on the kitchen counter. He was not really looking forward to reading them. Why in the world did he take up Law again? He asked himself for the umpteenth time as he strode towards the fridge.

Earlier when he was driving, something kept bothering him. Something about what Fuuko had said earlier at the café… about her and her stalker sharing the same interest. A thought had occurred to him, what if her stalker moves in the same circle that she does?

Come to think of it. It is possible.

"Photography…" Mikagami muttered under his breath, as he poured himself a glass of water. Somehow he had this gut feeling that that word is the key to the identity Fuuko's stalker.

He drank some water slowly, savoring the tasteless liquid. They already had an idea that her stalker is probably a student at Tokyo Uni. If so… then what if he is from the same course? Or the same class? Or…

His grip on the glass tightened. What if… he's from the same club?

He nearly threw the glass in the sink, momentarily forgetting the possibility of it breaking into pieces. He shook his head in wryly. The hell…

He grabbed his mobile phone from his pocket. He needs a certain favor from a certain someone.

Oh he'll get to the bottom of this all. Fuuko's stalker should start praying… NOW.

---------------------------

"I can't believe the photo exhibit was moved to next month!" Natsuo wailed with disgust in his tone. "And I was so excited about it! Fuck!" He cursed as he stepped out of the room where the meeting was held with Fuuko right behind him. "What the hell were they thinking?"

Fuuko rolled her eyes. "Well, all the more better for me. I still have to take some photos of… anything… or something," she said with relief. "And think of it Kamatari, at least we have ample time to prepare for the event."

"Still… I'm hyped-up to see the photos of our club mates." Natsuo said with a pout. "I already saw Hoshi's photos and, by God, it was so awesome… as usual."

"He already passed his photos?" Fuuko asked in awe. "Wow!"

Natsuo nodded. "Come to think of it, I didn't see Hoshi back at the meeting."

"I did see him earlier at the café across the university." Fuuko said.

"Really? Then why didn't he attend the meeting?" Natsuo wondered out loud.

"Maybe he didn't know."

Natsuo shrugged. "Oh well, note to myself… inform him about the change in the photo exhibit's schedule. As well as the others who wasn't able to attend the meeting." Then he groaned. "Gosh, being the vice-president has its cons sometimes."

"Stop complaining Kamatari." Fuuko muttered. "You can ask other officers to do it if you don't want too."

"Good idea Fuuko-chan. You do it!"

Fuuko narrowed her eyes at him.

"We'll compromise," Natsuo suggested. "I'll do the half."

"Whatever."

Natsuo clapped his hands in glee. "Yay!" He knows that's as good as yes in Fuuko's language. It's not like she would refuse to help him. "By the way, you said you still have to take some photos. What theme do you have in mind? Still life? Nature and landscape shit?"

Fuuko gave him a saucy smile. "Nude. With Mikagami Tokiya as the model."

Natsuo's eyes bulged. "Omigosh! I'll give you my soul if you do that!"

"I'm just pulling your leg."

"Fuck you."

"But I was honestly thinking of using him as my subject." Fuuko grinned. "He's really photogenic."

"You're going straight to the top of my favorite people list." Natsuo stated. "I'm looking forward to your pictures." He let out a little shriek, shuddering in delight. "And speaking of Mikagami-_sama_, he nearly caused a pandemonium earlier _ne_?"

"Nearly…" Fuuko reminded him. "The usual hyperactive and overreacting fan girls were so busy staring and sighing at him, dreamily I might add. They actually forgot to scream their heads off."

"You're not jealous?" Natsuo asked in an impish manner.

"Why should I be?" Fuuko queried back, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Good answer." Natsuo said jovially, flicking at his bangs. "You already have your hands around Mikagami Tokiya and we, the fan club, know that you have no intention of letting him go." He patted her back. "So you don't have any reason to be jealous. Gosh… how we envy you for it."

"But it was so like high school," Fuuko complained. "I suddenly felt like I was transported back at my old school where almost every girl had the same reaction-slash-expression whenever they see Mikagami."

Natsuo turned to her with a disturbingly dreamy smile on his face. "You know, the thing about Mikagami Tokiya is that he has a magnetic personality. People like us are drawn to him, attracted to him. He would scowl and we would swoon. He would glare and we will fall down on our knees. He would flash that sexy smile at you and every one of us who saw it gets a glimpse of what heaven is." He ended his soliloquy with an equally disturbing dreamy sigh.

Fuuko wore an indecipherable look on her face. "You definitely sound like the fan girls from my high school." She shook her head. "Damn it! I think I need to find another gay best friend."

Natsuo let out a loud laugh. "You can't find one gay individual who wouldn't fall for your boyfriend's ice cold charm. Trust me."

The purple-haired girl groaned. "Ok, I get it. Now shut up."

"Oh, before I forgot," Natsuo started rummaging inside his messenger bag. He handed her some folded papers. "Can you give these to _sempai_?"

Fuuko stared at it. "What are these?"

"Don't ask. Don't even peek. Just hand it to him. It's important. It's a matter of life and death." Natsuo declared dramatically. "It can cost me my life!"

"These are not love letters, right?" Fuuko inquired as she tilted the papers, her hands itching to open them.

"Oh," Natsuo bit his forefinger. "Why didn't I think of that? _Matte_, let me make one so you could hand it to him!"

Fuuko shifted her gaze to glare at him, scathingly.

"Kidding," Natsuo whispered quickly. If that glare can kill, he'd be dead by now. OMG! "Just give it to him ok? You can ask him about it later."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"My lips are sealed." Natsuo zipped up an imaginary zipper on his mouth.

"I'll permanently seal them if you don't tell me now!!!" Fuuko threatened but Natsuo only shook his head. Clearly, her so-called best friend's more afraid of Tokiya than her. Anyways, no need to fuss… she'll find out about it later.

Natsuo sensed that that was the end of the discussion related to the papers. "Hey Fuu, are you going home now?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Can you come with me to the Bijinshi building?" Natsuo asked. Bijinshi is a magazine where they both have a job as photographer's assistants, part-time. "Uncle Sojiro forgot some photographs there that he badly needed and he's asking me to get it."

Fuuko sighed. "Alright, I'll go with you. Just let me call Mi-_chan_ first. Or he'll most likely hit the roof if I get home late. I did promise him I'll be home by 6."

"Well… aren't we playing the part of a good, subservient, little girlfriend?" Natsuo teased.

Fuuko beamed a smile at him as she reached out for his ear, pulling at it hard.

---------------------------

"Recca-_kun_?" Yanagi murmured in the phone. "What do you think?" She asked in a patient tone. She already told the former flame master about the recent events in Fuuko's life and she was hoping that he would be able to help.

"Yan-chan, you're overreacting." Recca said an equally same tone.

"I am not!"

"Fuuko's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself and this matter well enough." Yanagi can hear him chomping something at the other end of the line. "It's not like her present stalker's more threatening and scary than what we've encountered before."

"That's the problem with you Hanabishi Recca," Yanagi said coldly. "You're always treating Fuu-_chan_ like there's nothing that can affect her! You always treat her like a tomboy!"

"Isn't she?" Then Recca swore mentally at his slip. He tried again. "Well there is one thing that can affect her now," he paused. "Mikagami."

"Why am I even speaking to you? Clearly you don't want to help."

"Of course I want to help!" Recca flinched at the anger in Yanagi's voice. "I just don't know how. Besides Mikagami's there. I'm sure he already formulated a plan on how to find out the identity of Fuuko's stalker."

"I'm worried," Yanagi admitted in small voice. "I have this feeling that more things will happen. More dangerous things…"

---------------------------

"Yes we are about to go home." Fuuko said exasperatedly on the phone. "We're already here at the bus stop waiting for the bus. Sheesh… Mi-c_han_," she muttered. "Quit acting like my mom ok? I'm going home now!"

Natsuo bit his lip to keep himself from grinning. Cute boyfriend-girlfriend moments. How he loves it. Especially when the one playing the girlfriend part is tomboyish Fuuko… or was it the boyfriend part?

Fuuko closed her phone. "Mikagami is starting to drive me nuts."

"He's been driving me nuts for quite a long time now." Natsuo responded with a flirtatious bat of his eyelids.

A growl escaped Fuuko's lips.

"Hey, don't forget to give the papers to him ok?"

Fuuko snorted. "Yeah, yeah." She mentally reminded herself that she had tucked it in the novel that she was reading for her Literature class. To make sure, she unzipped her backpack and her eyes widened. "Oh shit!"

"What?!" Natsuo turned to her with a surprised expression.

"I left the book back at the office!"

"Huh? What book?"

"The one I was reading while you were busy searching for you uncle's photos." Fuuko answered, zipping her bag close. "Tokiya's gonna fucking kill me! It's his!"

The headlights of the arriving bus caught their attention. "But our ride's already here!" Natsuo said.

"You can go ahead. I'll go back to the office." Fuuko grumbled another curse. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Do you really need to get it back that badly? We can call Tenma-_san_ back there and tell her to get it. We can go back here tomorrow." Natsuo suggested.

"No." Fuuko shook her head. "The so-called papers are also there. I tucked it in the book!"

Natsuo looked dumbfounded. "What are you still doing here? Go get it Kirisawa. Or else, I'll have to answer to Mikagami-_sempai_. I can't let him down, he rarely ask favors from me."

Fuuko didn't even hear him as she turned and ran towards the building, shouting a goodbye. Natsuo waved back and shouted 'be careful' to his purple-haired friend.

---------------------------

She felt a pair of eyes watching her from afar.

Fuuko halted. _Someone_ was definitely watching her.

She looked around before pressing the button of the elevator. She can't be mistaken.

The elevator doors suddenly slid open. She reluctantly stepped inside. Oh well, there are more important things to do right now. Like recovering her boyfriend's book, as well as the papers that Natsuo gave her.

---------------------------

He stared intently at the elevator as it closed. Then he stepped out of the shadows.

His brows furrowed. The way Fuuko stopped earlier and moved her head from left to right clearly tells him that the girl knows that he's watching her.

But that's impossible. How can she sense that? Are there really things about her that he still has to know of?

He approached the elevator and saw that it stopped at the 6th floor. Ah, the editorial offices…

What a coincidence… he was heading there himself.

---------------------------

"Tenma-_san_," Fuuko said sheepishly. "Are you going home now?" She asked the lady standing in front of her as she stepped out of the elevator.

Tenma nodded. "I finally finished the fucking layouts, thank God." She muttered with a roll of her eyes. She was in her late twenties but her face seems older than her age, probably because of too much work and lack of sleep.

"So who's still at the office? I forgot something there." Fuuko inquired.

"Uh… some staff writers finishing their goddamned articles. Deadline's tomorrow." Tenma replied. She grabbed a brush from her purse and started brushing her black hair. "I told them I can't wait for their articles since I have to get home tonight. Damn them. Working in this magazine can be a major pain in the ass." She grumbled as she shoved the brush back in her bag.

The elevator rang and the doors slid open revealing Yurikago Hoshi, carrying a large box. It was filled with so much stuff that it covered half of his face, which instantly turned red the moment he saw Fuuko.

"Hey!" Fuuko greeted. "We seemed to be running at each other a lot this day." She heard from Natsuo that he's also working at Bishinji as an assistant for another photographer just like them.

Hoshi stuttered a '_konbanwa_' as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Why weren't you at the club meeting earlier?" Fuuko asked as Tenma waved goodbye to them before stepping inside the elevator.

"I… uh, got some important things to attend to." Hoshi answered shyly.

"Eerr… is it related to your work here?"

"You could say that."

"Natsuo's wondering why weren't you there." Fuuko said with a smile as she started walking towards the office. Hoshi followed her. The blush never leaving his face.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Hoshi murmured. "I wasn't able to get away from work."

"The art department's doing overtime?"

Hoshi nodded. "Uhm… why are you still here?"

"I forgot something at the office. I accompanied Natsuo here earlier and stupidly forgotten my book."

"Ah…" Hoshi nodded again. "What was the meeting all about?"

"Oh yeah," Fuuko snapped her fingers. "Good thing I ran into you again, that'll lessen the people Natsuo and I have to contact about the changes about the photo exhibit." Then she started informing him about the changes in the exhibit's schedule as they stepped inside the air-conditioned interior of the editorial office.

---------------------------

Fuuko clicked her tongue as she stood near the entrance of the building. Now what? She mentally asked herself in frustration as the rain poured down hard. She's stranded, thanks to the heaven above.

"Why didn't you wait for me to get to the bus stop before falling down?" She mumbled as she looked up at the sky. "Drat!" She had no umbrella with her and it seems like the rain was getting stronger by the minute.

Her only choice was to wait as patiently as she can for it to stop. But honestly it looks like it has no plans to.

She can also call Mi-_chan_ and ask him to come over and pick her up. But he currently has his head buried in his law journals. And she doesn't want to disturb him.

Five minutes passed. And she was still standing there watching the rain pour down, stronger than before.

Suddenly she stiffened. Someone was behind her, watching her.

She whipped around sharply as thunder clapped and lightning flashed across the darkened sky.

"Fuuko-_san_?"

Fuuko stared at the figure behind her with wide eyes. Gawd, she nearly screamed like an air-headed girl in surprise. Then she recognized the face that was shadowed by the jacket's hood. A _sempai_ from Tokyo University, Amano Reiji. He was 2 years ahead of her and is the current president of the Photography club.

"Amano-_sempai_! It's just you!" She sighed in relief.

"_Konbanwa_." He greeted her softly. "What are you still doing here Kirisawa-_san_? I thought it was only Hoshi who was doing overtime here?" Like most club members, he is also working at Bijinshi, not as a photographer's assistant, but as a photographer.

Fuuko smiled at him. In one way or another, Amano-_sempai _reminds her of Hoshi. They both have the same shy and underdog-like air around them. "I forgot something at the editorial office. I went back to get it and got stuck here because of the rain."

"I guess I'll be keeping you company for a while." Amano said. "The rain's falling so hard that even if I have an umbrella, I'll still be drenched."

Fuuko nodded and they both stared at the rain for a good few minutes, hoping that it would abate.

"The photo exhibit's going to be one hell of a work." Amano suddenly murmured. "I hope everyone's ready to tire themselves out. Tsukino-_sensei_ informed me that she's leaving the preparations in our hands."

"Don't worry. I know everyone will help out." Fuuko glanced sideways at him. "It's the club's exhibit after all."

"You're right. I hope the exhibit turns out better than what's expected." He stared at her for a moment. "That's a pretty necklace." Amano commented.

Fuuko looked down at the silver chain she was wearing. "Why, thank you."

"Hmm… but that's weird."

"What?"

"The pendant. That Kanji character means water right? But you don't have that Kanji in your name."

"It was my boyfriend who gave this to me." Fuuko explained as she traced the pendant lightly with her finger. "He's the one who has this Kanji in his name."

"Oh, I see…" Amano nodded in understanding. "Well it looks like the rain's not going to stop soon. Do you want to walk with me at the bus stop? Looks like we have no other choice."

"Are you sure it's ok with you _sempai_?"

"It is. But sorry, we have to share. I only got one." Amano replied as he opened his umbrella.

She was about to approach him when she suddenly felt a vibration from her bag. Realizing it was her phone and that someone was calling her, she pulled it out to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Are you still at building?" The familiar cold voice of Mikagami asked.

"Yeah…" she answered sheepishly. "I got stuck."

"Figures." Mikagami replied. "Are you inside?"

"No, I'm here in front waiting for the rain to stop." She gave an apologetic smile at Amano who just nodded at her.

"I'm picking you up."

"What?" She was about to retort but Mikagami already hung up.

She stared at her phone before turning to the guy beside her. "Sorry _sempai_… I have to turn your offer down. My boyfriend said he's coming over to pick me up. Thanks for offering anyway." She bowed her head down respectfully.

No sooner than she said this, a car drove up the curve and stopped in front of the building. Mikagami got down with an umbrella.

Fuuko rushed up towards the car not minding if she gets wet. Mikagami frowned at her. "You just couldn't wait _ne_, Kirisawa?" He muttered disapprovingly as she grinned at him. She saw his eyes suddenly narrowed and she looked up from surprise when she realized that an umbrella was directly above her. She turned her head and muttered an '_arigatou_' at Amano who followed her.

Mikagami gave a small nod as thanks and he and Fuuko got inside the car. Fuuko waved a goodbye at him.

Amano then was left staring at the car as it drove away. Then he shook his head, recalling the look Fuuko-_san_'s boyfriend gave him. What they say about Mikagami Tokiya's intimidating gaze is true.

_Oh well…_ He shrugged as he stepped out into the rain and he started walking towards the bus stop.

---------------------------

"Who was that?" Mikagami asked as he steered the car towards the left lane.

"Hmm? Oh, that was Amano Reiji-_sempai_, president of the photography club." Fuuko tilted her head to look at him. "Why?"

"I don't like him." Mikagami said without batting an eyelash.

"You always say that to almost every guy I talk to. You really are a jealous type of boyfriend. "

"Hmph."

Fuuko reached out to rub his knee. "Don't worry Tokiya-_chan_, I'll still love you even if you turn into a green-eyed monster."

"Shut it Kirisawa."

The ex-wind wielder grinned. "By the way, how did you know I was still at the building?"

"Natsuo told me." Mikagami answered as he stopped in a red light.

"Natsuo _TOLD_ you?" Fuuko queried in disbelief.

"He called me up. He said you went back to get _my_ book because you've forgotten it."

Fuuko pouted. "He called you to tell you _that_? The hell… it's just an excuse so he could talk to you."

Mikagami glanced sideways at her. "Maybe… but then again I don't care." He accelerated the car when the light turned green. "At least he _informed_ me that you're still at Bijinshi and will probably get stranded because of the rain."

"I guess I owe him thanks then." Fuuko crossed her arms. "Besides, I'm a bit reluctant to disturb you since I know you're having quality time with your law journals. And I honestly thought that the rain will stop soon."

"But it didn't," Mikagami muttered. He flicked a glance at her again. "Besides, you're much more important than those journals."

Fuuko blushed a little at his statement and Mikagami smirked at her reaction.

"By the way, you have something for me right?" He inquired all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

"Natsuo told me he handed it to you so you could give it to me."

Fuuko remembered the papers her friend had given her earlier. "Oh right, _matte_." She whispered as she unzipped her bag. She pulled the Tokiya's book out and started flipping its pages.

"They're not here." She frowned as she opened her bag wider, searching the contents inside. "Where are they?" She flipped book's pages again, frantically this time. "Mi-_chan_, I guess I lost it. It probably dropped somewhere." She hung her head. "Is it really that important? I'm so sorry!"

Mikagami muttered a 'tch'. "You're still as responsible as you were back in high school."

"I'm sorry…"

He reached out for her hand and gently squeezed it. "It's ok. I can still ask Natsuo for it again."

"Huh?" Fuuko lifted her head from surprise. "I thought it was so important that it'll cost Natsuo his life?"

Mikagami couldn't stop himself from letting out a small laugh. "You're right about your friend. He loves to exaggerate."

"What's on it anyway?" Fuuko's eyebrows rose up in curiosity. She'd been dying to know the answer ever since Natsuo handed the papers to her.

"It's a list," Mikagami said, his tone suddenly serious. "Containing the names of all the members of the Photography club."

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

Bijinshi is just make-believe. I dunno if it really exists. All magazine sh*ts, I don't know if they are right. If there are any corrections, just PM me. And shucks… my outline got screwed again.

That's it. Here comes my favorite line: READ and REVIEW please. For the sake of my lungs which I violated so much for this chapter. Thanks in advance!


	11. Turning Point

Disclaimer: Flame of Recca (and its characters) belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki-sensei.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.

This chapter is dedicated to all the people who reviewed Chapter 10. Guys, thank you so much. Just keep the reviews coming and I'll keep on writing.

Warning: OOC possible.

* * *

**Stalker**

**Chapter 11: Turning Point**

* * *

"So… you need that list for the sole reason that you think my _stalker _is also a member of the Photography club?" Fuuko queried, a frown gracing her features. She was peeking outside the window, holding the curtain aside and kneeling on Mikagami's bed. It was still raining. And it was pouring down much stronger than before.

Tokiya sat on the bed, drying his hair with a towel. "_Hai_…"

Fuuko blew at her bangs before turning her head a little to gaze at him. "What made you think of that?"

The ex-Ensui master carelessly threw the towel on the chair near the study table before answering her. "It was because of what you said this afternoon."

"What did I say?"

"Something about you and your stalker having something in common," Tokiya responded. "Which is photography. It got me thinking."

Fuuko nodded indicating that she remembered it and at the same time, urging him to go on.

"When it comes down to it, I think he moves in the same circle that you do."

The former Fuujin master straightened up. "_Nani_?"

"Think of it this way Fuu. If he's a student at Todai and moves in the same circle that you do—then stalking you would definitely be a piece of cake."

Fuuko pondered at what he had just said. "You do have a point," she murmured. When it comes down to analyzing things, leave it to Mikagami.

"That's why I asked Natsuo for the list," Tokiya motioned to her to come closer to him. The ex-wind wielder wasted no time and crawled towards him. She settled herself comfortably on his lap.

"You're heavy Fuuko," he winced a little. "You've gained some weight haven't you?" He got a hearty whack on the head as a response.

While he was busy rubbing the abused part, Fuuko rested her head on his shoulder. "But Mi-_chan_, let's say he is a student too, but what if photography is just a hobby of his? What if he's taking another course?"

He circled his arms around her, lightly kissing her temple. "If he is, then he wouldn't know you Fuuko. Tokyo University's not that small that people from another course will be aware of the existence of the people from another."

"People from other courses are aware of you." Fuuko pointed out with a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin.

A vein popped in Mikagami's head at the implication of that sentence. "That's a different matter, _monkey_."

Fuuko scowled at nickname. "Oh it is?" She asked rather dryly.

"Shut up." The ex-Hyoumonken master muttered. "For now, let's just concentrate on the people in your club. I have a feeling that we will find your stalker there."

"I still don't understand how you're able to come up with all these."

"Intuition babe," Tokiya answered with a teasing smirk before lying down on the bed pulling her with him.

They stayed that way for a while, with Fuuko lying on top of him and Tokiya playing with the strands of her hair as he stared at the ceiling. There was a sudden clap of thunder outside that rumbled for a good few seconds. The light on the ceiling blinked on and off before completely enveloping the room in darkness.

Fuuko pushed herself away from Tokiya and he in turn sat up. "Oh drat," she murmured. "Blackout."

Tokiya sighed. "That's just great. Now I can't finish reading the journals."

"Hey…" Fuuko poked his cheek lightly. "_Gomen_ _ne_. If you didn't pick me up at Bijinshi you would've been able to finish them."

"Don't mind it Fuuko." In the dark she could see a small smile gracing his lips. "I told you before, you are much more important than them."

The tender tone of his voice made her smile. Even if they are together for close to a year now, there is still that tingling sensation creeping all over her whenever he shows his sweet side. "I guess I owe you one then?" She murmured her question softly, caressing his cheeks.

"Yeah, you do." Tokiya breathed out. His hand reached out to her nape to pull her head towards his. His lips touched hers and he started kissing her in a lazy but indulging manner. She tilted her head a little to the side, a silent indication for him to deepen their kiss, which he did.

Her toes curled in excitement as she felt his arm around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. The hold on her nape tightened as he began to ruthlessly assault her mouth, making her moan in pleasure.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him close, entangling her fingers in his long and unbound hair, kissing him back with the same fervidness that he was kissing her. Her tongue teased his until she heard him groan, knowing that she had succeeded in making him lose control.

When his mouth left hers to assail her ear, she was already breathless, heaving and heady. "I think," she murmured. "It's about time to—" _Sleep_, she wanted to say. She felt his lips form into a smirk and he just continued teasing her ear with his tongue. When he started sucking on the skin of her neck just near her pulse, making her moan again… she knew she was lost.

"Mi-_chan…_" She managed to utter out before she closed her eyes, letting herself revel in the delicious sensations he was making her feel…

---------------------------

He stood silently across the street from the apartment staring at it intently. The rain continued to pour down heavily on him but he paid no attention to it. He pulled the hood of his black raincoat closer to his face—the coat as well as the darkness of the surroundings cloaking his presence. Anyone from any of the apartment building in the vicinity will have some trouble seeing him. He thanked the weather for causing the black out, which according to the news from the battery-operated radio back at his room, will not last the whole night.

He lifted his head a little to watch the water from the sky fall down. He was always… enchanted with rain, especially when it's pouring down heavily like what it was doing now.

The apartment before him was dark. He knew that the people inside it are already sleeping. After all, it's nearing midnight. Well… all the more better for him then. With a smile like that of a predator's plastered on his face, he crossed the street and strode boldly towards the edifice before him. Oh he'll be seeing her again tonight.

He approached the trusty tree that was the one witness to his one-sided night tryst with Kirisawa Fuuko. The very tree where that idiot Kamatari Natsuo saw him. Carefully, he began to climb it, not minding the slippery branches. The need of seeing the purple-haired girl was much stronger than the fear of falling down from it. He knew from experience that Fuuko rarely closes the curtains of her window. But it wouldn't surprise him if she does that now… now that she's aware that he is peeping in her room.

He was able to situate himself on the branch that'll give him a good view of Fuuko's room. Glancing at it, he realized that the curtains were drawn away. He grinned. He knows of course that Fuuko loves watching the rain too… it was one of the things that they had in common.

She's probably sleeping exquisitely by now. In his mind's eye, he can see her on her bed, with the blanket tangled around her. He moved forward a little and peered inside.

He blinked. And his eyes narrowed.

The room before him is empty.

---------------------------

Tokiya sighed as he leaned back on the kitchen counter. He brought the glass, filled with cold water, to his lips and drank almost all of it. Running a hand across his tousled hair, he put the glass down and decided that it was best not to go back in his room. Once is enough for tonight. If he goes back upstairs, he definitely wouldn't be able to stop himself from having his way with Fuuko again. Besides, they had an agreement that there will be no all-nighter when it's a school night.

Rubbing his face with his hand in an exasperated manner, he pushed himself away from the counter, deciding to watch some shows in the television to distract himself.

He stepped into the living room, plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. He started surfing the channels, looking for a show that might interest him. He settled for a channel broadcasting some midnight news. It held his attention for a good 5 minutes before his face scrunched into a frown.

He pressed the mute button of the remote control. There is s_omeone_ outside the apartment—he can sense it.

He could never go wrong of course. He didn't spend 7 years of his life training and fighting just so he could forget how to sense if an enemy is near.

And this presence… it definitely belongs to an enemy.

There was no other person who had enough guts to approach the apartment at this time of the night, while it's raining cats and dogs outside.

Fuuko's _stalker_.

---------------------------

He leaned against the wall at the back of the apartment with a frown. His jaw was clenched so hard that it's starting to hurt.

Why was her room empty?

Maybe she just went to the bathroom. Or down to the kitchen. But looking around, he didn't detect or saw any movements in the lower part of the apartment.

Where is she? He had to be sure that she's not anywhere near Mikagami at this hour. Of course. They are alone in the apartment. They are a couple. They can do whatever they like…

He seethed, gritting his teeth. Imagining her making love with Mikagami Tokiya is enough to drive him to crazy. Fuuko would never do that. She would never betray him, _ne_?

He had to fucking know where she is right now.

Pushing himself away from the wall, he started to walk away in fast strides, venting his frustration in his movement. He decided against going back to the front of the apartment to climb the tree again, just to check if Fuuko's already back in her bedroom. He had a better idea. He would just… call her. Besides, a while ago, he saw a beam of flashlight from the first floor of the neighboring apartment and heard a door opening. If the one using that flashlight aimed the light in the wrong direction, the person would see him up the tree and it would've have been disastrous.

He opted to use the road on the back of the apartment instead of his usual route. Just to be safe.

That decision turned out good for his part.

For if he had made his way back towards the front of the apartment, he would encounter face to face, the tall, silver-haired lad who came out of the apartment to look for him.

---------------------------

Mikagami Tokiya clenched his fists. He was standing outside the apartment, in front of the tree near Fuuko's room, drenched from head to toe.

He was slow… too slow. The presence he had felt earlier had already disappeared.

His pale blue eyes shifted around the place again, looking for any suspicious being anywhere around… but there was none. Not a single soul was in the vicinity.

Shit! That guy is fast. Did he sense that he was coming out of the door and high-tailed it out of there before he can even catch a glimpse of him? How could that be? He was so sure that Fuuko's stalker is just a normal guy who wasn't trained to fight or sense someone's presence.

Maybe it was just that… stalker-_san_'s lucky.

Kami, he wanted to hurt that bastard so bad. If only the Ensui was still here…

_Luck runs out too, you bastard._ Mikagami thought grimly, heading back inside the apartment.

---------------------------

He closed himself up on the phone booth and dialed the number of Fuuko's phone. When it began ringing, a smile formed on his lips.

One ring.

Two rings.

_Come on baby,_ he thought. _Answer the phone. I need to know why you're not in your room._

Three rings.

Four…

"_Hello."_ A voice, definitely belonging to Mikagami Tokiya answered.

---------------------------

Amidst the hustle and bustle of the student-filled hallway, Kamatari Natsuo spotted the purple-haired girl who was standing in front of her locker. "Kirisawa Fuuko!" He screeched as he made his way towards her like a heat-seeking missile. "Screw you!"

Fuuko turned her head towards his direction with an astonished look on her face. "What? What did I do?"

Natsuo stopped in front of her, an indescribable expression marring his handsome (or rather, pretty) face. "I hate you!"

"Well… I hate you too." Fuuko muttered back.

"Honestly!" Natsuo hissed at his purple-haired friend. "Mikagami-sama rarely asks favors from me and you just had to screw it up! Of all times to do so!"He hit the locker next to her out of frustration. "Ouch!"

Fuuko raised an eyebrow at his action and muttered a '_baka_'. So he already found out that she lost the list he gave her yesterday. Tokiya probably asked him for a new one. "Shut it, Kamatari. Tokiya asked you again for it didn't he?

"Well yeah…"

"Then stop griping!"

Natsuo pouted. "_Demo_… _demo_… If I don't know any better you did that on purpose so Mikagami-sama will think I'm irresponsible and will not ask favors from me again!"

Fuuko grinned evilly. "Who knows… maybe I DID."

"Kyaah! You evil, mean bitch! You, you, you…" Natsuo scrunched his face a little trying to come up with more insulting words while Fuuko just muttered a 'yeah, yeah'.

"Hey Kamatari, if you have time to complain and insult me, how about getting that list now so that I can give it Tokiya later?" Fuuko suggested as she brought out her locker's key.

Natsuo gazed at her in a snooty manner. "And how sure am I that you'll be able to give it to him and not lost it like last night?"

Fuuko sneered at him. "He'll punish me if I don't."

Natsuo choked and the purple-haired girl laughed. "Besides, he told why he needed that list," Fuuko explained. "So for my sanity's sake I have to give it to him."

The elegant eyebrows of Natsuo disappeared behind his bangs. Mikagami-_sempai_ didn't tell him the reason why he needed that list. He just said that it was really important that's why he acquired it without question. But maybe Fuuko will tell him. "Ne, Fuuko-_chan_, why does Mikagami-_sama_ needs the list of our club members?"

Fuuko fiddled with the lock. "Oh, because he was thinking that my stalker might be in the Photography club too."

"What?!!" Natsuo exclaimed. "Oh… my… gosh!"

"You're quite right with that," Fuuko glanced sideways at her friend who was gaping in surprise. "Oh my gosh, it is."

Natsuo tapped a finger on his chin. "Come to think of it… _sempai'_s the kind of person that is rarely wrong." He was silent for a moment then he nudged Fuuko. "Hey, did it ever occur to you that _you_ possibly know _who_ that guy is?"

Fuuko rigidly turned her hear towards her blond friend. She possibly knows the one who is doing all those crazy stuff? That's a sickening thought. She would prefer not knowing that guy at all than find out that one of her many acquaintances, or if worse, one of her friends is her unwanted admirer.

"Kamatari… that's a scary assumption."

"Fuu-_chan_, what if he _is_ someone you know?"

"I don't even want to think about it. So don't!" Fuuko replied stonily.

"_Gomen_…"

Fuuko stared at her friend for a few seconds. "You know, last night, stalker-_san_ paid a visit at the apartment again."

"He did?!"

"Yeah, Mi-_chan_ said there was a presence around the apartment and he went out to check it."

"So _sempai _saw him?"

"That's the sad part… he didn't. When he got outside, the presence was no longer there."

Natsuo bit his lower lip. "He must have been one hell of a lucky guy…"

"That's what Mi-_chan_ said too." Fuuko said as she inserted the key on the lock and turned it. "After that he called my phone and luckily… it was Mi-_chan_ who answered it."

"What did stalker-_san_ say?"

"Not much. The line went dead after Mi-_chan_ said 'hello'."

"Mikagami-_sempai_ must be in a foul mood because of it."

Fuuko snorted. "Oh he is in a foul mood, alright. A _very_ foul mood, to be exact."

Natsuo cringed and Fuuko laughed at his reaction. She opened her locker door and stopped cold. Natsuo followed the direction of her friend's eye and his own widened. A rose and a letter were quietly sitting inside. They seemed to be staring back at them and Natsuo felt a chill creeping up his spine.

"I just changed the lock," Fuuko gritted out. "How in the fucking world…?"

Natsuo was quick. He grabbed the letter and opened it. "_Fuuko-chan_," he began reading. "_I wasn't able to see you last night. Why weren't you in your room? I looked around the apartment but I wasn't able to see where you are. Are you with Mikagami last night? I wanted to talk to you and called your phone but he was the one who answered it. How could you betray me like that?_" Natsuo started to crumple the paper, muttering 'son-of-a-bitch' while Fuuko reached for the red, long-stemmed beauty.

"Keep on reading Natsuo." Fuuko told him. "What else did he say?"

But Natsuo already ripped the letter in half and crumpled it. "Nothing much, that's all."

Fuuko raised an eyebrow at him.

"He wrote something about the rose is his gift to you." Natsuo said with a sigh. He did not add that the letter also contained shits about him and Fuuko belonging to each other. That'll only make the wind child furious. "Sorry Fuu-_chan_, I think it's better not to read his letters anymore, he's just spewing out crap in it." He grabbed the rose from Fuuko's hand and snapped it into two.

Fuuko stifled a smile. Natsuo rarely gets angry like this. "Hey cool it Kamatari. I should be the one who's getting pissed with this, not you."

"Ugh, I just hate the likes of him." Natsuo said with a disgusted tone. "Both of these are going straight into the garbage can."

"Hey, if Mi-_chan_ asks for that letter… I'm going to tell him you threw it away."

Natsuo paled. "Oh," he thwacked his forehead. "Stupid me." He stared at the crumpled paper in his hand. "Geez, Fuuko. You could've said that earlier."

"Well it was you who ripped and crumpled it so fast, I wasn't able to." Fuuko muttered a 'tch'. "Besides, you have a good memory. You can just tell Mi-_chan_ what's in it if he asks ok?"

"_Hai…_" Natsuo saluted.

"_Ano_…" A voice suddenly spoke up. "Uhm, excuse me Natsuo-_san_, Fuuko-_san_."

Natsuo yelped in surprise and Fuuko peered over Natsuo's shoulder. Yurikago Hoshi is standing behind her friend.

"Hoshi, you bastard." Natsuo swatted the arm of the guy behind him. "Do not creep up on me like that."

Hoshi sheepishly scratched his head. "_Gomen _Natsuo-_san_, but I wanted to get something from my locker."

Natsuo pouted. "Your locker? What crap are you saying? Your locker is located on the other side of this building!"

"Err… _gomen nasai_," Hoshi scratched his cheek. "I was having some trouble with my old locker so I requested for a new one." He motioned at the locker beside Natsuo.

"Oops…" Natsuo murmured sheepishly, getting out of Hoshi's way. "So you and Fuuko-_chan_ are now locker mates eh?"

Hoshi immediately turned red. "Kinda…" He whispered, nodding. He sneaked a glance towards Fuuko's direction shyly.

Fuuko laughed at what Natsuo said. "Ok you guys, I have to go now," she said, pulling a book from her locker and closing it. "I have class. Natsuo, I'll see later at the library ok? Bye, _locker mate_." She said to Hoshi waving a goodbye before walking away.

"Bye Fuu-_chan_!" Natsuo waved back, before the wind child disappeared amongst the throng of students filling the hallway. He glanced sideways and saw Hoshi staring at the objects in his hand.

"Oh… these stuff?" Natsuo showed it to him. "I tore them up. You see they are from my ex-boyfriend. He gave them to me as a sort of… peace offering. But I really hate his guts so… I did this."

Hoshi just nodded.

"Anyways, I have to go now too Hoshi-_kun_." Natsuo murmured a goodbye to him before walking away. He didn't want to lie of course, but he can't possibly tell Hoshi that the rose and letter was really for Fuuko and that it came from her stalker. That's a no-no.

Natsuo stared at the objects in his hand. Now, what to do with these thingies? He approached the nearest trash bin and threw the letter and rose inside it. Congratulating himself for a job well done (even if it was just throwing those repulsive things away), he headed off towards his destination, whistling.

He didn't notice that Hoshi's gaze remained fix on him all this time.

---------------------------

He drew in long deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

He hit the wall with his fist, furious at what he just saw. How dare that blasted Kamatari Natsuo do that to his precious gifts? Who gave him the right to do that?

And what makes him more furious is the fact that Fuuko wasn't able to read his letter because that idiot homosexual friend of hers ripped it into half, before she can even touch it.

And he knew she wanted to read it… wasn't that the reason for that dismayed expression on her face a while ago?

He gritted his teeth. What the hell? Why are there so many people trying to stand between his and Fuuko's way. Can't they see that they belong together?

Oh, he's going to make Kamatari Natsuo pay for this.

---------------------------

The afternoon sunlight streamed inside the library building. There is a rather somber mood around… just like one would expect in a room with a strict librarian whose gaze is enough to turn anyone into a stone if ever they make just one, loud, unwanted sound.

A chair screeched lightly and Natsuo winced at the sound, muttering a curse. He stared at the purple-haired girl beside him who was wearing a smirk on her face and was probably laughing inwardly at his jumpy state. He hated this part of the library—the one that was located in the farthest area of the room, away from the students and civilization. The only advantage in this place is that he can giggle all he wants and not earn an evil glare from the almost ancient and withering librarian, Akiko-_san_.

"Hey," he murmured at the girl beside him. "Can you search a bit faster? You know how this place gives me creeps. It makes me feel like a psycho killer's going to pop out from behind these shelves and chop me into pieces."

Fuuko replaced the book that she was examining back on the shelf. "You've been watching too much massacre movies Kamatari." She pulled out another book. "And do I need to remind you that what we are searching here is something that _you_ need? So how about lending a hand?"

Natsuo clucked his tongue and commenced into searching for the book for his Literary Journalism subject. Why his professor was adamant about using a book from a nearly-a- decade dead author is something he cannot understand.

"What did you do with the letter and the rose?" Fuuko suddenly asked as she ran a finger across the neatly stacked books.

"I threw them." Natsuo answered with a pout. "What else am I going to do with them? Keep them as a remembrance?"

Fuuko snorted. "I guess I should say thanks. Anyways, the book that you needed is not here. How about we search the other shelves?"

"Maybe you are not really good with searching books," Natsuo accused. "I should've asked Mikagami-_sama_ to help me."

Fuuko whack his head. "I went with you to help you out and this is how you're going to thank me? By insulting me?" She huffed as she walked away.

"What a pain in my sexy ass." Natsuo muttered lowly as he followed his friend.

Fuuko suddenly halted. She felt something prickling at the back of her neck. The strange feeling of being watched coursed through her. Her nerves reacted and her senses sharpened.

"What's the problem?" Natsuo queried, afraid that Fuuko heard what he whispered and that she'll give him another good dose of whack.

"Sshh!" Fuuko shushed him. "Someone's watching us." She grabbed Natsuo's hand as gently as she could. No use in scaring her friend so much knowing that he had a nasty habit of over-reacting.

She felt Natsuo hand stiffened under her grip and without another word, she pulled him towards the end of the shelves.

"Someone's definitely following us." Fuuko whispered as the rounded the corner of the one of the shelves.

Natsuo cowered. "I don't wanna die."

"Shut it Kamatari. Or I'll kill you myself." Fuuko hissed.

"I don't wanna die in your hands!" Natsuo whimpered.

Fuuko hit his head again. A muffled 'ouch' came out of Natsuo, followed by another whimper. She started moving across the shelves as stealthily as she can. She can sense that the person following them is also moving in the same direction. Chances are, she's going to meet up with him at the other end of the shelves.

The presence was so familiar. She readied herself for battle just in case. She dragged the unwilling and whimpering Natsuo with her and headed straight into the end of the shelves.

_It's now or never, Fuuko-chan_. She thought. Natsuo clung at her hand desperately. She didn't need to tell him who she thinks was following them. There's only one person who would do that.

_Her stalker_.

She neared the end of the shelves and took a deep breath. She clearly heard the footsteps on the other side stop. The person following them had probably reached the end too…

_On the count of three… Ichi, ni, san…_

Fuuko turned around the corner and nearly yelp from surprise. A startled pair of eyes stared back at her in surprise. The ex-Fuujin master blinked.

"Shit!" Natsuo nearly screamed. "Hoshi, don't scare us like that!" Fuuko clamped a hand over Natsuo's mouth to prevent him from spewing out obscenities. Her heart thumped loudly against her chest. What the hell? It was only Hoshi.

Hoshi raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I was just… uhm…" He looked quite at loss for words. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask something that's why I tried to approach you two. But you suddenly disappeared, so I tried looking for you." His face was so red from embarrassment.

Fuuko sighed in relief. "It's ok." She let go of Natsuo's hand and mouth, wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans. Her heart beat was returning back to its normal pace. Fuck! She nearly kicked Hoshi's ass because of it. Did he know how close he is to getting beaten up all because he was following them like a stalker? "Sorry too Hoshi-_kun_. We mistook you for someone else."

Hoshi's face crumpled into a question. "Huh?"

Natsuo decided to change the topic. "Oh yeah, you said you wanted to ask us something. What is it?"

"Uhm," Hoshi scratched his head. "I was going to ask you if you are looking for the book Higa-_sensei_ wants us to use for Literary Journalism."

Fuuko blinked. "You're in the same class with Kamatari, Hoshi?"

"Uh yeah…"

Natsuo clapped his hands in glee, jumping in front of Hoshi, the experience from before completely forgotten. "How can I forget that we are in the same class? I'm so stupid!"

Fuuko mentally sighed. This was a very trying day. She stared at Natsuo who has his arm linked around Hoshi's. Her eyes turned towards the taller guy and she frowned. Why did it feels like it was her stalker who was watching and following her a while ago?

She stared at Hoshi's handsome face… he can't imagine him being her stalker. He looks like someone who wasn't capable of doing such things. She mentally shook away those thoughts. Hoshi's a very nice guy. It's unfair to think of him this way. She chastised herself.

"Oi, Natsuo," she called out. "If Hoshi's going to help you search for it then maybe I'm free from your clutches for today?"

"Oh…" Natsuo pondered about it for a few seconds. "Alright, after all… you're no help at all."

A vein popped on Fuuko's forehead and Natsuo laughed tauntingly.

"Ne, Hoshi-_chan_," Natsuo batted his eyelashes flirtatiously. "_You_ will help me right?"

Hoshi had an indecipherable look on his face. It was like he was itching to get away from Natsuo's vice-like grip. "_Hai_, I will of course."

Fuuko rolled her eyes at her friend's action. Natsuo is such a flirt. "Then I'm off." She said with a sigh, brushing her bangs away from her face. "I'll make you pay for the insults tomorrow Kamatari. _Ja ne_!" She was about to walk away when she heard a question from Natsuo that made her stop in her tracks.

"Is that a bruise on your face Hoshi?"

Fuuko's eyes widened and she turned her head to gaze back at the two guys behind her.

"How come I've never noticed that before?" Natsuo pointed at Hoshi's face with a curious expression on his face. "You have a bruised jaw! Poor you!"

"I… uh, I…" Hoshi stammered. His head turned towards Fuuko's direction and his hand went to cover his jaw consciously.

"Let me see it!" Natsuo ordered. He tiptoed and tried to peer behind Hoshi's hand. "I can't see it here properly with all these tall shelves around." The blond-haired guy complained. He grabbed Hoshi's hand and pulled him towards the center of the library where only a handful of students are remaining.

Fuuko stiffly followed the two of them, her eyes fixed intently on Hoshi's back. Why in the world didn't she notice that bruise before?

"Why do you have a nasty bruise like that?" Natsuo inquired as he continued to pull Hoshi.

"I, uh, got beaten by some guys that I don't know a few nights ago." Hoshi responded. He sneaked a glance behind his shoulder at Fuuko who was frowning at him. "Uhm, Natsuo-_san_, you don't have to concern yourself with me." He pulled his hand away from Natsuo's. "I'm ok now. Thanks for worrying."

"But…" Natsuo started to say.

Hoshi waved both of his hands in front of him. "Don't mind it please. _Ano_, I have to excuse myself for now."

"Why?" Fuuko inquired. The serious tone of her voice was so evident that Natsuo raised an eyebrow at her.

"I, have to get something from my locker first." Hoshi explained, averting his gaze to the floor. Fuuko was looking at him so intently that he fought to keep himself from shaking from too much embarrassment. "I'll come back here Natsuo-_san_ to help you look for that book. _Sumimasen_." He bowed his head a little before walking away from them.

"Poor Hoshi…" Natsuo sighed. "There are so many bullies in this world."

"Yeah," Fuuko murmured in a low tone.

"And what's your problem purple top?" Natsuo raised both of his eyebrows this time. "What's with the serious tone and expression? I know you are prone to mood changing every once in a while… What's the reason this time?"

"Nothing," Fuuko answered with a slight shake of her head. "I just remembered something."

Natsuo pursed his lips. His eyes followed the line of Fuuko's vision. She was staring at the departing Hoshi so intently that he's half-afraid that her gaze would burn a hole on Hoshi's body.

"You know," he began, tapping his cheek with his finger. "He's a little shy and uncomfortable every time he's around you. I've been hearing some rumors about him having a crush on you Fuuko-_chan_."

Fuuko stiffened. She stared at her friend who had a wondering expression his face. "Come to think of it…" Natsuo said. "It must be true."

"Shut up!" Fuuko snarled. "Rumors are just rumors. Besides…" Her voice trailed off as stared again at Hoshi's retreating back. The door of the library opened and Mikagami Tokiya step inside the room.

"Ehm," Natsuo faked a cough. "Boyfriend's here."

Tokiya immediately spotted them. He smiled at her and she could see from the corner of her eye, some girls who suddenly stopped reading and writing to give their full attention at the approaching law student. It was a rather entertaining sight.

Hoshi passed by Mikagami on his way out…

Fuuko froze for a moment, her sapphire-colored orbs widening.

Hoshi Yurikago was exactly three inches smaller than Mikagami Tokiya.

---------------------------

It was already past 7 pm when Natsuo left the library and quarter to 8 pm, when he alighted from the bus and began the not-so-long trek towards his apartment. He was walking in rather, fast strides. He shuddered a little not because of the cold wind that was blowing, but because the place was so quiet. And it was just his luck. Most of the street's lampposts were faulty after some drunken guys used it as their targets for stone throwing. So there were definitely some areas around him that's dark.

Damn it, maybe he should've called one of his friends—or much better—two of his friends to come and pick him up. Walking on this road, at this time of the night, scares the hell out of him.

_I have to stop watching those thriller movies. It is so not helping my imagination._ He pouted at his own thought. He would've requested Hoshi to accompany him home since he knows they're both going the same way. But drat! Hoshi left him an hour ago saying that he's going to meet up with Amano-_sempai_. It was so clear that their _sempai_ had already chosen who his protégé is. But Natsuo wouldn't—or rather couldn't—say that it was unfair; since talent-wise, it is Hoshi who's next in line after their club president.

He hugged the book that he borrowed from the library closer to himself. What's the most likely thing that'll happen to him here? Getting beaten up or getting mugged?

He would choose neither.

The wind blew again and he hugged his books closer to himself. Great! This is just what he needs. The atmosphere's all set for something scary to happen.

He hastened his steps and nearly screeched when someone called out his name.

"Kamatari-_san_."

He turned his head towards the direction of the voice. "Wha--?"

The words died in his throat as he felt something hit the back of his head, hard enough to make him lose his balance. There was a ringing sound in his ear and he felt the cold and hard concrete against his cheek. He tried to open his eyes and found out that his vision was out of focus.

"I'm going to make you pay..." He heard the voice said. He tried to recognize it but he can't because the pain on the back of his head was already clouding his senses.

_Pay for what?_ He wanted to ask but no words came out of his mouth as he felt something hard hit his back. He felt it again and again, in different places. He was being beaten up. By who? He had no idea.

He tried to scream, but a fist landed on his face. Woozily he stared up at the figure in front of him. But the figure was wearing a black ski mask over his head.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did earlier." The voice came behind the mask, muffled and low. The figure raised his hands and Natsuo saw a glint, like what one sees on a steel getting hit by light.

_Oh God…_ Natsuo thought as he felt a painful sensation creeping up on his arm, making him cry out. _What is happening?_

There was another painful sensation and another and another. But slowly by slowly, Natsuo felt numb against it. It was like he became immune to it.

Suddenly there was no pain at all…

… just darkness.

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

That's it. I enjoyed writing Tokiya and Stalker-_san_'s POVs. But, poor Natsuo-_san_. I feel sorry for him.

Anyways, I know some people will be happy if I update this story (or am I only kidding myself with that?). Well whatever. So YOU, yes YOU… should READ and REVIEW, ok?


	12. Dangerous Mind

Disclaimer: Flame of Recca (and its characters) belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki-sensei.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.

To those who reviewed, added this story to their alert and favorite lists, thank you so much.

Warning: OOC possible. _Gomen_ for this.

* * *

**Stalker**

**Chapter 12: Dangerous Mind**

* * *

He stared at the figure in front of him; its hair disheveled, face looking tired and worn and covered with sweat, breath coming out in uneven puffs. There was a triumphant look in its eyes and he smiled. The figure in front of him smiled back as well.

"You've done an excellent job," he whispered at his reflection. "You did one hell of an excellent job." He reached out to touch the face of the image in front of him but his fingers met the cold surface of the mirror and he frowned a little.

"You did it," he murmured in a low tone. "You were able to get revenge on that Kamatari Natsuo for what he did earlier. You were able to… punish that faggot for his crime…" He laughed softly; amused with the way his reflection copied his every move perfectly.

"If no one's gonna pat your back for a job well done, then do it yourself." He told his reflection. "Good job boy… good job." He was in such an ecstatic mood, he wanted to celebrate. He grinned and his eyes rested on the photograph tucked at the edge of the mirror. He reached for it and caressed the face of the girl in it.

"I've done it for you love. You see, even if he is your friend… he was trying to get in our way. And I can't allow that." He brought it to his lips for a kiss.

_Anyone who stands in our way will meet the same fate… or worse, Fuuko-chan._ He thought as he continued to stare lovingly at the photo.

_Anyone…_

---------------------------

Quarter to nine in the evening.

Despite the hour, the street (and sidewalk) is still with students walking to and fro—in groups, in solitude or sometimes in pair—talking in loud, irritating voices or hush-hush tones.

It was a typical Thursday night.

The evening breeze blew in from the northern part of the area. It played with the strands of an unbound silver hair as its owner shifted his pale blue eyes to gaze at the girl sitting on the cold balcony floor.

"Yurikago… Hoshi?" Mikagami Tokiya muttered, frowning as he took in the name, wondering where the hell he had heard it. "I don't think I know him." He finally gave up trying to remember. No use to wearing out his neurons.

"Yes, Yurikago Hoshi," Fuuko repeated the name in a firm tone. "And I'm not surprised that you don't know him. Have you forgotten how anti-social you are?" In the dim, overhead light of the balcony, he noted her eyes have this mischievous sparkle in them.

"I don't think my hostile behavior has something to do with it," he defended. "I just don't really know him."

"He was the guy that passed by you in the library," Fuuko reminded her boyfriend.

The former Ensui master had a vague memory of the guy Fuuko was telling him. That Hoshi was smaller than him, with light brown hair… if he wasn't mistaken.

"Remember now, Mr. I-have-a-photographic-memory?" Fuuko queried and he nodded. "Yurikago Hoshi," she said the name again. "Sophomore, light brown-haired with deep green eyes…"

_So I was right about the hair color_. Tokiya thought as he leaned against the frame of the open sliding door. "So this guy… you think he's the one?" Fuuko told him all about this afternoon. The rose and letter (which Natsuo tore up) in her locker and her suspicions about Yurikago Hoshi.

Fuuko inhaled sharply before nodding. "Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Physically speaking, Hoshi's three inches smaller than you… with the same built," she lifted her head a little to look straight into Tokiya's eyes, which had narrowed slightly after hearing what she said. They are, after all, in a lookout for a guy with those descriptions.

"What's weirder is that he has a bruise on his jaw," Fuuko continued. She brought up her hand to touch her own. "I remember hitting my stalker on that part Mi-_chan_… on the same part where Hoshi's sporting his bruise now."

Tokiya left his position to crouch down in front of Fuuko. "Did you ask him about it?"

"I did of course," Fuuko replied. "He said he got beaten up by some guys he didn't know a few nights ago. Damn it!" She banged her fist against the railings of the terrace. "If this is just coincidence, then it's one heck of a coincidence. Every single clue that we have on my stalker is pointing at him! The descriptions fit him perfectly."

"Fuuko," Tokiya said in a firm tone, reaching for her hand. "You do know that even if all the clues we have points to this Hoshi… we're still not sure if he is really your stalker," he explained as he lightly rubbed Fuuko's abused hand.

"Hoshi is also a _member_ of the photography club!" Fuuko stated in an equally firm tone.

That got Tokiya's attention. He'll be damned. But he's not the type to jump into conclusions without sufficient evidences.

"Every info we have regarding my stalker's identity points to him. It could only mean—" Fuuko murmured dejectedly.

"We still have to check him out," Tokiya interrupted her.

The feisty wind child's head snapped up and she stared at her boyfriend's face. "Mi-_chan_," she pronounced the name through clenched teeth. "He can be my stalker!" Fuuko exploded. "That fucking bruise on his face—"

"That fucking bruise is not enough to prove anything," Tokiya cut her off again, leaving Fuuko half-spewing out obscenities at him. He sat in front of her. "Have you heard about a gang that was attacking students from Tokyo University?"

Fuuko was taken aback by his question. She gazed at him in wonder before answering, "I've never heard of it…"

"Well, there are rumors circulating at _Todai_. I'm surprised you didn't know of it." Tokiya said. "Apparently, some students actually had the misfortune to meet them and they all got beaten up. Some were hospitalized and some managed to get away with just scratches and bruises."

"What are you saying, Mi-_chan_?" Fuuko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What I'm saying is that the bruise on Hoshi's face… maybe he got it because he encountered this gang. You said he was beaten up by 'some guys' a few nights ago."

The ex-wind wielder bit her lip. Tokiya's got a point there.

"There could be 2 or more reasons on how he ended up with that bruise Fuuko," Tokiya murmured. "For now let's not jump into conclusions." He hated the dispirited look she had on her face right now. It's not like he doesn't believe her, but he doesn't want to look at the situation with a one-track mind. He tapped Fuuko's chin lightly so she would look at him. "But that doesn't mean he's out of the people-to-be-check list. He's priority."

Fuuko half-smiled him. He was right. She should not to jump into conclusions. Her emotions were obviously ruling her. For now they have to observe Hoshi first. Trust Mikagami Tokiya to be reasonable at a time like this. He always looks at things in every angle. One thing she really admires in him is his ability to patiently wait and observe before striking.

Though his calmness reminds her of the calm before the storm—a raging storm at that. She doesn't know if it's just her imagination but there is this cold look in his eyes. And it made her shudder… a bit.

"This is insane," she confessed. "Hoshi as my stalker…" She shook her head unable to continue. "I've known him as a shy and sweet guy. He doesn't look like someone capable of doing weird shits." Fuuko's shoulder slumped down wearily.

"People are not what they always seem to be," Tokiya told her. "And I doubt if you know Hoshi really well."

"You're right," Fuuko bit her lower lip. "Earlier at the library, when he was following us… I actually thought he was my stalker. They have the same… presence. Or am I talking bullshit?" She gazed at Tokiya who didn't answer her question. "If it's really him… then why? Why is he doing this?"

"Honestly?" Tokiya said as he lightly kissed Fuuko's shoulder. "I don't know the answer." His eyes moved towards the lamp-lighted street. A nerdy-looking guy with arms filled with hardbound books is walking past the apartment. "People… can be hard to understand sometimes."

"I'm beat," Fuuko admitted, resting her forehead against Tokiya's. "Thinking zaps my energy to nil. I should stop doing this."

"Thinking is good for you every once in a while Kirisawa. Deal with it." The ex-Ensui wielder snorted.

"I need to smoke," she mumbled. "I fucking need to smoke. Will you let me go outside, so I can smoke?" She pleaded as Tokiya's eyes narrowed at her. One of the rules in Tokiya's apartment is 'no smoking'. So if she wanted to huff and puff, she had to do it outside or at the small park—a good five minutes walk away.

"No," Tokiya tonelessly answered as he stood up.

Fuuko made a face. Somehow she had expected that answer from him. She was about to turn her attention to the empty street in front of her when she felt something landed on her thigh. She looked down and realized that it was the box of cigarettes she was hiding in the deepest recesses of her backpack, for emergency reasons of course.

"No, I won't let you go outside," Tokiya grumbled as he stared at her in a studious manner. "You can smoke here." He shoved a hand in his pocket and brought out a purple lighter which Fuuko recognized as hers.

How the hell did he knew of the pack? And why, for the love of Kami, is it in Tokiya's possession?

She grinned as he threw the lighter at her and she expertly caught it with one hand. Geez, so there's no use hiding things from him. Was she so predictable? Or maybe he really just knows her well.

She grabbed a cigarette from the pack, before offering it to him. He took one—much to her astonishment.

They smoked in silence; with Tokiya standing, arms leaning on the balcony while Fuuko remained on the floor, blankly staring at the street, watching the smoke from the cigarette swirl up with her peripheral vision. The silence of the vicinity was broken every now and then by some loud footsteps.

Suddenly they heard a screech. An over-excited girl was running along the street to catch up with her friends.

"Did you know?" The girl asked her friends in a breathless manner. "Someone got beaten up in the other street! Just a while ago!"

There were excited whispers everywhere. Fuuko ignored the conversation. She was not interested in it anyway. She had other things in mind right now.

"Poor guy." The girl (which was the bearer of the news) spoke up again. "Good thing somebody saw him sprawled on the ground and immediately called for help."

"U-wah!" Another piped in. "That's scary! What the hell happened to him? Did someone attack him? Or robbed him?"

"It seems like that gang is up to it again," Tokiya commented as he motioned to the group of girls with a slight tilt of his head. "Another victim."

"I don't care about that now," Fuuko answered as she rested her head against the railing, its coldness surprisingly soothing for her. "I'm trying to achieve _tabula rasa_ here. My head's gonna fucking explode if I think again."

A snort came from Tokiya.

"Besides, the moment that gang pick me or you as their target… it's their end. They are no match to us anyway. So thinking about them is a waste of time." Fuuko muttered as she stared at the girls across the street again.

"Spoken like a true ass kicker," Tokiya nudged her head lightly with his knee. He flicked his half-finished cigarette away and Fuuko watched it land on the pavement, its orange glow perfectly noticeable on the dark pavement. "I'm gonna go take a shower," he said. "Are you going to stay here?"

Fuuko nodded.

"Just don't finish that whole pack by yourself," the ex-Hyoumonken master warned, before stepping inside the apartment.

Fuuko stuck her tongue out mischievously before grabbing another stick from the pack. She lit up and watched the group of hyperactive girls still prattling about the poor beaten up guy. Whether she wants it or not, their incessant chatter was beginning to pique her interest and she decided to listen to them. Somehow, she started to feel a bit sorry for the said guy. Inside Mikagami's room, she heard her phone ringing but she chose to ignore it.

"I'm having quality time with myself. So shut it phone." She mumbled under her breath as she brought the cigarette to her lips. She heard footsteps from Mikagami's room and her phone stopped ringing. _Mi-chan probably answered _it. She thought as she slowly blew out the smoke, watching the way it floated up in the air.

"Fuuko."

She turned her head sharply at the voice, surprised to see Mikagami standing near the sliding door; a towel was wrapped around his waist, her phone in his hand.

Her eyes wander up and down her boyfriend's body. "You are not trying to seduce me here… or are you?" Fuuko joshed. The teasing smile on her lips was instantly replaced with a frown when she noted the serious look on his handsome face.

"What's up?" She asked as a heavy and weird feeling appeared in her stomach and she stood up.

"Fuuko," Mikagami hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Natsuo's in the hospital. He was beaten up..."

Fuuko's blue eyes widened. The guy the girls were talking about earlier. Could it be…?

The cigarette fell out of her hand as she moved to grab her phone. Its ember glowed brightly against the balcony's floor as the smoke rose slowly; dispersing before disappearing in the cool night air.

---------------------------

"I hate hospitals."

The words came out a bit slurred and kinda hard to understand.

"I fucking hate hospitals."

This time, when the words came out of Kamatari Natsuo's mouth, they are much clearer than before.

A brown-haired girl with kind eyes appeared in his line of vision. "_Demo_,Natsuo-_kun_," Sakoshita Yanagi peered at the face covered with small square gauzes. "It's against the doctor's orders to go home. So you are stuck in here for a while."

Another face appeared, this time with purple-hair and dark blue eyes. "She's right," Fuuko agreed with her high school best friend. "So why don't you be a good boy, eerr, girl and just rest here for now?"

"How can I rest when people keep popping up in my door every minute?" Natsuo complained.

"We can place a no visitors allowed sign on your door if you want," Yanagi suggested with a smile.

"Yeah we could," Fuuko backed up Yanagi's suggestion. "And stop complaining Natsuo-_kun_, I know you are enjoying all the attention being given to you." She teased and Natsuo stuck his tongue out at her.

"I have mean friends," he maundered.

"I beg to differ," Fuuko scoffed at him. "If you are able to spew out shits like that, then I don't have to ask _how are you_."

Yanagi smiled at her two bantering friends. "Natsuo-_kun_," she called for Natsuo's attention. "We brought you something."

Natsuo lips twitched up. "Which one? The basket filled with fruits?" His eyes traveled towards the other figure in the room. "Or Mikagami-_sempai_?"

Tokiya let out a small (and rather embarrassed) cough as Fuuko and Yanagi turned to stare at him.

"Geez, Natsuo," Fuuko said through gritted teeth. "You really are ok now. Though I'm wondering whether or not should I let you recover first before beating the shit out of you."

"It's the basket with fruits," Yanagi clarified to her hospitalized friend.

"The basket," Fuuko muttered. "Not Mi-_chan._"

A disappointed look crossed Natsuo's face.

"Don't start Kamatari," Fuuko warned. "I don't need to remind you that I can prolong your agony, as well as your stay here in the hospital."

Tokiya shook his head at their exchange and stepped closer to them to greet Natsuo. "How are you Natsuo-_san_?"

Natsuo's eyelashes fluttered instantly. "I'm fine _sempai_." Fuuko rolled her eyes at Yanagi as Natsuo shifted into his flirtatious mode. Yanagi bit her lip though her eyes crinkled in amusement at their friend's actions.

She then went to place the basket on the table beside the bed. There are two baskets there just like the one she's holding—probably from Natsuo's other friends. Near Natsuo's bed was a get-well-soon-card, attached to some red and blue balloons. Three baskets of flowers were resting on the floor at the foot of the bed. It seems like a lot of people already visited the popular sophomore before them.

She was a bit disappointed that she wasn't able to heal him using her powers since she doesn't have them anymore. "Erhm, Natsuo-_san, _you like to eat some fruits?" Yanagi asked. "I can peel some of these oranges for you. Or apples? Whichever you prefer."

Natsuo awarded her with a grateful smile. "_Arigatou_, Yanagi-_chan_. I would like some oranges if you don't mind."

As Yanagi opened the basket's cover to get some oranges, Tokiya went to her to help her peel the oranges while Fuuko sat on the bed and proceeded to ask Natsuo, "So why did you get beaten up? Any ideas?"

A sigh came out of Natsuo's lips. "No I don't. Someone just suddenly appeared out of nowhere when I was on my way home and started hitting me with something. I don't know what it is," he added. "It was too dark to see. Fuck him."

Yanagi stopped what she was doing. "Him?" She repeated as she stared at them.

Natsuo nodded but winced slightly when he felt a jolt of pain creeping up on the back of his head. "Yeah _him_."

"You're sure it's a guy Kamatari?" Fuuko queried.

"Yes I'm sure," Natsuo answered the question eagerly. "A girl wouldn't be able to beat me up like this."

"Except if it's Fuuko," Tokiya muttered under his breath, making Yanagi giggle.

"I heard that Mikagami," Fuuko growled.

"Were you robbed Natsuo-_san_?" Tokiya asked, ignoring the glare Fuuko was giving him.

"I wasn't," Natsuo responded. "I also thought that guy was a robber but all my personal belongings are still with me. My money, my phone…"

"So it's like he just beat you up with no apparent reason?" Tokiya asked again, making Fuuko frown while Yanagi's eyes widened.

"Yeah…" Natsuo agreed. "Kinda like that."

"I've been hearing about a group of guys who are randomly attacking university students. Maybe it's one of them." Yanagi piped in.

"So you've heard about it too Yanagi-_san_?" Tokiya said.

"_Hai_," Yanagi nodded.

"Was this the one you were telling me last night?" Fuuko tilted her head towards her boyfriend.

It was the silver-haired lad's turn to nod.

"You mean, you haven't heard of it Fuuko?" Natsuo asked in a snooty tone. "That news was so last month. And you call yourself a journalist." He teased.

"Shut it Kamatari. Don't tell me you've heard of it." Fuuko raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Of course, I know of it." Natsuo admitted. "I'm a gossip whore, remember?"

"How come you never mentioned it to me before?" Fuuko inquired in an I'm-about-to-be-pissed tone.

"I thought I told you about it," Natsuo retorted as he brushed away some imaginary dirt on his blanket. "But you know what's strange? This guy that attacked me, he called me by my surname."

"He _knows_ you?" Yanagi whispered in shock.

"Then," Natsuo continued. "He said something about making me pay for something I did." He breathed in deeply. "I was wondering what the hell did I do? Why do I have to pay for it? As far as I know, I didn't do any shit that'll offend anyone."

The other three people in the room looked at each other with questioning look in their eyes.

"Question Natsuo," Fuuko said. "Did you see your attacker's face?"

Natsuo pondered. "No, I didn't. He had a ski mask on." Yanagi approached his bed to hand him a small plate with peeled oranges in it. "That guy's probably deranged," Natsuo mumbled. "I'm just so lucky I got out of that alive. Let's just forget about it. I don't like mulling about unhappy thoughts. It won't make me fly anyway."

Fuuko moved away from the bed so that Natsuo can eat more comfortably. She drew close to Tokiya who gave her a small smile.

"Natsuo-_kun_," Yanagi called out softly. "Akira-_san_ told me that someone brought you here when he or she saw you on the ground."

That caught Fuuko and Tokiya's attention. "Someone brought you here?" Fuuko directed her inquiry to her blond-haired friend. "Akira-_san_ never mentioned it to me when we talked." She felt Tokiya's hand on her waist as she watched Natsuo's eye twinkled in merriment at the mention of his 'savior'. "So who's your knight-in-shining-armor?" Fuuko grinned at him.

"We want to thank him or her for helping you," Yanagi added with a tad of enthusiasm.

"It's a _HIM_, Yanagi-_chan_," Natsuo said with smile that could light up the whole room—if it was possible. "It's Hoshi. Yurikago Hoshi. He was the one who brought me here. Thank Kami for him!"

---------------------------

"Hoshi? Hoshi was the one who helped Natsuo?" Fuuko muttered as she popped a cheese curl in her mouth. "How did that happen?"

"Maybe he was in the vicinity when Natsuo was attacked," Mikagami grumbled as he stared at the TV screen, wondering why in the world is he watching a stupid game show with people hitting each other with _harisens._

Fuuko shifted from her position on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her and faced Tokiya. "Natsuo said the guy who attacked him called him by his surname. And tell me, is wearing a ski mask when you attack someone becoming a trend? Because if it is, the next time I want to kick someone's ass, I'll wear one too." The wind child remarked, as she grumpily chomped on another cheese curl.

"How's it becoming a trend?"

"Well for starters, when my stalker attacked me a few nights ago here, he had a ski mask with him," Fuuko explained. "He pulled it on when I started chasing him outside. That's why I wasn't able to see his face."

"Ski masks are necessary when you're sure that you're going to be recognized by whomever you wanted to attack," Tokiya said with a shrug.

Fuuko stopped in mid-chew and stared at Tokiya in horror when she realized what they both had just said.

"Oh my God! Don't tell me…?" Fuuko squealed and she jumped on a surprised Tokiya. "That's it! Natsuo and I knows both of our attackers, hence the ski mask."

The ex-Hyoumonken master winced when Fuuko's elbow smacked on his ribs.

"Come to think of it Mi-_chan_, what if my stalker and Natsuo's attacker are the same person?"

"If it is like you said… then why would he attack Natsuo?" Tokiya murmured, rubbing the affected part. "What did Natsuo do to him to piss him off, enough to send your friend to the hospital?"

"I don't know," Fuuko confessed as her shoulders slumped. "I don't have any idea."

"But don't you find it weird?" Fuuko said after a few seconds of silence. "Hoshi's name keeps popping out. From my stalker's descriptions and now… he's in the vicinity where Natsuo was attacked. My instinct keeps telling me that he's involved with all these."

"You don't know that for sure Kirisawa," Tokiya said as he rested his elbow on the couch's arm.

"That's what I think," Fuuko muttered, bringing her finger to her lips to suck on the excess cheese flavors on it. "So, any brilliant plans forming in your mind right now regarding all these?"

"I don't have any," Tokiya replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I'll believe that," Fuuko huffed, making a face at him. "Your calculating mind never runs out of plans."

Tokiya merely shook his head at what his girlfriend said. "Can we let it rest for a moment?" He said in a low voice. Frankly speaking… all these stalker talks are getting on his nerves. He grabbed her hand, bringing it to his mouth, to casually lick the flavor coating on her other fingers.

The ex-Fuujin wielder's eyes widened in delight. "Kiya-_chan_," she crowed and he glared at the other nickname Fuuko made up for him. What's with her compulsion in deriving the weirdest nicknames for him?

"You can be a normal boyfriend sometimes too, _ne_?" She asked rather teasingly.

He proceeded to bite one of her fingers.

"_Itai_!"

Tokiya smirked at her reaction. He really has a sadistic streak in him.

"You really like hurting me don't you?" Fuuko accused as she withdrew her arm to examine her finger.

"Well… yeah," Tokiya admitted as he moved towards her to kiss her cheek. Fuuko tried to scoot away from him but he held on to her, nuzzling her neck.

She squealed in protest as he pushed her down on the couch, the bag of Cheetos she was snacking on falling onto the floor with the cheese curls scattering about.

Snack momentarily forgotten. TV momentarily forgotten.

Stalker shits… momentarily forgotten too.

---------------------------

He fiddled with his camera lens, turning it a little to the right to adjust the camera's focusing ability. He just came from the hospital after visiting Kamatari Natsuo. He had seen what he had done to Fuuko's friend and it pleased him to a high degree.

Maybe he can take pictures of Natsuo in that state—just to amuse himself.

To be able to get so near to all of them and see that they don't suspect him of anything… it was so hilarious. He covered his mouth to stifle his laugh and his shoulders shook a little.

_Enough of it!_ He chastised himself. _You are here to take some photographs so quit your dilly-dallying._

He was at the small park near his apartment, sitting on a bench, watching the scenery in front of him. As expected on a Friday afternoon. The park was filled with people loitering about, having picnics in their checkered blankets, studying, hanging-out. Others were playing Frisbee and volleyball and running to and fro.

It was a good spot to practice his skills, as taking pictures of subjects and objects in motion are kinda tricky.

_Demo_… His usual procrastinating self retorted. _Maybe you can relax a bit. Besides, is there really a need to take more photographs? We already had a lot back at the apartment. It's not like you're going to use it for the upcoming photography contest. We already have a great entry for it._

A smile appeared on his lips. Yes of course, he already have some entries for that stupid contest. _But that doesn't mean we are entitled for a rest. _He told himself._ After all, a photographer never stops taking 'life snapshots'._

He lifted his camera, aiming it at a young boy with a Labrador beside him, about to throw the Frisbee in his hand.

He counted one, two, three…

And clicked!

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

I also want to thank those who reviewed and actually liked my recent fanfic, Indulgence. *bows her head down*

To my dark ambient playlist, thank you for keeping me company while I'm writing some parts of this story. Playing you totally sets the mood and I was able to write. But still… I wasn't able to update for the month of September. There goes my 'once-a-month-update' goal down the drain. To make it up… I'll try to update twice for this month. But the deal is...

…READ and REVIEW please.


	13. It Was an Accident

Disclaimer: Flame of Recca (and its characters) belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki-sensei.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. And to those kind people who added this story in their fav list, thank you so much! That gesture is as good as giving me a review (though, I really want to hear your opinions, as well).

Frankly, I had a hard time writing this chapter since it looks like my muse is falling asleep on me. It must be the effect of seriously toying with the idea of leaving writing for now. But I can still put that thought in hold. Anyways, on to the continuation of the story and WARNING: OOC possible. Enjoy!

* * *

**Stalker**

**Chapter 13: It Was an Accident**

* * *

It was a rather cool morning. The sun may be up in the sky already, but it still has to shower its scorching rays down on earth. The unique smell of dawn still lingers in the air—cool, calming and fresh. Silence hovered in the air, broken every now and then by the occasional chirping of birds and the rhythmic tapping of running feet against the pavement.

He took a deep breath as he surveyed his surroundings. Sweat dripped down his face, arms swinging beside him, keeping in time with his feet as he ran along the not-so-empty street. He zoomed past two jogging girls, who look like they weren't jogging at all, but just merely gossiping.

The road curved ahead and he felt his heart jump suddenly in excitement. Just after that bend is the street where Fuuko lives. He increased his pace a little as he neared it.

Catching his breath as he rounded the curve, he felt oddly exhilarated. He was made aware of the sweat slowly trickling down his back as he stared at the row of the apartments, eyes stopping right at the house where Fuuko is residing.

_She's probably still sleeping. _He thought dejectedly. _6 o' clock is too early for her to get out of bed, especially since it's her day off today. _

Fuuko usually has work at _Bijinshi_ every Saturday. But the photographer (whom she's working for as an assistant) is currently at the other side of the country, working on an assignment. He knew of this, of course. They are working at the same place after all.

He deliberately slowed down when he was near the apartment and stopped right in front of it. Crouching down, he pretended to tie his shoelaces. It's not like anyone's paying attention to him, but better to be safe. The house was quiet and there are no movements inside. He clucked his tongue, undoing and doing the laces of his running shoes, an excuse to stay longer in his position.

"My angel is still in dreamland," he murmured, letting out a soft chuckle. He knew that she is currently alone inside. Her boyfriend left for his customary Saturday morning swim at the local pool in the health club near their place. He had seen Mikagami stepped out of the apartment earlier with a gym bag on his shoulder, while he was stretching his legs just outside his apartment's door.

He watched in a surreptitious manner as the tall lad sauntered towards the health club in a rather relaxed manner not typical of him. He looked fresh and handsome—as always. And that was when he realized how much he hates Fuuko's boyfriend.

Mikagami Tokiya is the biggest hindrance to him and Fuuko. The BIGGEST hindrance. His left hand fisted tightly, fingernails scratching against his palms. It didn't help that he knows the apartment before him belongs to Mikagami. That fact left a bitter taste in his mouth. He's not really happy that the two of them are playing house. And he's not stupid that he would not figure out why Fuuko was not in her room the last time he tried to visit her up in that tree. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she's sleeping _in_ Mikagami's room. It was logical, considering it was Mikagami who answered her phone in the middle of the night.

He stood up stiffly knowing that to linger there longer would look suspicious. He trudged forward with a heavy heart (and feet); disappointed that he wasn't able to see Fuuko. He'd been running around the same track for the third time, hoping to catch a glimpse of his purple-haired angel, praying that she would wake up soon and go out of the apartment (whether to get the morning paper in front of their doorstep or caught a whiff of the fresh morning air up in the balcony). But his effort seems wasted…

"I really want to see you Fuuko-_chan_," he whispered as he forced himself to continue moving ahead, looking forward to passing by the apartment again hoping that this time he will see Fuuko.

The sun dappled the pavement with its warm rays. He felt it caressed his arm and face—a sensation that he's quite fond of especially since the early morning rays didn't have the scorching quality that it has every noon.

There was a honk behind him and a mini-van with a flower shop logo passed by.

His eyes followed the vehicle until it disappeared from his sight. His lips curved into a smile as an idea formed in his head.

* * *

Mikagami stared at the figure on the bed, buried under the dark blue comforter. He just came home from his morning swim and was a bit surprise to see Fuuko still sleeping in the apartment. Strands of her purple hair peeked out from the cover, splaying across the same colored pillow creating a contrast of colors. He caught sight of the dainty feet poking out of the comforter's edge and he wondered if she wasn't suffocating or, given the already hot weather, wasn't sweating profusely under it.

Striding towards the bed, he bent forward a little to peek at the still sleeping girl. Snores were coming from under the comforter and he smirked. He decided against waking her up, even if he was a bit confused as to why she's still there. Didn't she have work today?

Muttering a '_tadaima_', he pulled the comforter down, just enough to see her sleeping face and kissed her forehead. She mumbled something but didn't wake up and he was tempted to kiss her again, this time on her lips.

He straightened up, deciding to take a shower since he was all sweaty from the walk back to the apartment.

Just right after he took his shirt off, a muffled groan came from the bed followed by a loud thud. He spun around, only to find Fuuko sprawled down on the floor with the comforter tangled around her legs.

"_Itai_!" Fuuko grumbled, rubbing her head. She muttered a curse in a weary (and sleepy) tone as she rubbed her head, trying to get up. That was a really nasty fall. She realized that she had hit the floor head first. "Crap…" she growled. She was on her hands and knees when she sensed that someone was standing a few feet away from her. Mikagami was looking at her with an expression that tells her he was fighting the urge to laugh out loud.

"Don't you dare laugh," she warned him as she sat on floor, her back against the bed. She rubbed her head again and winced when she accidentally pressed on the part where a bump was threatening to appear.

Mikagami approached her and crouched down in front of her. "_Ohayo_," he greeted, the corner of his lips twitching as he fought a grin from appearing. "What a way to start your morning."

"Don't start," she admonished, glaring at him.

He merely shrugged and reached out to examine her head. "_Daijobu_?"

"_Hai_," Fuuko answered with a yawn.

"Good," he said as he kissed the affected part.

"That kind of fall wouldn't kill me," Fuuko bragged.

"But it's enough to jolt your brain out of its position."

She merely snorted and signaled at him to help her stand up.

"What are you still doing here?" Mikagami asked. "You should be at your work."

"It's my day off," Fuuko answered as she made a grab of the comforter and started tidying up the bed. "Howard-_san_'s at Hokkaido doing an assignment there."

"How come I didn't know of it?" Mikagami asked with a cock of his eyebrow.

"Didn't I tell you about it last night?"

"You didn't."

"Well, as far as I know, I told you." She scratched her cheek giving him a questioning look, taking note of his half-dressed state. Then she approached him and gave his abdomen a teasing jab. "I'll use the bathroom first," she said, probably concluding that he was about to take a bath. "Don't worry, I'll be quick." She winked at him and he watched her prance towards it.

His eyes rested unconsciously on her sexy derrière. Why the hell didn't he notice that she was only wearing a cute underwear and a sexy tank top to sleep?

One thing he learned when Kirisawa Fuuko became his girlfriend is that she really did have the talent to draw out a man's inner pervert… including his.

He groaned. It was still early in the morning and that vision of her scantily covered butt was making him think of convincing her to spend the rest of the day on the bed with him.

She suddenly appeared at the bathroom's doorway with her toothbrush in her hand. "Yow Mi-_chan_! What's with that stupid look on your face? Are you ok?"

A vein popped on his forehead at the word 'stupid'. "I'm fine," he answered quickly, hoping that she didn't notice the flush on his cheeks. "I'm just feeling a bit… hot." He inwardly grimaced at that word. "Care to move faster? I would really like to take a shower now."

Fuuko leveled her gaze at him for a moment. "Then go take a shower," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't mind brushing my teeth while you're just a foot away taking a _bath_." She emphasized the last word as she wore an impish grin on her face. "All the better for me. After all, it's not like I haven't seen ALL of it." Her eyes traveled up and down his body before turning around and disappearing inside the bathroom.

He stand rooted on the spot, staring after her with narrowed eyes. Then he smirked. Should he say _touché_?

"Kirisawa," he called out as he followed her inside the bathroom. "You are a pervert."

Fuuko (who is standing in front of the bathroom sink, brushing her teeth) merely crinkled her eyes in a semblance of a smile. If she didn't have a toothbrush currently stuck inside her mouth, she would've laughed out loud at that accusation before saying 'why yes of course'.

She went back to her business, hearing a faint 'plop' as the ex-_Ensui_ wielder threw his shorts in the laundry hamper, followed by the sound of the shower door opening. She didn't bother to turn around, but flinched when he playfully slapped her butt before entering the shower and sliding the door closed.

She scowled. "Make it fast iceberg, I want to take a bath too."

"Use the bathroom downstairs," her boyfriend answered, the sound of the shower blast nearly drowning his voice. "And don't disturb me."

"I'm not disturbing you," she retorted. _Or maybe I should._ She thought, grinning mischievously at her reflection.

She tapped at the glass door lightly. "_Ne, _Mi_-chan_," she called out chirpily.

"What?! I thought I told you not to disturb me?"

The teasing tone was evident in her voice. "Need company?"

* * *

"Harder."

Tokiya grunted at Fuuko's demanding voice.

"Mi-chan harder! Push harder."

He gritted his teeth but still complied to his girlfriend's demand.

"Faster! Faster!" Fuuko nearly screeched, the blood pumping inside her wildly. Gosh. They are close. "Gawd Mi-_chan_!"

Tokiya concentrated on what he was doing. His hands were already screaming from the agony of tiredness and yet he continued with his movements as he aimed to please the already excited girl with him by conceding to her request. _Kami_, they are near. A few more…

"Yes!" Fuuko shouted. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Kyaaaah!" She pumped her fist into the air, letting go of the PlayStation joystick in her hand. In a flash she's already standing, jumping up and down. "We finished it! I can't believe we fuckingly finished it! Finally!" She twirled around the room, ecstatic.

The silver-haired lad stared unblinkingly at the TV in front of him, not quite believing the words 'Level Complete' flashing on the screen. Shit! After all those hardships, he—actually, _they_— finally finished this blasted game. All energy seeped out of him as he lay down, flat on his back on the living room floor, breathing heavily. _Kami_, his hands are hurting like hell, but it was worth it.

"Mi-_chan_!" Fuuko peered at her boyfriend's face. "We did it! You're not a lousy PS player after all." She crouched down and poked his cheek.

"I can't move my hands… my fingers to be more specific," he drawled out. "I think they're dead."

"No they're not!" Fuuko guffawed. "You are exaggerating." She sat beside him, grabbing one of his hands to massage the aching digits.

"I am not going to play this game again," he muttered. "I'm throwing it out later."

The ex-Fuujin wielder rolled her eyes. "You really suck at this, _ne _Mi-_chan_?"

"Shut up."

"I guess you're human after all. And it makes my heart soar to know that you, indeed, have flaws," she teased.

He scowled at her. He didn't like being teased about his PS playing talent—if he did have one. "Ganko's a much better player than you."

Fuuko smirked as she let go of his hand and lay down beside him, resting her head on his arm. She moved to face him. "That's a fact, but still compared to you… I'm a much, much better player." She laughed loudly at his irritated expression.

"But for a job well done, even if I did lend a hand…" Fuuko's voice trailed off, flashing a saucy smile at him. "You deserve a kiss…" She nudged his head forward.

"Hey, can't I have more than a kiss?"

"You would, if you were able to finish the game by yourself. Besides I thought you aren't able to use your fingers hmm?"

"Yeah… but I can still use my tongue." He whispered sensually and teasingly on her ear, letting his lips touch it in a light kiss.

The wind child giggled in girlish but mocking manner. He took advantage of his arm behind her head to push her face closer to his. Their lips locked in an already fiery kiss, as if it has a mind on its own and it decided that it was the appropriate kiss in this broad afternoon, on living room floor with the PlayStation joysticks at their feet.

Fuuko clutched at this shirt, then at his arm, pulling him closer. He vividly sensed her hand, slowly making its way inside his shirt caressing the bare skin under it. And just as he predicted, her leg hooked itself on his hips, making the edges of her pale blue summer dress hike up, exposing her slim thigh for him to touch.

Before he knew it, his hand were already stroking it, moving upwards to her hips, feeling the edge of her underwear against his fingers. He hooked a finger on it with an intention of pulling it down. She responded by wrapping herself around him tighter, lifting her hips in the process making it easy for him to pull the garment off.

There was something so hot and exciting about doing it in the middle of the living room with the afternoon sun still fierce outside, basking everything around them in light.

He was half-way in pulling her underwear down when the door bell rang.

_Ding dong_.

Fuuko pulled her lips away from his, blinking, her eyes still in a trance-like state. He decided to ignore it and was about to kiss her again when the door bell rang for the second time.

He groaned and Fuuko pushed him away a little, still breathing heavily, with a distracted expression on her face. The bell rang again and she let out an irritated huff.

"I'll go get it," she mumbled, trying to stand while fixing herself up, even though her knees are still wobbly and her mind is still reeling and fuzzy from their kiss.

He muttered a curse under his breath, to hell with that idiot outside the door. He wanted to murder whoever it is. Just when he is getting into the mood…

He pushed himself away from the floor as he vaguely heard Fuuko talking to someone at the door. He proceeded to clean up the mess in the living room (some bag of chips and soda cans), Fuuko single-handedly created while they were playing the PlayStation earlier.

"Tokiya,"

The former sword master looked up, surprised that Fuuko called him with his given name. A lump appeared in his throat. Did something… happen?

He turned his head towards the sound of her voice and saw her standing beside the couch, a bouquet of white lilies cradled in her arms. She made a pretty picture, standing there in her pale blue short dress, holding the flowers, smiling sweetly at him. This was one of those moments where she can take his breath away without really intending to.

Dropping the bouquet, she launched herself at him in a bone crushing hug. His hands automatically caught her as he stupidly stared at the flowers, wondering where the hell did it come from.

"Kyaah, you can be a really, really sweet boyfriend!" She glomped him, planting kisses all over his face. "Arigatou!"

He continued to stare at the flowers, and his eyes slanted dangerously. Then his gazed went to the girl in his arms. He was about to say something when the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it," Fuuko cheerfully bounded towards the door.

Tokiya reached down to grab the flowers on the floor, examining it carefully, looking for a card or any note attached to it. But there was none.

Fuuko returned, squealing, with another bouquet in her arms. This time it was of purple irises—her favorite flowers, next to lilies.

She hugged him tighter than before, mumbling a thank you against his shirt. Usually he's happy whenever she's touched by gestures like this. But right now, all he was feeling is his blood boiling in raw anger.

_The bouquets didn't come from HIM._

He continued to stare at Fuuko with no expression on his handsome face. The ex-wind wielder noticed his indifference and she stepped back to gaze at his face. "Mi-_chan_?" She whispered.

"Fuu," he muttered tonelessly. "I'm sorry but… those flowers didn't come from me."

Fuuko tore her gaze away from him and stared at flowers. "Then who..." She didn't know what to say. Her face scrunched into a frown. "But you're the only one who knows I like irises…" She placed the irises down next to the lilies on the coffee table. "The lilies are a common knowledge… after all I've been using them as a subject consistently in some of my photos. But the irises…" her voice trailed off and she sat down on the couch, staring numbly at the two bouquets.

"This is awkward Fuu…" Mikagami muttered with an indescribable look on his face.

The doorbell rang again and they stared at each other.

"I'll get it…" The tall lad grumbled with a dark look on his face.

The doorbell rang twice again as if the person outside was in a hurry to be accommodated. Or was it just their imagination?

Fuuko fixed her eyes at the flowers again… she already knew where they came from.

When her boyfriend came back, there was another bouquet in his hand… this time with white lilies and purple irises together. It was beautiful. The contrast of the flowers was so striking. But Fuuko couldn't bring herself to admire it knowing who sent it.

Tokiya was holding a small white card in his hand. It obviously came with the flowers.

"Somebody just left it at the door, guess who?" He flicked the card towards her and she caught it with her fingers.

_O Mistress mine, where are you roaming? _

_O, stay and hear; your true love's coming…_

She frowned at the message. Ok, where the fuck did her stalker get this crap?

"It's an excerpt from Shakespeare's poem…" the ex-_Ensui_ master whispered, answering the question that she never uttered out. He watched as an annoyed look cross Fuuko's features.

Under the excerpt was a message that made Fuuko clenched the card tighter.

_Where are you Fuuko-chan? You should be in my arms right now like you're supposed to be…_

* * *

"Oryaaah! I'm alive and kicking AGAIN!!!" Kamatari Natsuo screeched, clapping his hands with an enthusiasm that was so common in him. "You hear me world? I'm baaaccck!" His statement was followed by a round of applause from some of his friends and Natsuo bowed down again and again as if he were an actor in a play that had just ended. If he was wincing or hurting from some wounds that still needs to heal, he didn't show it.

It's been a week since he was hospitalized and he just got—finally—discharged from that pathetic and boring place yesterday. His friends decided to throw a welcome home party for him and despite the doctor's order for him to just rest first and take it easy, he totally agreed to the idea. After all, he is a self-confessed party animal. And the still-had-to-heal wounds that he received from that demented assailant of his are not enough to stop him from partying his heart out.

"You didn't use your healing powers on him did ya?" Fuuko nudged Yanagi who was drinking her punch with a lively gusto. Fuuko will bet Recca's ass, that the punch was spiked. But it seems like Yanagi was enjoying the drink so much that she didn't bother to stop the former healer from drinking it. After all, it wouldn't hurt Yanagi to inject some alcohol in her system every now and then, _ne_?

Yanagi giggled in answer. "Of course not! How could I? I didn't have them anymore." She drank down the last of her punch and spun around to get some more from the table behind her. Fuuko shook her head. It looks like Yanagi's been drinking the punch even before she arrived at the party. Tokiya drove her there about an hour ago and left, saying that he had to go to the university to take care of something that he didn't bother to elaborate. It's not like he didn't want to attend Natsuo's welcome home party as he told her that he would come back as soon as he can.

Streamers and balloons are everywhere, a large banner with letters, 'Welcome home Natsuo-chan' was plastered on the living room wall. The party mood was hovering in the air. When Poker Face started blasting from the speakers, almost everyone inside the apartment began singing and dancing.

"This is a great punch! The best one I've ever tasted." Yanagi commented with another giggle as she offered one to Fuuko who declined with a slight shake of her head.

"Hey, easy with the punch," Fuuko reminded her brown-haired friend. "Or you're going to get crocked and Recca will have my ass."

"Oh, forget about him," Yanagi pouted.

Fuuko raised an eyebrow at her. "I smell a lover's quarrel. Trouble?"

Yanagi sulked. "He's being an insensitive jerk."

Fuuko raised another eyebrow. Ok, Yanagi almost never uses that description. "What did sea monkey do this time?"

"He—"

"Oh, Fuu-_chan_!!! Yanagi-_chan_!!!" Natsuo screeched as he bounded towards the two girls, cutting of Yanagi's explanation. He gave the two of them a tight hug. "Glad you could make it!"

"Err… why wouldn't we?" Fuuko asked, returning Natsuo's hug adding a comforting squeeze in it.

"Natsuo-_kun_! I'm glad you're well!" Yanagi embraced him too and hiccupped, earning a surprised look from Natsuo.

"She plans on getting drunk with the punch." Fuuko explained with a roll of her dark blue orbs.

"Tch, tch," Natsuo clucked his tongue. "If you want to get drunk, I have something much, much better." He grabbed both of the girls' hands and steered them towards the coffee table filled with shot glasses. "These are tequila shots for everyone."

Yanagi stared at the small glasses. "They're _kawaii_!" She was about to grab one when Fuuko stopped her.

"Oh no you can't!" The former Fuujin wielder laughed. Turning to Natsuo she asked, "What's this tequila for everyone crap?"

Natsuo grinned. "Everyone who attends my party are required to drink one, little, harmless shot." He handed a shot glass to the smiling Yanagi. "But the rules are no lemon and salt to help."

"If she gets drunk, I'll make you return to the hospital again." Fuuko warned as she stared at her pretty friend who was examining the glass that Natsuo handed her.

"No one gets drunk with just one shot!" Natsuo said in with an exaggerated horrified tone in his voice. "You should know that!"

"I know that! But she already had too much of that spiked punch," Fuuko retorted. "And knowing her alcohol tolerance is next to nothing—"

Yanagi surprised the two of them by drinking the shot without further ado. "Waah," the ex-healer squealed. "It is good but it burns in my throat."

Natsuo laughed. "See?" He nudged the purple-haired girl whose eyes had widened in disbelief. "She didn't drop unconscious after that drink. Care for another shot Yanagi-_chan?"_

"_Hai_!"

"Ok, that's enough." Fuuko reached for the glass that Natsuo was about to hand to Yanagi. "I need to get you home without you tripping on your own feet." She wrapped an arm around Yanagi's shoulder. "Recca and Mi-_chan_, will have my ass if you get drunk."

"But you can take them both down if you want too Fuuko-_chan_," Yanagi said with a dazed expression on her face.

Natsuo laughed, deliberately misunderstanding Yanagi's statement and Fuuko shot him with a look.

"It doesn't mean like that you idiot!" Fuuko snarled. She glanced at Yanagi who was girlishly giggling at Natsuo's expression. "And thank you for those kind words Sakoshita-_san_, but you know I've accepted long ago that my fighting rank is right after those two so it'll be really hard for me to beat them."

"Whatever," Natsuo muttered with a wave of his hand. "You still have to drink your shot Kirisawa. If you don't drink, I'll give it to Yanagi-_chan_."

Fuuko eyed the glass in her hand. "I don't have any choice, _ne_?"

"You don't," Natsuo said with a gleam in his eye. "Where's Mikagami-_sempai_ by the way?"

Fuuko downed the drink in one gulp. "Back at the university," she answered, coughing a little as the drink stung her throat. "He said he had to take care of something first before coming here."

"Oh, so he's coming over?" Natsuo squealed. "I'm fuckingly delighted! Ahaha!" He handed her another glass.

"I thought I only have to drink one shot?" Fuuko queried incredulously.

"Well… for those hard core drinkers… one isn't enough." Natsuo laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not really trying to get you drunk just so I could seduce Mikagami-_sempai_," he flashed a smirk at her, batting his eyelashes._ "_Even if that idea is _really_ tempting."

Fuuko sneered at him, then she eyed the drink warily.

"Drink," Natsuo cajoled her. "Or I'm going to make Yanagi-_chan_ drink three more shots," he threatened when he saw Fuuko hesitated. "Then you'll have to lug her back home and explain to _her _boyfriend and _your_ boyfriend why she is smashed."

"Fuck you Kamatari," Fuuko cursed before drinking again, vaguely hearing Yanagi clapping beside her and Natsuo laughing like a hyena.

* * *

"Yanagi-_san_?"

Yanagi spun around at the voice. She was getting a glass of water from the refrigerator and was surprised when someone called her name.

"Mikagami-_sempai_?" She said when she saw the former Hyoumonken master standing at the kitchen's doorway. "_Konbanwa_."

Mikagami returned the greeting with a smile. "Have you seen Fuuko?"

"Eerr…" Yanagi pondered. "I think she went outside for a fresh air. Natsuo's trying to get her drunk with the tequila and she snuck out earlier to get away from him. You didn't see her?"

The tall lad shook his head.

"Uhm…"

"It's ok," Mikagami said. "Are you alright?" He queried when he noticed how red her face is. "Your face is red."

"Eeh?" Yanagi shyly turned her face away.

"You've been drinking?" Mikagami asked, surprised that his sister's look alike can actually be cajoled into drinking.

"Uhm… a bit," Yanagi admitted, fidgeting a little under Mikagami's gazed.

"Fuuko didn't force you did she?" Mikagami raised an eyebrow, knowing his girlfriend can influence Yanagi into doing things the ex-healer normally doesn't do.

"_Iie_, _iie," _Yanagi shook her head. "I had too much of the punch and it was spiked. Also, Natsuo-_san_ required everyone here to drink one tequila shot…" she rattled on. Then she stared at Mikagami. "He didn't ask you to drink one shot?"

"No," Mikagami responded, glancing at the living room. "It seems to me they've already run out of tequila when I got here."

"Oh…" Yanagi giggled. In the living room, she can hear Natsuo shouting at someone to hurry with the beers. She offered a glass of water to Mikagami who declined. "Have you eaten _sempai_? I can get you something." She volunteered knowing that Mikagami would prefer eating in peace in the kitchen than outside in the living room, where there are a lot of people creating ruckus and girls (and gays) trying to catch his attention. It was a feat that Mikagami was able to step inside the kitchen in one piece.

"Eerr… will that be alright?"

"Why yes of course. Don't worry about it." Yanagi beamed. She was about to leave the kitchen but hesitated. "_Ano, sempai_…"

"Yes…"

"How _is_ Fuuko-_chan_?"

The question wasn't literal. She was pertaining to Fuuko's stalker. She had heard of the bouquets being sent to her friend everyday this week. Fuuko had told her of it.

Mikagami's expression changed at the question and Yanagi chastised herself for asking about it. "Nothing from her stalker so far," Mikagami said after a few seconds. "Aside from him sending bouquets with letters at the apartment every day. I know Fuuko told you about it already. The bouquets always end up in the trash as well as the letters."

"He didn't send photographs like he did one time?"

"He didn't," Mikagami sighed. "But he keeps calling Fuuko. And I told her to just ignore the calls."

"I see…" Yanagi murmured.

"Oryah? Mi-_chan_? You're here?!"

They both turned towards the doorway and saw Fuuko standing there.

Yanagi approached her. "Where have you been Fuuko-_chan_?"

"Outside… trying to hide from Natsuo's eyes." Fuuko responded wearily. "I swear, an hour more with him and I'll go home crawling from too much intoxication." She turned to her boyfriend with a grin on her face. "Yow Mikagami!" She greeted with a wave.

Mikagami merely raised an eyebrow at her greeting.

"I think Natsuo-_san_'s calling me," Yanagi made an excuse to leave the two, giggling.

"She was supposed to get me something to eat." Mikagami drawled as he leveled his gaze at his girlfriend. Her face was flushed and he immediately knew that she'd been drinking more than she should have.

"Really now?" Fuuko asked as Yanagi popped her head at the doorway.

"You're here now Fuu-_chan_, so I'm gonna leave it to you." She waved before disappearing into the living room.

"Eh?" Fuuko said in disbelief. "Hey, don't drink too much ok?" She reminded her friend, knowing that Natsuo will coax Yanagi into drinking more, especially now that Fuuko's not beside her.

"Maybe you should tell that to yourself," Mikagami said, leaning against the sink with his arms folded across his chest. "You're redder than her."

"She cannot handle drunkenness as well as I can," Fuuko stated haughtily as she approached him. She slipped her arms around his waist. "Well hello, glad you could make it here." She kissed his cheek.

"You'd probably drink yourself blind if I'm not here."

Fuuko stepped back to study his face. "Are you mad?"

"No. I just don't want to lug you around when you pass out from too much—" He stopped when he felt the wetness of her lips against the exposed skin of his neck. "Oi, Stop doing that." He reminded her, as she started sucking on the said skin. "We're not alone here."

Fuuko laughed. "Well technically, we are." She motioned at the empty kitchen. "They are all in the living room and are too busy partying to pay any attention to us."

"You're really hard to control when you have alcohol in your system." He muttered before bending down to whisper at her ear. "What would your friend think if he finds out we had sex here in his apartment's kitchen?"

That made Fuuko laughed again. "What makes you think he'll find out?" She pointed towards the door on her right. "See that? That's the bathroom."

"I'll rephrase my question," Mikagami straightened up and towered over Fuuko's small frame. "What would your friend think if he finds out we had sex in his bathroom?"

"He'd be very, very envious." Fuuko responded with a mad grin.

"Oh? Then let's go." He pulled Fuuko towards the bathroom door.

"Kyah! Mi-_chan_, I was only joking." She resisted, chuckling as she tried to pull her arm back.

"Well I'm not."

"Mikagami Tokiya," she growled. He turned his head to stare at her. Seeing the familiar teasing glint in his eyes, she shook her head and laughed. Drat, he got her. "Ok, ok. I'll stop."

"Good."

"Let's just get you something to eat shall we?"

"That's better."

"Fuuko-_chaaan_?" Natsuo suddenly called out in a sing-song voice, peering at the kitchen. He appeared so suddenly that Fuuko guessed he was probably eavesdropping. "Why are you hogging Mikagami-_sempai_ all to yourself? You should let him eat or there'll be nothing left for him. Those starving idiots are already clearing the all the food! Get your ass here and stop flirting in my kitchen!"

* * *

Fuuko pushed herself away from the tree where she was hiding herself, flicking her cigarette away. She had sneaked outside, away from Natsuo's incessant whining and threatening to make her drink some more, leaving Tokiya and Yanagi deep in their conversation in the kitchen about Recca's current idiocy (which she didn't bother finding out).

Outside, it didn't look like a party was being held at the apartment, as most people opted to stay inside, dancing and drinking the night away.

She rubbed her hands against her jeans. It was best to get back now before Mikagami bursts an artery when he doesn't find her anywhere inside Natsuo's apartment. She didn't tell him where she had gone off too.

She was about to step out of her hiding place but halted. A smirk form on her lips.

"Oi, come out now. I know you're watching me somewhere." She said, trying to sense where her observer's location is. She had been feeling his eyes on her for a while but she opted to act like she didn't know, wanting to find out what her stalker will do as she was currently alone.

"Only those who don't have the balls to face me will continue hiding themselves." She taunted.

There was only the sound of the wind rustling the trees, making its shadows dance across the pavement. "I know you are there stalker-_san_," she sneered. "You're the only one who dares watch me from afar like the coward that you are." She was hoping her insults are enough to make him come out and face her.

But he didn't.

"Chicken," she muttered and moved forward, stepping towards the lighted street. Then her back stiffened and she felt a presence standing behind her.

"Why you—" she was about to turn around when something rammed against her and she toppled forward, surprised. She didn't have time to think of anything else, as her sudden movement unbalanced her and the force that rammed against her unexpectedly, made her hit the cold pavement head first… hard enough to knock her unconscious.

* * *

He didn't mean it. By God, he didn't.

He didn't mean to hurt her. He threw the beer bottle that he was holding aside, the smashing sound reverberating across the silent street and crouched down at the unconscious figure. She turned around so suddenly that he reacted without thinking, pushing her so she wouldn't see his face and… and HE had HURT her.

"Fuuko-_chan_," he whispered, his hands trembling as he reached out towards the unconscious girl. "Fuuko-_chan_!" He adjusted her position so that she was now lying on her back.

He touched her cheek and then brushed the hair away from her face. She looked so pale against the dim light of the lamp post. He drew his hand back when he felt something wet on her forehead.

"Blood," he murmured as he stared unbelievingly at his hand. She was bleeding. No, no! It can't be. He had hurt her so much this time. And he was angry with himself. He didn't mean it. He let out a small wail.

"_Gomen_, _gomen_," he whispered as he reached for his handkerchief, pressing it against her bleeding forehead. "I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry." He wiped the blood off and pressed at the wound, repeating the gesture again and again as he stared at the pale face of his angel. The damage wasn't really big. But the sight of her blood, flowing out from a wound that he himself had created… was so much to him.

He cried. Surprised that tears are falling from his eyes. He was so shocked by what he has done. By what he had done to the woman he loves so much.

"Fuuko-_chan gomen ne_…" he shook her a little, trying to wake her up. A moan escaped her lips. And he felt his heart jump at the sound of it. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

He lifted his head and looked around. No one was there. No one saw what happened. He was contemplating whether he should bring her to the hospital or to his apartment to tend to her wound when he heard the front door of Natsuo's apartment opened. He recognized the voices of Yanagi and Mikagami talking about where Fuuko went.

He immediately moved away from the unconscious girl to hide himself behind one of the trees, far enough not to be noticed but still with a clear view of what was happening. He didn't want to leave Fuuko, but to be seen with her…

The shrill sound of Yanagi's voice screaming Fuuko's name reached his ears, as she was the first one who saw the figure of the purple-haired girl, down on the ground and unconscious with blood seeping out of the wound on her forehead.

He watched from the shadows as two figures made their way towards the still unconscious Fuuko, their loud and fast footsteps drowning out the thudding sound of his heart against his chest as he bent his head down and cried silently.

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

It seems to me that the people in this archive are dwindling down. Or is it just that everyone's really busy?

Well ok, ladies and gents (I do wonder if there are gentlemen here), that's it! I really had fun writing the ToFuu parts as you can see, the chapter's filled with ToFuu moments-slash-flirting to an almost M-rated level.

The note's poem excerpt is from Shakespeare's O Mistress Mine.

So, you already know what goes here right? READ and REVIEW please.


End file.
